Dragon Ball LO: Lives On
by Litarath
Summary: It is 27 years after Goku fused with the Dragonballs. This series focuses on Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan's children as they face new challenges and threats to the peace of the universe...
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball LO (Lives On)

Saga 1: The Cyrax Saga

It has been twenty-seven years since Goku fused with the Earth's dragon balls. Many things have changed during his absence. Goten, Goku's youngest son married Bra. They have twins, a boy and a girl, who are now teenagers. Their names are Tanis (said ta-nees) and Tenan (said te-naun); they are both sixteen years old. Tanis, who is somewhat on the shy side, is a tall, well-proportioned young woman with skin of ivory, and striking violet eyes. She keeps her raven hair trimmed to her shoulders, so that it will not interfere with her training. Tenan is a ladies' man like his father was, he is tall and well-muscled for his age, his spiky hair slopes gently to the right; he has expressive hazel eyes, his skin, in contrast to Tanis', is a deep tan. Despite their physical attributes, Goten's children are powerful fighters of Earth's Special Forces. A few blocks away live Trunks and Pan, they also have a boy and a girl, although they are not twins, Gozan (said Go-zaun) and Lucile (said Lu-ceel) their family resemblance is uncanny. Gozan is of average height with short spiky black hair, he is well muscled for sixteen years of age and has brown eyes that give people the sensation that he can see into their souls. Lucile is taller than Gozan and well proportioned for fifteen years of age. She has brown shoulder-length hair. She has a rich tan with sapphire-blue eyes like her father.

Episode 1: So it starts.

In the desert, Tanis, Tenan, Gozan, and Lucile are training for the summer (they study at home because Chi-Chi always gets on to their parents about their education)...  
"Tanis, you take Lucile while I take Gozan. Okay?" shouted Tenan.

"Alright let's go!" said Tanis, as the twins sped off toward their counter parts. Sand and rocks went flying as the quartet clashed.  
Tenan threw a devastating combo of punches and kicks that would have killed a normal person, luckily, Gozan blocked all but two hits, a kick to the chest, and a powerful left hook to his jaw, which left him slightly winded.  
"That was pretty good Tenan, but watch this!" Gozan fired off a flurry of Ki blasts to distract Tenan while he moved closer to him at high speed. Then he vanished, leaving an after-image surprising Tenan and causing him to let his guard down. Before he could recover his composure, he felt a crushing blow to his back that sent him straight to the ground, leaving a small crater where he landed.  
"Ouch, I should not have let my guard down," said Tenan as he came out of the crater.  
"Ha-ha Tenan, ever hear of 'Stay alert, stay alive'?" laughed his friend.  
"Not until you just told me," countered Tenan. He vanished and reappeared above Gozan "Special delivery!" he cried, "KAME...HAME...HA" and the blue wave speeded towards its surprised target. The wave came so fast that Gozan could not do a thing, except try to block it. It proved too strong for Gozan and crushed him several feet into the ground.  
"Urgh how did he get to be so fast with energy attacks?" wondered Gozan as he got to his feet. Let's see if he can keep up with me now" Gozan began to power up "ARRRWARGH!" shouted Gozan and the wind picked up. Sand and rocks swirled around and surrounded him. Then the dust settled, there was a golden aura around him, his eyes had changed color, and were now greenish blue, and his hair stood up like golden spikes.  
"See if you can keep up with me now Tenan!" Gozan shouted.  
"Hey! That is not fair! You can't do that," exclaimed Tenan.  
"I just did," laughed Gozan, with that, he charged toward his friend. He launched a furious combo of all kicks and punches imaginable. Tenan was no match for a Super Saiyan. Before he could even power up, Gozan knocked him out. When Tenan came to, he found himself and Gozan under a desert willow.   
"Sorry Tenan, I should have let you power up before I attacked you," Gozan said with regret. "That's alright; you didn't kill me did you?" Tenan said with his usual humor, "but you do pack quite a punch," he said emphasizing 'punch'.  
"You and your puns," laughed Gozan. "I wonder how our sisters are doing," said Tenan. "They are fine, oh and here Tenan take this," said Gozan holding a Senzu bean.  
"Thanks," said Tenan and he swallowed the bean. Gozan and Tenan decided to take a nap under the willow tree after their intense training session was over.

Episode 2: An Unexpected Development

In another part of the desert, about two and a half miles away, out of sight and earshot battled Lucile and Tanis. Lucile, though smaller and younger, was slower than Tanis and was constantly on the defensive, attempting to block everything thrown at her. Lucile was getting irritated because she could not ever get the chance to attack Tanis. Finally, Tanis backed off and said, "Lucile you are too defensive. If you want to win, you must go on the offensive. Do not be afraid of injuries. In fact, in order to become better at defense you must attack."  
"Even if I become offensive you are still too fast for me to even hit you," objected Lucile.  
"Everyone and thing can be hit if you believe and look for an opening. Just as Grandpa Goku says, 'Everyone has a weakness'. Look for that weakness in your opponent." said Tanis, "now attackk!" Once again, Tanis charged at Lucile, but this time Lucile teleported behind Tanis and before she could counter-attack, Lucile did a double fisted hammer-smash to Tanis' back. Putting a lot of power in the attack, Lucile succeeded in sending Tanis hurtling to the ground, creating a large crater in the process.  
"Good job Lucile! I knew you could do it," exclaimed Tanis getting up painfully.  
"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad," said Lucile worrying about her longtime friend.   
"You didn't, Dad hits me harder than that when we train," stated Tanis, "alright let's go again," she finished. Once again, they charged at each other, Tanis was glad that Lucile was finally on the offensive; she was also surprised at the new fighting style Lucile had adopted, attacking while defending. Lucile was becoming a challenge to Tanis.

Meanwhile, in space a severely damaged spacecraft with a dragon emblem was hurtling toward the Earth where the four friends live and train. This vessel had just come from a colossal battle on the planet Panachni. It is the last surviving trace of the Penejni people. In it, the remaining five known Penejni still alive make their escape. Their names are: Aleuron-the leader of the group, Ultron- Aleuron's second in command, Aleron-one of Aleuron's best friends second only to Ultron, Laiaira-the last female, and the navigator, finally there is Azulon-the ruler of the Penejni. Inside there is a conversation going on; "Aleuron we need to make an emergency landing on the planet Earth, it is the only way we will be able to tend to your wounds." said Laiaira.   
"Very well," said the wounded Aleuron, "type in the coordinates...10...10...118...we...do...not...want to hurt... any...one." just before he faded into unconsciousness.  
"Ultron get Aleuron to the medical bed STAT!" barked Laiaira.

Episode 3: The Gathering 

Back on Earth, Tanis is starting to fail against Lucile's new tactics. Lucile performed a leg sweep, which she turned into a high roundhouse kick, flooring Tanis yet again. "Ouch, this is starting to hurt," she said, "time to take it up a notch," she thought, with that she teleported about five yards away to raise her power. Lucile, not waiting for Tanis to finish powering up, charged over to her, and smashed Tanis to the ground with an axe-kick to her spine, creating a huge crater and blowing up large veils of dust. When the dust settled Tanis was lying prone in the bottom of the crater. Lucile flew down to check on her, when she finally reached Tanis  
"Are you..." she began but Tanis interrupted her, "Hush! I feel five very large powers headed our way. They are moving very fast," she said. "Oh no, we MUST find our brothers!" Tanis and Lucile focused on their brothers' Ki; they found them both and flew towards them. Attempting to make conversation Lucile said, "I am getting pretty good now aren't I?" Tanis did not respond. Five minutes later, they found their brothers lying under a desert willow.  
"Gozan do you feel anything um...strange?" called Tanis. There was no response from either Tenan or Gozan. Lucile giggled, confused Tanis asked, "What is so funny?" Lucile responded, "You silly they are sleeping."   
"Huh? Hey, sleepy heads wake up! You are supposed to be training not sleeping!" Tanis was furious, "We told Mom and Dad we were training in the desert, and here we find you two sleeping in the shade!"  
"Huh? Oh hi Lucile and Tanis," Tenan yawned groggily and said," what brings you to this part of town?"

Tanis raged," You should be training, not sleeping! Just wait till I tell Dad about this, you will be in for it for sure!" Instantly Tenan was on his feet, "Okay! I am up! What is it you want?"  
"That's better," Tanis, said smugly, "While you were relaxing..." she started, but was cut off by Tenan, "What are these huge powers headed toward us?"  
Tenan seemed worried, "These are more powerful than anything I have felt before." They were never able to say anything else, because just then, an earsplitting sound deafened everyone and they had to cover their ears. In the distance, a bright white light was falling at super speed toward the crater that Tenan had created by blasting Gozan with his supercharged Kamehameha wave. Then the falling object crash-landed in the crater and enlarged it a hundred times over. The impact sent up clouds of stinging debris, and then all was quiet.  
All around Gozan, Lucile, Tenan, and Tanis' hometown, the extraordinary powers of the inhabitants inside the foreign vessel alerted the Z-fighters to its presence.

At Capsule Corp…  
Vegeta had been training harder than ever in 200X Earth's gravity and only now was he able to tolerate it without being crushed by it in order to be able to avoid losing his SS4 power level as Bulma had told him he would. His training had been so intense that his body had recognized that he needed SS4 to survive in his harsh training environment. He had just finished his training session and had come out to eat dinner, when he felt the mysterious powers in the desert. "These powers are too large to be Kakarot, not even he can have that much power, it is impossible!" he said aloud, then to himself he added, "But, when you do get back Kakarot I will prove that no one can surpass the Prince of all Saiyans!" With that, Vegeta flew to the desert.

At Gohan's home, Gohan broke out of his meditation with a start as he sensed the mysterious power of the space pod in the desert. For the past twenty-seven years he has been meditating daily after work (he is a physics professor at a local university) to increase his Mystic Saiyan powers and is now able to reach MS3, but he has since lost the ability to become a Super Saiyan, because his MS powers will not let him work with SS powers. He stood up and said to Videl, "Do you want to come with me to the desert?"  
She replied, "Yes, Gohan I will come with you." With that, the two rushed out of the door and took to the skies.

At Goten's home, Goten was sparring with Bra when they both felt a sudden increase in power towards the Scorched Desert, which just happens to be the place where their children were training. Bra and Goten both stopped their attacks immediately and looked at each other for a moment. Goten broke the silence with, "We have to send a telepathic message to the rest of the gang and get them to come to the Scorched Desert in case these foreign powers are hostile to Earth."  
"You are right Goten, I will tell Trunks and Pan, Krillin, 18, and Marron. You will tell 17, Uubuu, Yamcha, Tien, Chao-zu, and Piccolo." Bra answered.  
"Okay Bra let's go." Goten agreed. They did not bother to tell Vegeta, Gohan, or Videl, as they had sensed them there already.

Episode 4: Strangers From Afar 

Back in the desert, the four teenagers regained their composure and prepared to fight. About five miles away the rest of the Z-fighters headed to the crash site. Within minutes, all of Earth's Special Forces were gathered, and the warriors gave many greetings to each other, since this was the first time everyone had been together since the fall of the evil Shenlongs. Only Vegeta remained aloof "Humph!" he snorted, "Are we here for a party or to protect the Earth?" At this, all the noise died down, "Well, answer me," he demanded, "Not a single answer. Humph it figures. Good, then pay attention, for all we know these beings could take pleasure in destroying planets like this, and you want to talk and have fun. You are FOOLS!"  
At this the door to the space pod opened and mist wafted out, when it cleared an attractive woman with hair to her shoulders stepped out, at least what seemed to be a woman "We come in peace Earthlings. We mean no harm; in fact, we require your assistance. My name is Laiaira and my people and I come from planet Panachni, we are what remain of the Penejni," she said.  
Vegeta, rash and with a temper to match, was quick to demand, "How many of you are there?"  
To which Laiaira replied," There are only five of us who remain."  
Vegeta demanded, "If you are so powerful, explain to me why there are only five of you, and how your planet can be destroyed."  
She responded, "I did not say our planet was destroyed, only that we are the only known survivors. To answer your question the force that drove us from our home is Cyrax a sorcerer and a warrior who is bent on universal domination, he is far more powerful than our strongest fighter, and leader Aleuron." Laiaira spoke the name of her leader with affection. "In a battle with Cyrax, Aleuron was grievously wounded, and Cyrax made the mistake of leaving him for dead. For Aleuron had activated his Penejni Armor of Wind to save himself from total annihilation."  
She continued, "Fortunately Aleron found him and brought Aleuron to me so that I may use the Penejni Ray of Light to keep him from death. However there is only so much the Ray of Light can do and to use it is a very taxing ordeal for both the recipient and the curator, please grant us your assistance," she finished," we will be in your debt, and will repay you in any way we can."  
Tanis who always wanted to help others spoke up," Okay, we will render you our assistance in any way we can."  
At this, Vegeta raged," YOU FOOLISH GIRL, FOR ALL WE KNOW THEY MAY WANT US TO HELP THEM, SO THAT WHEN THEY ARE HEALED THEY WILL LEAD CYRAX STRAIGHT TO US!" Piccolo restrained Vegeta with some difficulty and said gently, "Vegeta listen to me, you are wise in your caution, but Tanis is special, she can read a person's heart, and understand their motives."  
Piccolo released Vegeta who scoffed," You are pathetic Namek, you and all of you fools will be lulled into their innocent intentions, but watch and see if Cyrax does not come here to destroy us, then you will realize that you made a big mistake in helping these creatures."

Though Vegeta is wrong about the Penenji's intentions, his dark words are only a shadow of what is to come. Stay tuned to find out what happens in further episodes of Dragon ball LO.

Previously on Dragon ball, LO, a spacecraft from an ancient reptilian alien race called the Penejni crash-landed in the Scorched Desert where four Saiyan teenagers had been training; these were the children of Goten and Trunks. These teenagers were startled that something like the ship crashed so near to their training area and were prepared to fight if need be. Within minutes, all of ESF had gathered at the spot. It appears that these beings are friendly... but Vegeta has his doubts.

Episode 5: A New Invention  
"Will you bring out your wounded comrades please," Videl said, "I need more room to examine them."   
"There is only one wounded and that one is Aleuron." Laiaira said. She summoned Ultron and commanded him to bring Aleuron outside where Videl examined his wounds. (In the twenty-seven years since DBGT Videl has studied to become a Doctor of Medicine.) Ultron went inside of the ship and came out with Aleuron between himself and Aleron. When they set Aleuron down on the ground, Videl gave him a full examination. Aleuron was in bad shape, as there were huge strangely shaped gashes all through his green body.  
"All of his injuries were inflicted by magic attacks," said a deep voice, "Aleuron is primarily a physical fighter who seldom relies on magic except in extreme emergencies," it continued. "  
Then obviously he underestimated this Cyrax," Vegeta said, "so if this wasn't an 'extreme emergency' as you put it, then what is? Being practically dead at the hands of his enemies I suppose." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
"Yes actually. As you know, he used the Penejni Armor of Wind to protect himself from the killing blow of Cyrax." Vegeta was silent and Videl had finished her examination of Aleuron, "There is no way we can treat these wounds here." Laiaira and her companions' faces fell at these words. "There is one way we can help him," Piccolo spoke up, "there is someone who can heal any kind of wound."  
The deep voice, which belonged to Azulon, spoke, "Where can we find this person," he asked.  
"Can you fly?" Tanis asked.   
"What do you mean by fly?" Aleron asked.  
"Like this," Goten said and he demonstrated by lifting off the ground and flying around a few times.  
Azulon said "Oh, psychokinetic levitation. Yes we can."  
"Then follow us," Goten called back.  
The Z-fighters and the five Penejni took off with Aleuron supported by Aleron on his left and Ultron at his right; they all headed to Dende's Lookout (aka Kami's Lookout). When they arrived, Yamcha called to Dende, "Hey Dende! We need your help! We have a seriously injured warrior here!"  
Faintly they heard a reply, "Coming, just a minute."  
In order to lighten the mood around the area Tenan called out mischievously, "Fine I am going to time you Dende! Let's see how long it takes for you to get here." As soon as he finished his sentence, he pressed his watch to timer mode, getting a few laughs out of it in the process. Five minutes later Dende came out of his room carrying twenty-six small bags bulging with Senzu beans. "Uh, Dende what are you doing with those beans? Did you decide to live off of Senzu beans?" queried Tenan, "oh yeah, it has been five minutes since you said you will be out in a minute."  
"Sorry to keep you waiting you guys, but I was developing some new Senzu beans for the ESF, each of these bags has one hundred beans in them. I have imbued these beans with my healing power so that they can bring anything back from the brink of death. Watch and see." Dende said as he approached Aleuron and made him swallow one of the new Senzu beans. Instantly all trace of injury left Aleuron's body. The healing occurred so fast that it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. Aleuron power level also soared.  
"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Vegeta as he felt the large increase in Aleuron's power, "How did he do that? Is this his full power?" demanded the Prince.  
"No, Vegeta this is half of my original power added to my full power," said Aleuron.  
"WHAT! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! You are more powerful that even Kakarot and me. That just can not be!" finished Vegeta.  
"Oh, I did not tell you about that part of the healing process of the new Senzu beans. If injuries bring a fighter to the brink of death and that person takes one of these beans, they will restore him or her to full health and increase his or her maximum power level by one-half of their original level. However, this will only happen if you are near death and take one. Now as these beans take a long time to make, do not use them frivolously." With that, Dende handed each of the twenty-six fighters a bag of the Senzu beans and healed the remaining Penejni and Tanis, who was still beat up from her training battle with Lucile. "Now I am going to get some rest, those beans took six months to make and I had to give 200,000 to Korin, because he can supply you better than me," yawned Dende, "good night now noble warriors." At that, Dende headed to his bedroom.  
Tenan, keeping his usual humor, shook his head slowly, "The things we make the poor kid do for us." This got a laugh from everyone and even a chuckle from Vegeta. "Hey! I made Vegeta laugh good-humoredly," said Tenan, at which Vegeta retorted," No you did not! I was laughing at how foolish you are,"  
Everyone except Vegeta laughed at this; instead, he flew home to resume his training. "We are thankful for your assistance noble warriors. As we are unable to return home because of the current situation, may we stay here and help you defend the Earth until we are able to?" Azulon asked.  
"Yes, of course you may," said the remaining Z-team.  
With Aleuron fully restored and with a new type of Senzu bean, plus five new powerful allies the Z-warriors are in good spirits, but little do they know of the horror of Cyrax's true power and or of where he plans to strike next? Stay tuned for more Dragonball LO.

Episode 6: New Places.

The Z-fighters began to leave Dende's Lookout, going to their own places to train. The Penejni, unsure of what to do hung back and talked together, "Where do we go from here?" Ultron asked.  
"I do not know about you guys," said Aleuron, "but I know where I am going," he paused, "I believe that Vegeta will be a great training partner so I am going to go to his place."   
Remembering the Penejni, Tenan and Tanis stopped the Z-fighters and said, "Wait you guys what about the Penejni? They do not have a place to stay. They can not just be left here," they finished.  
"Oops! Hey Aleron and Ultron why do not you come and stay with us, unfortunately we only have room for two guests," Goten said.  
"Well Azulon and Laiaira can stay with Pan and me," Trunks said.  
"Thank you Trunks but I am going with Aleuron to train with Vegeta," Laiaira said.  
"I will stay with you two, but do you have a large area to train at. I do not feel comfortable idling around while Cyrax is still out there," Azulon said.  
To this Trunks replied, "Yes, all of the Z-fighters have a gravitron room and a newly modified Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or HTC if you prefer, courtesy of Capsule Corp and Dende as well."  
Azulon seemed confused, "Gravitron I am familiar with, but what is this HTC you are talking about?"  
"Well the HTC is a place where you can train against the elements and many other things that help make a warrior stronger, such as increased gravity as well. In this type of chamber, an hour of training can be equivocated to one year in real time, originally this chamber only allowed any one trainee two sessions for their entire life. After that, the person who went a third time vanished from the face of the Earth, getting them trapped in a sort of spirit dimension. However, with Dende and Capsule Corp's help we managed to develop an HTC that allows a fighter unlimited access to the Spirit and Time Chamber, as it is also called." Trunks answered.  
"Hmm," mused Azulon, "very well, let us go to your residence," he said, then to himself added, "I have much training to do in order to be able to face Cyrax on the field of battle." Then Trunks, Pan, and Azulon flew off towards their destination.  
At Vegeta's place...  
"Vegeta," said a voice behind him.  
Startled, Vegeta whirled around and assumed a fighting stance, "Who do you think you are?" Vegeta roared, "if you ever do that again, I will blow you to a thousand pieces!"  
Aleuron calmly responded, "Peace, Vegeta. We are not your enemies. Cyrax and his minions are. I merely have a proposition for you. I would like to stay here and train with you for in order to be prepared for the appearance of Cyrax."  
"I knew it! You Penejni are in league with Cyrax; you are the minions he has sent to do his dirty work, just like Frieza. Don't think for a moment that I will let you stay at my house, so you can lead him here!" Vegeta burst out.  
Aleuron said calmly once more, "You are being foolish Vegeta. Think about it, why I would have fought someone I am in league with, besides I will do all in my power to help your people fight off Cyrax when he comes. With the Z-fighters and my comrades at my side we will destroy Cyrax for good."  
At this Vegeta responded menacingly, "All right then, but the first time I find anything that connects you or your 'comrades' to Cyrax, I will destroy you myself. Only this time the job will be complete!"  
"Finally, I will actually have a challenge to test my true power," Vegeta muttered to himself.   
"This should be interesting Aleuron," said Laiaira from his side.  
"Hello Laiaira, what brings you here?" Aleuron asked.  
She replied, "Well some one has to make sure you two don't kill each other while you train. Right?"  
He laughed, "Okay, you can stay Laiaira. I just don't know how Vegeta will like to have two guests though."  
Together the two went to speak to Vegeta. After much debating, Vegeta finally decided to let Laiaira stay as well.  
It seems Vegeta has finally accepted the Penejni, but only with a mortal warning. What did Azulon mean by he have to face Cyrax on the field of battle if Aleuron is the most powerful among them? Find out in further episodes of Dragonball LO! 

Previously on Dragon ball, LO the Penejni warriors found places to stay, thanks to Tenan and Tanis speaking up for them. Aleuron and Laiaira had secretly followed Vegeta home in hopes of becoming his training partners, who accepted them only after a warning.

Episode 7: Aleuron and Vegeta's Power.

Vegeta and Aleuron had been training hard for four months and had planned to have a practice battle against each other. Unfortunately, word got out and some of the Z-fighters, among these were Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Pan. They had come to see how the fight would turn out. The Fab 4 had also gathered at Vegeta's house to watch him battle Aleuron. Everyone present was looking forward to this exhibition match. They were anxious to see the true power of Aleuron.  
Vegeta was irritated and said," Since when did my house become everyone's hangout?" Secretly he wanted to show off his new strength, because of his Saiyan heritage. To Aleuron he said, "Do not take it easy on me or I will thrash you. Do you understand?"  
Aleuron, trying to anger the Saiyan Prince, countered, "Perhaps you should not take it easy on me Vegeta."   
His ploy worked to perfection, "WHAT! You dare to mock the Great Vegeta! You will pay for your insolence, you half-formed reptile!" Vegeta shouted.  
Aleuron was angered at the insult and replied coldly, "Half-formed reptile. Hmmm. alright, bring it on your Majesty." The two great warriors charged at each other, matching each other blow for blow. The power from the strikes emanated out in ripples of yellow and green light.  
"Wow! Grandpa is strong! I would not last very long against him," observed Tanis.  
"I agree. Though I wonder how well I would do against Grandpa," said Gozan. The other two were quiet and instead watched and studied Vegeta and Aleuron's tactics.  
Tenan said to Lucile, "Grandpa is the most vulnerable after he fires a large energy blast."  
"Hmmm, yes I see," answered Lucile. During this conversation Vegeta had found an opening in Aleuron's defense and had moved in close for an attack, he struck swiftly as he unleashed a powerful right uppercut to Aleuron's jaw, followed by a left straight punch to Aleuron's chest, knocking the breath out of, and slightly stunning him. Vegeta followed up by gathering energy in his left arm and saying, "This is for insulting me!" "Big Bang Attack!" he called launching a large yellow ball of energy at Aleuron. Aleuron, still stunned, recovered and karate chopped the energy ball in half causing a large explosion five feet to either side of him. In the same instant he flashed over to Vegeta, who was surprised that his high-energy attack could be countered in such a way as had been done, and hit him with two power punches and a leg sweep-roundhouse, sending Vegeta flying to the ground creating a twenty-five foot crater upon impact. Immediately after he stopped moving Vegeta used a move that Goku had taught him a long time ago, "Kai-oken Attack times twenty!" he shouted, and was engulfed in red flames which increased his speed and power twenty times over.  
"WOW! When did Dad learn that move?" Bra asked Trunks who said, "I had no idea Goku had taught him the Kaioken Attack."  
Vegeta charged towards Aleuron yelling, "NOW YOU PAY!" and launched flurry of punches and kicks that Aleuron had trouble blocking. Vegeta hit him with four punches to his torso and two powerful kicks to his ribs and flew into one of the mountains around Vegeta's house, creating a landslide of boulders and earth.  
Vegeta laughed, "At least I don't have build that shed for Bulma anymore! Maybe I will hire you to do it for me. Ha-ha"   
When Aleuron got out of the rubble he called, "So you want to play tough don't you? Let me show you a neat trick."  
He said, "Wind to me I summon thee, from the North and the South, the East and West. Heed my call and answer me." The Z-fighters noticed that in correspondence to each of the cardinal directions, he would move his hand in the same direction. At the start of this, all of the wind died down and not a thing moved. Then the wind began to pick up and surrounded Aleuron in a cyclone of wind. Aleuron continued, "Wind hear me and obey, Increase in power, strength, and form. Grant me the strength to be reborn!" The sky went black and Aleuron was not visible through the howling wind. Until now, the audience and Vegeta were silent and confused. Then they felt Aleuron's power increasing dramatically. Vegeta said in disbelief, "How can this be? His power far exceeds my most powerful Kaioken Attack." he said, "What am I saying! I AM the Saiyan Prince and I will NOT lose! Ha! Watch him match this." Vegeta powered up quickly, knowing that there was not much time until Aleuron finished transforming. The air began to crackle with electricity and the started to cave in under the tremendous power the fighters were exerting. Then it happened, there was a flash of light, and SS3 Vegeta stood before everyone. His eyes were a brilliant green, and his hair was a mane of gold that reached to his lower back, there was a pure gold aura around him with electricity interlaced throughout it. At the same time, the wind decreased in its intensity and Aleuron became visible once more, he did not look like a reptilian human anymore, instead he looked like a lizard-man. He was a deep green with an armor of dragon scales, his hands looked like gauntlets with claws at the ends where fingertips would have been, his eyes had become lizard-like ovals, yet something about him felt still human. "This is the Ultimate 1 stage of Penejni transformation. What is your transformation Vegeta?" Aleuron asked in a deep mystical voice.  
"Ha! This is Super Saiyan 3 of Saiyan transformation. That is all I will tell you. You will shortly find out the potential of this stage. However, I may not hurt you too badly if you submit to my superiority." Vegeta answered cockily.  
"Thanks for the invitation Vegeta, but I still have more tricks up my sleeve." Aleuron shot back.  
Vegeta said impatiently, "Are you done fooling around? We are here to fight, not make idle conversation."   
Aleuron answered, "Yes. Are YOU ready?" Without answering, SS3 Vegeta activated his Kaioken to 100 xs and sped toward his opponent.  
With their new transformations, it seems like this might be an interesting battle. How will Vegeta fare against Aleuron? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball LO!

Previously Aleuron and Vegeta's long awaited battle began. It turned out Vegeta was more powerful than Aleuron had anticipated him to be, thus causing him to have to transform to the Ultimate 1 stage. Vegeta, knowing he did not stand a chance against Aleuron at Ultimate 1 without a transformation became a Super Saiyan 3 and used the Kaioken Attack to give himself a further edge against his opponent. With their new transformations, the two warriors take their battle to a new level of power, on this Episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 8: The Battle Begins

Despite his new transformation, Aleuron could hardly keep up with Vegeta. Fighting back fiercely, Aleuron finally managed to connect a cross chop to Vegeta's left collarbone, sending him to the ground and digging out a forty-foot crater. As he staggered to his feet Vegeta said, "Even though I am superior because of the Kaioken I am having trouble maintaining this form because it requires too much energy so I will slow down. Blast it, Kaio-ken Attack times twenty!" Vegeta felt the energy drain greatly decrease and he was able to better focus on his mission.  
Aleuron was surprised to find that Vegeta had reduced the Kaioken's power by eighty percent. He said, "Hmmm. Apparently the SS3 form drains a great deal of energy, and combined with the Kaioken it drains the user a lot faster, so all I have to do is keep Vegeta in that form so long that he can no longer sustain it." Pleased with himself for finding Vegeta's weakness, Aleuron increased his power and renewed his attack. Now that Vegeta had started to save his energy, they matched each other evenly once again. Aleuron added more power and soon took over the fight; he did a left uppercut to Vegeta's jaw with a right straight arm to his stomach causing him to double over. Aleuron grabbed Vegeta's head and smashed it against his left knee, stunning him, then elbow smashed Vegeta's spine, and sent him careening into a boulder, which split into thousands of tiny pebbles. The power and force was so great, that the already weakened Vegeta could no longer sustain SS3 and he faded to Saiyan. Aleuron believed that he was victorious and went over to help his partner get up. Just before he reached Vegeta, a large yellow ball of energy hit him; blasting him deep into a mountain, after which Vegeta slowly got up to his feet saying, "Fool! You should never let your guard down against an enemy, even if it is your own training partner." Vegeta began to power up again, transforming to SS, because he did not have enough energy left to become even SS2 anymore.  
Aleuron struggled to get out from under the boulders and earth that had fallen around him. "Urgh, how did he have enough energy left to pull a stunt like that? I thought he was out of energy," he said.  
Vegeta called, "Get back out here! I know that attack could not have finished you! Come out and fight!" Finally, Aleuron was visible once more. He was in bad condition, some of his dragon scale armor was broken, and blood was freely flowing from the damaged armor, as it is his skin. Aleuron stood up unsteadily and began to focus his energy, once again the wind picked up as he harnessed his power. Then he stood up straight, spread out his arms and said, "Rose Storm!" The wind gusted, and enveloped him. When it settled, Aleuron had white roses that fit around as if armor cloaked him. Vegeta laughed, "Come on, what are a bunch of roses going to do?" Aleuron simply replied, "They reduce all damage I take by half."  
"Fine! Then prove it!" Vegeta challenged. With that, the duelists met once again in battle.

It seems as if Vegeta and Aleuron evenly match each other once more. Who will be the only one standing? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon ball LO.

Episode 9: A Tie?

In the audience Goten asked, "Why does Vegeta still fight? He does not stand a chance against Aleuron in SS alone and he does not have enough energy to activate Kaioken while a Super Saiyan either."   
Trunks said, "Dad is too proud, he will fight to the end even if the odds are against him.  
Tenan disagreed, "That is only part of the truth," he said mysteriously. Everyone looked at him quizzically so he continued, "Knowing that Grandpa always desires more power, he will fight until he is near death, then he will be able to use Dende's Senzu beans to become fully healed and more powerful," he finished.  
"You know, I never thought of that," said Trunks.  
Back on the field of battle, Aleuron and Vegeta were suffering from their wounds and were breathing more labouredly now.  
Vegeta said aloud, "I thought you were the most powerful of those five. Humph! No wonder Cyrax beat you! You are not even a challenge to me! In fact, I think I will transform from SSj, I can beat you with out powering up."  
Aleuron cautioned, "I would not do that if I were you."  
Vegeta retorted, "Well you are not me are you?" Vegeta vanished and reappeared behind Aleuron, delivering a crushing hammer blow to his spine, but Aleuron did not even budge. "I warn you, at least use Kaioken. Otherwise you can't hurt me, even with your energy attacks, remember I used Rose Storm to half all damage I receive," Aleuron said.   
"Blast! Fine, I will crush you! Kaio-ken times fifty!" called Vegeta. Once again, they fought and the Prince used all he had against Aleuron, and shortly used up so much energy he was unable to become a Super Saiyan anymore. In desperation, he tried to come close enough to grab Aleuron, who by now was having serious problems from his injuries was unable to block hardly anything any more, and caught him with ease. Vegeta quickly shifted his grip to the ailing warrior's legs and used another technique that Goku had taught him "Dragon Throw!" he shouted; Vegeta spun Aleuron around so fast that he charged himself with power. Then he hurled his victim to the largest remaining mountain, causing it to collapse from the impact. "Let's finish with this!" he shouted as he gathered what little power he had left into his arms, "Final Flash!" and he threw a huge golden ball of energy with a ring through it towards Aleuron's prone body, then he collapsed and fell to the ground. The attack never struck; instead, as it hurtled towards its target, SS Goten and Trunks caught and deflected it to space. An attack like the Final Flash has to be controlled; since Vegeta was unconscious, he would not have been able to control its destructive power.

It seems as if this match has come to a draw. Who was more powerful, Vegeta or Aleuron? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball LO.

Previously on Dragon ball LO Vegeta and Aleuron had just finished their titanic battle with each other and the victor is unclear. Only the audience knows who the true victor is. Who was the most powerful fighter? Find out on this Episode of Dragon ball LO!

Episode 10: The True Victor.

It has been one week since Vegeta and Aleuron's big fight. They have finally awakened from their sleep of exhaustion at Capsule Corp. Tanis, Tenan, Lucile and Gozan are thrilled that they are finally awake and have some questions to ask...  
Vegeta and Aleuron did not care for the young fighters at this moment and irritably wanted to know who won.  
"Relax you two," Bulma says as she walks in. "You have just woke up and the first thing you ask is; 'Who won?' What you need to know is how soon you will be able to train," she chided them, "Who won is not important. What is important is that we have received word from Azulon that Cyrax is headed to our Solar System and is determined to control it without any interference." At this, Vegeta bolted upright, "What! How soon will he be here? I must know exactly when. That way I know exactly how much time we have to prepare. Well, tell me woman! I must know how much I need to train for him."  
Bulma replied, "Azulon said four months from today Cyrax will arrive on Earth to wipe out the last obstacle to universal domination, the Z-fighters."   
"WHAT! We are all that is stopping him! We need Kakarot here and soon!" Vegeta burst. "Relax Vegeta, you have one more week to go before you are at full strength," Bulma said soothingly.   
"The hell I do!" he shot back, "I will be out of here in thirty seconds." With that, he pulled a Senzu bean from the pouch inside his clothes and ate it in a hurry. As soon as he swallowed it, he was back to full strength, and he immediately jumped out of bed, blasted a hole in the roof of the building, and flew home to his personal HTC to start training. Aleuron did the same, but instead of flying away as Vegeta had done, he asked the children, "Who was the real winner of our fight based on damage dealt?"  
To which they responded, "We believe you are, because in order to be able to knock a Saiyan out of any transformation you have to have had dealt a critical hit."  
"Thanks guys, I suggest that you go do some serious training to prepare for Cyrax's power. In fact, notify everyone you can to begin intense training. We are going to need all the help we can get," he said solemnly.  
"Yes Sir!" they chorused. Then Aleuron flew off to do some solitary training in the Crystal Mountains.

It seems that Cyrax is finally going to make his appearance. Will the Earth's Defenses fall to the might of Cyrax? Keep an eye on Dragonball LO to find out!

Episode 11: The Dark Warrior

In the Gamma quadrant of the Milky Way galaxy is a dome-shaped ship with a tail weapon that curves over the back of the ship, with Cyrax in it.  
"Lord Cyrax, we have successfully taken over planet Oort and retrieved the Chaos Dragon ball," said a tall muscular warrior.  
"Very well Krautzu," said Cyrax from a throne of onyx," you and Turkrat have served me well once again. Now where is the Chaos Dragon ball?" A Chaos Dragon ball is a dragon ball that only grants evil wishes and can grant them repeatedly without ever overflowing with plus energy; they are black with ruby colored stars.  
"Here it is, Lord Cyrax," said a lean muscular man," it is the sixth of the seven Chaos Dragon balls."  
"Good! Now where can we find the seventh dragon ball, Turkrat?"

"Allow me to look My Lord," replied Turkrat. Saying this, he took his leave of Cyrax and headed toward the control room, he checked on the beeping radar screens and located it along with something else. He immediately went to Cyrax's throne room in a hurry. When he arrived he said, "Cyrax I have important news."  
Bristling at the lack of respect from his subject, Cyrax growled, "What did you say?" Realizing what he had done Turkrat started to apologize, but was cut off by Cyrax, "Never mind. The only time you leave out my proper title is if something is a serious threat to me. What is it?"  
Still shaken from his lapse in giving proper respect, Turkrat stuttered, "I found the Chaos Dragon ball on a planet called Jupiter." Regaining his composure Turkrat said, "Unfortunately, the radar also picked up a very large power on the planet as well. With this large power are the seven Diamond Dragon balls."  
"Hmmm, I forgive your lapse. Plot a course to the Polaris sector of the Milky Way. Set the controls for warp. Did you happen to find the exact power level of this being?" Cyrax asked.  
"No, but I did find its origin and species though," Turkrat replied," It is a Saiyan and a male. His power level burned out the sensors. However before the sensors burned out, I caught a glimpse of his energy, if I am correct, his current level is at least nine million, I believe that this Saiyan is transformed because his power level surpasses Krautzu and mine which are five million. It is also possible that his level is equal and possibly greater than yours is. His origin is Earth." he finished.  
Cyrax laughed, "His level does not equal my own. Turkrat, I am not at my full power yet, since no one who has ever fought me has lasted long enough for me to use it. However, as Earth is the only planet with any defenders alive, we will go to Jupiter, get the Chaos Dragon ball, and pay his home a visit."

Episode 12: An Interesting Exchange on Jupiter

Meanwhile, on Jupiter Goku laughed, "Finally, I have collected the last Diamond Dragon ball!" A Diamond Dragon ball grants good wishes without ever building evil energy. They can also grant any good wish repeatedly. They are pure white and have sapphire colored stars. Goku said," All I need to do is get Shenron to ask Dendria to calibrate these dragon balls to Earth's dragon frequency." Goku went into meditation to talk to Shenron.  
"Hey Shenron!" he called mentally to the dragon.  
The deep voice of Shenron replied," What is it you desire Kakarot?"  
Goku said," I have finally collected all of the Diamond Dragon balls after looking for them for twenty-seven years, and need you to speak to Dendria and ask her to calibrate them to Earth's frequency. Can you do that?"  
"Yes Kakarot, I can. However, you need to remain in deep meditation in order to allow me to exit your body and summon her. Please keep in mind that if she agrees, the Diamond Dragon balls will scatter around the Earth and be undetectable for one year. At the end of which when they are gathered again the Earth's people will get a set of three wishes or she will fuse with us, whichever her option."  
"Hey! If she decides to fuse with us, you will get a girlfriend and together you two can create new dragon balls!" Goku exclaimed.  
Goku's mental image of Shenron changed slightly red at this sentence and replied," If that is her desire, then it will be done."  
"All right Shenron, let's do it for the people of Earth," Goku said.  
"As you desire Kakarot, let it be done." Shenron replied. Then the atmosphere grew in to a reddish-black color and red clouds skittered across the sky. Goku lost all sense of awareness as he slipped into a deep meditation trance and a black mist issued from his body, forming Shenron. He called to the Diamond Dragon balls saying, "Dendria of the Milky Way, awaken from your slumber. I Shenron of the Earth's Dragon balls summon you." The atmosphere of Jupiter became pearl white with only black around Shenron and Goku as a silver aura surrounded the Diamond Dragon balls. White smoke issued from them and formed a pure ivory colored dragon with sapphire eyes. Dendria looked like Shenron, but was smaller than he was, and lacked the horns on her head, where instead she had a crest of bone like a Triceratops, only shorter. Instead of a split tail, hers was long and spade-shaped at the end.  
"What is it you want of me Shenron of Earth?" She asked.  
Shenron replied," The Saiyan whom I fused with, Kakarot, would like to know if you will recalibrate your Diamond Dragon balls to Earth's dragon frequency to help the Earthlings and the Z-fighters defend the Earth against dangers from within and without, Dendria of the Milky Way."  
"What reason do I have to do this Shenron of Earth," she questioned.  
"Kakarot travels across the galaxies assisting oppressed planets in need, but he and the Z-fighters often have wishes that are beneficial to all and not for selfish reasons." Shenron explained.  
"Why did you and the Earth's dragon balls have to fuse with him then, Shenron of Earth?" Dendria asked.  
"Kakarot and his allies made too many wishes for good things for the people of Earth, causing the minus energy of the Earth's dragon balls to build up too much. This action resulted in the rise of Li-Shenlong and his brothers. Afterwards, he and his allies had to destroy the Evil Shenlongs, restoring the dragon balls to their original state. I not wanting that to happen again, could not allow Kakarot and his allies to make anymore wishes and we fused with him because of his pure heart and soul." He finished.  
"Very well Shenron of Earth, it appears that this Kakarot cares for every living thing. I have decided to recalibrate the Diamond Dragon balls to Earth's frequency. On the condition that when the balls arrive on Earth, they will appear at the most pure-hearted of Kakarot's descendents. After they summon me, I will grant that person three wishes. Afterwards, I will then fuse these dragon balls and myself with him to grant Kakarot extra power and help him to defeat all evil forces throughout the galaxies. Farewell, Shenron of Earth, until we meet again." Dendria said, vanishing into white mist, returning to her dragon balls, they began to glow white and headed towards Earth. Then Shenron reentered Goku's body and thoughts.  
Finding Shenron within him once again Goku asked, "So how did it go, Shenron of Earth?" Obviously having been aware of the entire exchange, Goku could not help but tease Shenron.  
"It went very well Kakarot. Dendria has decided to comply with your desire, on the condition that only the most pure-hearted of your descendents gets the Diamond Dragon balls and after the three wishes she will fuse with us for reasons she did not tell me." Shenron replied.  
"All right thanks a lot Shenron, now Earth will be able to defeat Cyrax!" Goku said. When Goku fused with Shenron, he gained the ability to detect threats coming to Earth. "Okay what do we do now Shenron," he asked.  
"I suggest you train here for three months and then return to Earth to help your allies defeat Cyrax, the gravity here is strong enough to greatly increase your power in three months" Shenron answered.  
"Alright Shenron, but how will Vegeta and the others manage with out me?" Goku asked.  
"They are strong enough to defeat him if he doesn't transform to his ultimate stage." Shenron replied.  
"Well, you know better. I will begin to train now." Goku said breaking out of meditation talk with Shenron. With that, he flew to the Great Red Spot to train because of the intense conditions there.  
Back on Cyrax's ship, Krautzu and Turkrat arrived with the seventh Chaos Dragon ball. "Very good you two, I trust that the Saiyan died painfully." Cyrax said.  
"Actually we did not even battle him," Krautzu said angrily.  
"Why ever not," Cyrax intoned "was he too powerful for you to handle?"  
"Actually, he was in deep meditation and did not sense us, so I told Krautzu not to bother with him, so that we may be able to get the dragon ball without hindrance." Turkrat said before Krautzu could damage him any further with an exaggeration.  
"Wisely done Turkrat, you were right not to challenge this warrior and the Diamond Dragon balls. I would like my visit to Earth to remain unknown. Now hand me the dragon ball, it is time I make my wish and permit you two yours." Cyrax said.  
"Thank you for your generosity Lord Cyrax," said Krautzu. Then Turkrat gave the Chaos Dragon ball to Cyrax.

Uh oh, Cyrax now has all the Chaos Dragon balls in his possession; this cannot be good at all. What will he wish for, and why does he allow his top henchmen have a wish? Stay tuned to Dragon ball LO to find out!

Episode 13: Cyrax's Wish

On his ship, Cyrax prepared to make his wish, "Now bring me the dragon balls you two. "He ordered.  
"What are you going to wish for sire?" Krautzu asked.  
"Be patient Krautzu, I must summon Shinrion first," Cyrax replied. Then he summoned the dragon, "Shinrion of Chaos, I awaken thee from thine slumber."

The dragon balls turned blood red, black mist issued forth from them, forming Shinrion. The dragon was black as the night. He had sharp spikes down his back and resembled an evil counterpart of Shenron; he had ruby red eyes and a crest of spikes around his neck. He said in a dark voice, "I will grant you three wishes of Chaos. What are your desires mortal?"

"I wish to become the most powerful immortal in the universe." Cyrax said.  
Shinrion's eyes became black and a red aura surrounded Cyrax, he said, "It is done. What is your next wish?"  
"I have nothing else. However, there is one thing, will you grant my assistants a wish please," Cyrax said, indicating Turkrat and Krautzu.  
"Very well, what do you wish for?" Shinrion asked Turkrat.  
"I wish to be more powerful than Earth's strongest fighter," he said remembering the Saiyan on Jupiter.  
Shinrion's eyes flashed black again, as a golden aura surrounded Turkrat, "It is done," he said. Then to Krautzu he asked, "What do you desire?"

"Me? I wish to be more powerful than the Penejni," Krautzu said.  
"This is a difficult wish to grant; the Penejni created these dragon balls and imprisoned me in them, but I will try," Shinrion said. Then his eyes turned silver as he focused all of his energy into granting Krautzu's wish. The pure intensity of Shinrion's efforts began to vibrate the entire ship as a silver aura surrounded Krautzu, expanding to engulf everything in silver. Then all was still. Exhausted Shinrion said, "It is done. Farewell, until we meet again." Then he returned to the Chaos Dragon balls, which became black rocks and vanished.  
"It seems he has trouble with wishes concerning the Penejni," Turkrat observed.  
"I care not what he has trouble with, he is an Eternal Dragon and he should still grant us what we want," Krautzu scoffed.  
"Enough of friendly talk you two, we have a planet to conquer," Cyrax said, "now plot a course to Earth, and we are more than ready to fight when we arrive."

"Yes sire, immediately," Turkrat said, turning on his heel and heading to the control room.

Now Cyrax and his minion's have greater powers. Will the Z-fighters even stand a chance against them? Find out on more Dragonball LO!

Previously on Dragonball LO, Cyrax summoned Shinrion, the Eternal Dragon of Chaos, and wished to become the most powerful immortal in the universe, while permitting Turkrat and Krautzu a wish, resulting in an awesome array of strength and power for the servants of Evil. Will the Z-fighters have enough power of their own to defeat him, and will Goku ever return? Find out on this Episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 14: Goku's Return

It had been a long four months for the Z-team and a sense of celebration was in the air, for Laiaira and Aleuron had been married and were expecting their first child in a few months. Everyone had come to relax and talk about his or her four months of training; Vegeta of course had not shown up so that he could train even more. Aleuron had come back earlier than expected as well, for he had achieved Ultimate 3 transformation quite quickly. Azulon had been in the HTC for the entire four months without ever coming out for any period, in so doing, he had become more powerful than Aleuron and wanted to tell him about a new transformation; he took Aleuron to a private place to speak with him.  
"Aleuron, listen to me, Cyrax should be arriving any time, whether a few hours or days, he will be here soon." Azulon said, "Also there is a form higher than Ultimate 3 too, you know."

"Actually Azulon I did, but that form takes years to achieve though," he said.  
"You are correct Aleuron, it does, but I have achieved that form," Azulon said.  
"Wow! That is incredible, Azulon!" he said in surprise, "Well, I guess that makes you more powerful than me now. What exactly is this new form like? Or at least tell me what is called."

"It is hard to explain Aleuron, but it is called Mystic Penejni." Azulon answered.   
"That's great! Maybe now we can defeat Cyrax for good!" Aleuron exclaimed.  
"Sadly, that is not the case my friend." Azulon shook his head, "Cyrax still surpasses even that form, and he is immortal as well."

Shocked by this news, Aleuron burst, "WHAT! How can that be Azulon?"

"He used the Chaos Dragonballs to grant his wish of immortality and unmatched power, however I think there may still be a way to defeat him Aleuron," Azulon said.  
"How we stop an immortal? They can not die." Aleuron said.  
"The most powerful Penejni spell can stop him; however there are a few catches to using that spell." He replied.   
"What is the spell? In addition, what are the 'catches' you mentioned"? Aleuron asked.  
"The spell is Dark Gate. The 'catches' are… First, we must seriously weaken the intended 'victim'. Second, the one who casts the spell, in this case, I must go with the 'victim' into the Dark Gate, never to return to the mortal world." Azulon explained.  
"Well, that sounds easy enough. Whoever casts the spell goes with the 'victim', and then after the spell is complete we use the dragon balls to wish the person back." Aleuron said.  
"Do not act so naïve, Aleuron, when I said 'never to return to the mortal world, I meant it. If you do wish me back, Cyrax will return as well." Azulon scolded.  
"You mean we will never be able to see you again?" he asked.  
"Yes, that is exactly what I mean, Aleuron." Azulon said.  
"The others will not take too well to this, Azulon but I must tell them, because, chances are they will try to wish you back anyway." Aleuron said solemnly.  
"Very well do what you must, but we must prepare for Cyrax's arrival." He said.  
At that moment, there was a brilliant flash of bright white light. When everyone was able to see again there were seven ivory dragon balls at Tanis' feet. Surprised she asked, "What are these?"  
Coming up to her side, Aleron said, "Interesting, the Diamond Dragonballs, I never expected to see them here."

"I did not know there were more than three sets of Dragonballs." She said.  
Then Azulon came up to her side saying, "Every planet has its own dragon balls, Tanis, plus the Ultimate Dragonballs and the Chaos and Diamond Dragonballs, so you see there are many types of dragon balls, each with their own abilities and special traits. The Diamond and Chaos Dragonballs are the most powerful dragon balls of them all. You see the Chaos Dragonballs and Diamond Dragonballs are opposites of each other. First, the Chaos Dragonballs will grant any evil wish, or a wish that will promote chaos, they can grant chaos wishes indefinitely, no matter what the type. Second, the Diamond Dragonballs can grant any good wish, or a wish that promotes order, they can grant wishes of order indefinitely, no matter what the type of wish." Azulon explained.  
While he had been talking, everyone had gathered around Tanis and Azulon and had been paying such close attention that they had not noticed a person in the back who was wearing an orange and blue gi.  
He finally spoke, "That is pretty good Azulon, you are 100 correct." Startled everyone jumped in surprise and turned to look at the speaker. It was Goku!

Previously on Dragonball LO Goku finally arrived home on Earth after a twenty-seven year absence. All of the Z-fighters are glad to see him after so long and are now fully prepared for Cyrax. Will even Goku be able to make a difference? Let us find out on Dragonball LO!

Episode 15: The Reunion

When they recovered their composure, Azulon asked, "How do you know me?"

Goku responded, "Easy, Shenron told me all about everyone."

"Who is Shenron and how does he know this?" Ultron asked.  
"Shenron is an Eternal Dragon, so he is very wise." He replied.  
"Then I suppose you know you are a great grandfather now Kakarot." Said Vegeta, who had come as soon as he traced Goku's power signature.  
"Yea, I sure do, isn't that great? Now we are truly united Vegeta! Unfortunately, Shenron would not reveal their true strength to me; I sense a hidden power within each of them. However, I cannot figure out what it is. I do know this; that they will be a great help in defeating Cyrax." He said.  
"Just because our houses are united does not mean I have decided not to challenge you Kakarot." Vegeta said.  
"I know Vegeta, but we cannot fight now, we have to prepare for Cyrax's arrival." Goku said.  
"You never want to challenge me Kakarot; you always have an excuse every time I challenge you. It is so annoying for you to constantly turn me down." Vegeta fumed.  
"Each time I am right too, am I not, Vegeta?" Goku said.  
Interrupting, Aleron said, "If we are to prepare for Cyrax's arrival we must not argue amongst ourselves, come, let us go."

"Wait a minute Aleron, maybe Goku can explain to Tanis what the Diamond Dragonballs are doing here on Earth in front her." Aleuron said.  
"That would be nice Grandfather." Tanis said.  
"Oh yes, sorry about that. Ok, everyone sit down, this story might take a while." Goku said. Then he told them all about his journey for the past twenty-seven years. After he finished, he told everyone about what had taken place on Jupiter, "… so I summoned Shenron, who in turn summoned Dendria, who is the Eternal Dragon who resides within the Diamond Dragonballs and told her our plans. However, once we reached a decision, later during our training Dendria awoke and told us that she had a new plan. It turns out that she wants to fuse the dragon balls and herself with Tanis instead of Shenron and me. Of course, the two of us were confused and questioned her about her new decision, so she told us, 'It would be better if an Eternal Dragon fuses with one of the same gender, for then both of the two would strengthen considerably in their power.' Therefore Tanis, because of your hidden talent and strength of heart, Dendria chose to fuse with you instead, which is why the Diamond Dragonballs appeared to you." He paused, and then asked, "Does that clarify up your questions?"

"Yes Grandfather it does." Tanis said.  
"Oh by the way do not bother calling me 'Grandfather' or 'Grandpa'. Okay?" he said.  
"Alrighty then Goku, that sounds good to me." Tenan said.  
"Good now that that is settled. Can we go home and eat already?" Goku said.   
"Yea lets go, I am starved." Gohan said, together Goku and his family went back to his house and everyone went back to their places.  
Flying ahead of everyone Vegeta said, "With Kakarot it is all food and no fight. Will he ever change? Probably not, but one day I will get him to fight me, then I will prove I am the greater warrior."

Previously on Dragonball LO Goku cleared up everyone's questions about the Diamond Dragonballs and headed home to get some food and some hard-earned rest and relaxation, but with Cyrax due to arrive any moment, he is not likely to get very much. Read on to find out what happens on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 16: Female Super Saiyan Powers

Goku was reclining in an easy chair at his house and was talking to Pan, Bra, Tanis, and Lucile.  
"What levels of power can you reach?" he asked.  
"Well, Bra and I can become Super Saiyan 2, but we have been training very hard because we believe we can reach higher levels of power just like you Goku." Pan said.  
"Do you look like us when you transform or is your transformation different?" he asked.  
"Actually when we transform, the transformation does differ from yours, but only slightly." Bra said.  
Sitting up Goku said, "Really? I would like to see you transform. Will you show me?"  
"Sure, just hold on a minute." Pan said as she got up. Then she focused her energy, "AHAH AHHHHH!" she cried. She began to glow gold, when she focused harder a bronze aura surrounded her, spiking up her hair. Her eyes flashed green and blue several times, picking up more speed each time, stopping when they became teal, then she was finished. Before him stood SS2 Pan, she had bronze colored hair and teal eyes. Her muscles and body toned themselves. Her aura was a golden-bronze color and laced with electricity.  
"Wow! That is great! You are right, it is different, somewhat, but it seems have the same benefits that the male SSj2 has. I wonder how SSjF3 looks." He said.  
Bra laughed, "Well you will have to wait for a while until we reach that level Goku."

Lucile joined the conversation, "Actually you do not have to wait Goku. Tanis is a SS3 female. She just does not like to use it unless it is in an emergency though."  
Tanis blushed and said, "How did you know Lucile?"

"You and I are cousins and very good friends; there is not much you can hide from me Tanis." Lucile answered.  
Curious and a little jealous Bra asked, "How and when did you become SSjF3?"

Tanis said meekly, "Well, Mom to tell you the truth, I have been able to achieve that form for about a year and a half now. The way I did it was to train in an extreme environment in the HTC without transforming to either SSF 1 or two. I have been doing that every summer for four years now."

Coming to her rescue, Goku said, "Now I know you have Vegeta's blood running through you too. I mean, who else besides someone with Vegeta's blood in them would train so hard."

Laughing, Pan said, "Someone with your blood of course Goku."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that part." Goku admitted, scratching his head, "Well good for you Tanis! Sorry I can not stay much longer I need to talk to Vegeta now, alright see you soon." He prepared for Instant Transmission, and then he vanished.  
He arrived in Vegeta's gravitron and the amount of gravity immediately pressed him to the ground, "Urgh, what does he have this thing set on?" Looking to the meter, he saw 5000x Earth's gravity. He transformed to SSj4 and was able to move easier. When he finally found Vegeta, he decided to play a prank on him. Sneaking up behind Vegeta, he muted his power level, when he got close enough he yelled, "Boo!" Startled Vegeta whirled around and blasted Goku with a Big Bang Attack, rocketing Goku into an opposite wall. Angry Vegeta said, "Do you know how many people have been killed by pulling a stunt like that Kakarot?"

Goku said painfully, "No. Ouch! Do you always have to be so serious all the time Vegeta?"

Laughing he replied, "So the great Kakarot has been felled at last."

"Actually not yet, anyway, I did not come here to fight you. Therefore, Vegeta will you go to Capsule Corp to get Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, and whoever else might be there. I have a feeling Cyrax will be here within the hour." Goku said.  
"What do you think I am, an errand boy?" Vegeta asked haughtily.  
"No I do not, but please will you get them? We are going to need their help." Goku said.  
"Alright then Kakarot but you owe me a fight for this one." Vegeta said as he walked out of the gravitron and took off for CC. Then he stopped and said, "Say Kakarot since you are fused with Shenron you can grant wishes, right?"

Caught off guard Goku said, "Uh. You know, I never thought about that Vegeta, but I think it might be possible."

"Good, then I wish I knew Instant Transmission. That way I will be able to get back here so I can train more." Vegeta said. Then Goku's eyes glowed red and a white aura surrounded Vegeta. After it vanished, Goku said, "I guess you are right Vegeta."

"Really Kakarot, must I figure everything out?" Vegeta asked rhetorically. Then he left before Goku could say anything.

Episode 17: A Shadow Descends

"Lord Cyrax we will land shortly, we are in the Earth's ozone layer please fasten your safety belt, for we are preparing for impact." Turkrat said.  
"Excellent. Now mute your power levels, we do not want the Earthlings to know where we land, because we have a surprise for them." Cyrax said.  
Anticipating a good time, Krautzu said, "I love surprises." Then they proceeded to the Instant Transmission machine for teleportation.

Meanwhile at Goten's house…

While doing her homework, Tanis felt a strange, sinister presence start to fill the atmosphere; curious she went to call Lucile and Gozan's home. The phone rang three times before someone answered.  
"Hello? This is the San residence. May I ask who is calling?" a voice on the other line said.  
"Hi. This is Tanis Son is this Lucile or Pan?" She asked.  
"Oh, hey Tanis this is Gozan. What's up?" he asked.   
"I do not know, but I feel a dark presence above the Earth. Did you happen to notice?" Tanis asked.  
"No I did not. Are you sure you are not just cold or something?" Gozan sounded puzzled.   
"No Gozan I seriously feel something is wrong, I just can not figure it out." She said.  
"Sorry Tanis I do not feel anything. Would you like to talk to Lucile then?" he said.  
"Sure put her on." Tanis said.  
"Okay hold on a sec." Gozan said, putting her on hold.  
Speaking to herself Tanis said, "Why does Gozan not sense this? It is getting stronger by the minute."

"Hello Tanis, is something wrong?" Lucile asked coming on the phone.  
"Actually yes, I feel a sinister presence that I cannot explain. Did you happen to notice either?" She replied.  
"No, I am sorry, Tanis I do not feel anything at all. I wish I could be of more help to you, but I have to finish cleaning my lizard's terrarium. You may want to call Aunt Bra's cell phone, maybe she can help."

"Alright, take care then you two." Tanis said.  
"You too Tanis, good luck in finding out what is going on." Lucile replied.  
"Yea thanks, all right, bye." She said, and then she hung up the phone. "What is going on? Why can no one feel this? I hope I am not the only one who feels this… darkness… Maybe Mom can help." Tanis picked up the phone once more and dialed Bra's cell phone. The telephone rang twice before Bra answered.  
"Hello? Who is calling?" Bra asked.  
"Hi Mom it is me Tanis, something strange is going on." She said.   
"Like what? Will you tell me?" Bra said.  
"That is exactly what I called you for Mom. You see, I have been feeling a strange darkness, let us say… a shadow of some sort rapidly approaching the Earth for about fifteen minutes now and I can not explain it, so I was wondering if you can help me out, I was also wondering if you felt the same thing." Tanis explained.  
"Hmm, an evil shadow. Let me see. Now where did I hear something about an evil shadow? OH! I got it! Remember, the Penejni told us that an evil emperor or something would be here in four months." Bra said.  
"Oh my gosh, Cyrax, it is he! He has finally arrived! Mom we must tell everyone! I will call Dad, he should be at Grandpa Goku's house, and then he can tell Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl, so they can tell more people. Thanks Mom! I love you! Mmwah." Tanis exclaimed, giving her mother a kiss over the phone and hanging up. "Tenan, get your Saiyan Battle Armor NOW!" She yelled up to her brother, who was in his room playing The Legend of Dragoon on his PS2. "Aww man, Tanis you made me mess up Meru's Perky Step addition! Darn! I was about to max her out!" Tenan called angrily.  
"Sure I did, you were probably using her as a Dragoon so you could check out her body." Tanis said, "Come on. Turn off the stupid game! Cyrax is here! Or he will be shortly."

Tenan, who never wanted to miss a fight if he could help it, called back, "Alright! Now I can kick butt! Just let me save!"

"Argh! Boys and their games, they are all alike." She said. Two minutes later Tenan jumped the stairs five at a time down to the living room, he was now dressed in a red Saiyan Battle Armor Suit instead of his dragon jean shorts with his T-shirt with a green dragon that he always wore.  
"For the first time you actually look serious Tenan. Just to let you know, I like it when you are joking though. I will be a few minutes getting ready. Sit tight. Okay?" Tanis said.  
"Yeah sure you will, you will only be in your room for an hour." He muttered under his breath.  
"Just wait Okay!" Tanis said impatiently, going to her room. When she came out five minutes later, she was now in a purple Saiyan Battle Armor Suit and her hair was in a ponytail.  
"You were saying Tenan?" she asked sweetly.  
"Okay, okay I was wrong, get over it already, sheesh." Tenan said, slightly miffed that Tanis proved him wrong.  
"Now I am calling Gozan and Lucile. Please be patient okay?" she said.  
"Man! With all this time we are wasting I could have leveled up Meru some more." Tenan said impatiently.  
"Forget about the game already!" Tanis exclaimed as she picked the phone to call Lucile's home again. There was one ring before someone answered it.  
"Wow! That was fast!" Tanis said.  
"Hey, Tanis I was just about to call you!" Lucile said.  
"What a coincidence. Have you been preparing for Cyrax?" Tanis asked.  
"Actually, I was going to call you to tell you about a sale at the mall." Lucile said.   
"Sorry, that have will have to wait until later, because that presence I felt is actually Cyrax." Tanis said.  
"Whoa! This is serious then! I will get Gozan then, and I will call the others. Now I have to go. Take care Tanny!" Lucile said.  
"You too Lucy, I will talk to you later, bye!" Tanis said, and then she hung up the phone.  
"Lucy? I did not know you two had nicknames for each other." Tenan teased.  
"Forget about it Tenan. Come on we should go to CC to get Uncle Trunks and Aunt Pan. Do not forget to lock the door after yourself bro." Tanis said as she walked out of the door.  
"Yeah I know. Do you have the capsules?" he said as he locked the front door.  
"Yes I do. Come on we must hurry! Let me see… hmm… Ah! Here they are." She said.  
"What are you doing?" Tenan asked.  
"I am checking the capsules for our Senzu beanbags. Here is yours." She said, tossing Tenan's Senzu beans to him and taking off for CC.

Previously on Dragonball LO Tanis felt Cyrax's evil presence and notified Tenan and her cousins then headed to Capsule Corp. (CC) to meet up with Trunks and Pan.

Episode 18: Mysterious Attacks

Tanis and Tenan met up with Lucile and Gozan at Trunks' house and they were working on their plans to alert the rest of the Z-fighters.  
"First I think we should head to CC to get Mom and Dad." Lucile said.  
"That is where we were headed in the first place Lucile." Tenan said.   
"Okay then. Afterwards, we will head to Dende's Lookout to get Piccolo." Lucile said.  
"Actually, it will be easier to go to Grandpa Vegeta's place to get Aleuron and Laiaira because they are closer, right?" Tenan said.  
"Yes, but unfortunately, Laiaira may not come to this fight. Remember she is expecting a child." Tanis said.  
"Right, I forgot about that. Okay then we should leave now." Tenan said. Everyone took to the air and headed to CC.  
"I hope we get everyone ready in time for Cyrax's arrival." Gozan said.  
"Yeah I do too." Tenan agreed. Just at that moment, a very large explosion knocked everyone out of the air with a shockwave of power.  
"Ouch! What was that?" Tenan asked.  
"Oh no, that came from CC! Come on we must hurry!" Tanis said as Gozan became angry and raised his power level to vent his fury.

"I will destroy them!" Gozan said as an aura of brilliant blue energy pulsed around him.   
"Calm down Gozan. We must focus. Let's go!" Lucile said taking to the air again and using more power to speed up, the others followed her lead, but once again, they crashed to the ground from an extraordinary power exertion.  
"Argh, whoever it is will be tough." Tenan said, getting up once more.  
"This is getting repetitive." Gozan said, also getting up again. Lucile and Tanis got up as well. Once again they headed to CC. Fortunately for them there were not any more explosions to slow them down and they continued without interference.  
"I do not like this 'peace' right now. Come on let's transform so we can move faster." Tanis said, and so they did. It took them three minutes to arrive at CC. When they arrived, they were shocked, Capsule Corp was in ruins, and there were corpses everywhere.  
"What the heck happened here?" Tenan said, walking to a body that seemed familiar. Upon examination he found out who it was, "Oh no! It is Tien!" he cried.  
"What! How did this happen? Someone attacked this place! Tien died trying to defend this place!" Lucile exclaimed.  
"No duh genius, did you just figure that out? What did you think went wrong, an experiment?" Gozan said sarcastically.  
"Guys we must not fight amongst ourselves, we should work together. Come on we should look for survivors." Tanis said, taking charge.  
"Oh man. They got Yamcha too. This is so unfair!" Lucile said, as she examined another body.  
"This is not right you coward!" Gozan yelled to the perpetrator.  
"Tanis is right, we must look for survivors." Tenan said solemnly. Together the four friends split into parties of two to find any trace of survivors. Tanis and Lucile went together and Gozan and Tenan together. Gozan and Tenan went to the left and Lucile and Tanis went to the right.  
Tanis and Lucile heard sounds of a fight in an alleyway and ran to investigate. Suddenly Vegeta came flying out and crashed into a cement wall shattering it on impact, Tanis ran over to help him out of the rubble. After he was out he said, "Silly girl! Get out of here and find Kakarot. I can handle this myself. NOW GET!"

"Grandpa you need help, you can not handle this yourself!" Lucile objected.  
"What are you doing here too? Leave NOW! It is too dangerous!" Vegeta said in surprise.  
"Please let us help you. We are Saiyans too!" Tanis said.  
Kneeling down between the two girls Vegeta said, "Trust me, only a true Saiyan can fight this beast."  
Taking a defiant pose, Tanis stood firm, "The only way we will leave is if you make us Grandpa."

"JUST DO AS I TELL YOU!" Vegeta ordered, not wanting to knock them out as he did to Goten and Trunks many years ago. Still refusing, the girls stood their ground, trying to break Vegeta's resolve to keep them from fighting with him. Finally, he gave in saying, "Oh all right then, but only if you have your bags."  
Catching on quickly, Tanis said, "Yes we do," and patted the inside of her belt.  
"Good then let's get started." Vegeta said, and all three of them assumed a fighting stance.

Meanwhile…

On the other side of the ruins of Capsule Corp, another fight alerted Tenan and Gozan. Acting quickly, the two friends ran to investigate, coming to what used to be Doctor Briefs' laboratory. Trunks came hurtling out of nowhere and crashed into a computer, shattering and cutting him in the process. Concerned, Tenan ran over to help him up saying, "What is going on here Trunks?"

"Well Capsule Corp. was attacked by two hideously powerful fighters, just before my own dad showed up, at least thirty minutes ago. He and I are the only people fighting right now, Tien and Yamcha were killed in the initial attacks, and so Dad and I are the only ones left to stall these guys." Trunks explained.  
"What about everyone else, where are they at?" Gozan asked.  
"I think they are preparing for Cyrax himself to show up." Trunks said.  
"But you and Vegeta aren't enough to stop these guys! We need more help. Why didn't you call anyone else to help you Dad?" Gozan said.  
"Yeah Trunks, sometimes you are so much like your own father." Tenan joked.  
"We didn't have time to, but I am glad you two showed up, maybe now we can stop Krautzu." Trunks said.  
"Krautzu, what kind of name is that? He sounds like a pushover to me." Tenan said, looking forward to a good fight, "so where is this guy at anyhow?"

"He is over there." Trunks said, pointing to the corridor. Just then, they all heard, "Triple Blast!" and a series of red, yellow, and blue energy balls hit each of them three times, sending each of them into the main computer, shattering the huge monitor in the wall.  
"Ouch, this might take longer than I thought." Tenan groaned as he got up, "alright let's play tough then." He began to power up to transform, "Rwargh!" and became a Super Saiyan, with hair that stood up like four-inch stakes and dark blue eyes. "Now the fun begins!" he said as Trunks and Gozan did the same.  
"You might actually give me a challenge, weaklings." Krautzu said in his gravelly voice from the shadows.  
"We will just see about that mister!" Tenan challenged, as he assumed his fighting stance.

Episode 19: Goku Has a Plan

Aleuron was preparing for battle with Cyrax; he focused so much on gathering his battle gear that he did not notice Laiaira walk in with Goku.  
"Hey Aleuron, are you almost ready? I have something to talk to you about." Goku said, as he came in the door. Startled Aleuron turned around, "Why hello Kakarot, or do you prefer Goku." Aleuron returned.  
"Just plain old Goku is fine, the Eternal Dragons and Saiyans know me as Kakarot, but everyone on Earth except Vegeta calls me Goku." He said cheerily.  
"Very well Goku, what is it you want to talk to me about that is so important that you had to sneak in on me?" Aleuron said.  
"It is about Turkrat and Krautzu. Just how strong were they when you guys first fought them?" Goku replied.  
"Well they weren't really much of a challenge to us at full strength. Why, has something come up?" Aleuron said.  
"Yes actually something has. It turns out that they are much more powerful than you say they are." Goku said.   
"Well they have been training you know, so naturally they would be, if they train with dedication." Aleuron said.  
"That is just the problem, they haven't trained one bit since you fought them last." Goku said.  
"Then they should not be very strong then." Aleuron said matter of factly.  
"But they are." Goku objected.  
"Alright Goku get to the point, I do not have the time to 'beat around the bush' as the Earthlings put it. What is so important?" Aleuron said, beginning to lose patience.  
"Okay, I am sorry. I just wanted to know how strong they were originally, because they are more powerful than you can imagine. It turns out that Cyrax allowed each of them a wish from Shinrion, the Dragon of Chaos. They have now become more powerful than you or me. Their wishes were, 'To be more powerful than Earth's strongest fighters,' and 'To be stronger than the most powerful Penejni fighter.' Of course, you were the most powerful Penejni at the time, so that makes him stronger than you were, now. I do not think that that wish will make him more powerful than Azulon though, because at that time, you were the strongest, and he could not foresee Azulon becoming more powerful than you. Therefore, Azulon must destroy Krautzu, as none of us Z-fighters stands a chance against him. As for Turkrat's wish, he did not know that the strongest of us Saiyans or any of us could fuse, so Gogeta, Parran, Tenzan, Tacile, or Gotenks, might be able to defeat him. I have also made a wish that none of the fusions will wear off, unless they are damaged severely or the fused warriors decide to end the fusion, so Vegeta, my grandchildren and everyone who can fuse can help bring Turkrat down. Now do you understand Aleuron?" Goku said.  
"Yes, I understand. So now, we can destroy those two for good. After all, as you say, 'Everything has a weakness; all you have to do is find and exploit it.' Well done, my friend, at least you have done your homework" Aleuron said, with a chuckle.  
Now we know how to defeat Turkrat and Krautzu. Will Goku's plan work and how can the Z-fighters stop Cyrax? Find out on the next Dragonball LO!

Previously on Dragonball LO, we found out that Turkrat and Krautzu can be defeated. Will Goku's plan work? Let us find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 20: Goku Initiates his Plan.

Goku used his Instant Transmission to find Azulon. He arrived to find him coming out of Trunks' battle collection closet. He was dressed in a crystal blue Saiyan Armor outfit, he had been expecting Goku and was ready for battle, "What brings you here Goku?" he asked.  
"Well, I have come up with a plan to beat Turkrat and Krautzu. I had wanted to talk to you about it." He replied. Then Goku told Azulon everything that he had spoken about with Aleuron. "Do you think it will work, Azulon? I think it is pretty good." He said after he had finished.   
"Hmm, actually I believe it is a great plan, Goku, well done. By the way, how do you think I look in this outfit?" Azulon said.  
"You look like a strong warrior to me Azulon. Now I must find everyone I mentioned. See you soon Azulon." Goku said and then he vanished once again.  
He arrived at Park Mall, just outside of Bath and Body Works, where Pan and Bra were looking for things with which to decorate their rooms and houses. He walked in and found them at the bathroom section, trying to find candles for their bathtubs and sinks. "Hey guys! Do Trunks and Goten actually allow you to fill your rooms with that stuff?" He said as he held his nose, "Those candles are over perfumed if you ask me."  
Laughing the two women turned around. Bra said, "Goku you will never understand us women."

"You know, I think you are right Bra." Pan said good-naturedly, "Not even our husbands like them either."

"Okay, enough teasing you two, I need you guys to come home with me to get ready to fight one of Cyrax's henchmen." Goku said, getting serious.  
"Oh man! Why did that spoilsport come now? Today was such a nice day for shopping too." Bra complained.  
"That's too bad Grandpa. Who do we have to fight now?" Pan said, losing her good mood and becoming serious.  
"His name is Turkrat, he made a wish to be stronger than Earth's strongest fighter, that being me, so all of us who can fuse must do so, because Turkrat underestimated us Saiyans and he does not know that there are some of us who can fuse, thus becoming stronger than we were originally." Goku said.  
"So your plan is to use everyone who can fuse to defeat Turkrat. Am I right Goku?" Bra said.  
"Yep that's it. That is how we will defeat Turkrat." He said.  
"Ok, so who is going to fight the other guy then?" she asked.  
"How do you know that there was another?" Goku said in surprise.  
"Of course, I knew who in their right mind would not have at least two henchmen?" Bra said logically.  
"Well, you are right Bra. There is another, but he is far too strong for any of us to handle, not even me. Anyway, the other guy is Krautzu; Azulon will take care of him." Goku said.   
"That is not very fair Grandpa. At least ten of us are going to fight one guy, but only one Penejni is going to handle the other guy, correct?" Pan said.  
"Yes, but the other guy is stronger than even Aleuron. Azulon must handle Krautzu himself." Goku said.   
"That is not right! You cannot send Azulon to die! Why did you fail to remember Aleuron is the strongest of them all?" Pan objected.  
"No, I don't. Since I have returned home, I have only sensed that Azulon is the strongest. Anyway, we must be going; I do not think that Vegeta and the girls can hold Turkrat for very long. The same goes for Trunks and the boys, there is no way they can stop Krautzu." He said, taking their arms and using Instant Transmission (from here on, it will now be known as I.T.), to get them to his house.  
When they arrived, he sent them to the fitting room, saying, "Get changed into Saiyan Battle Armor uniforms, there are enough in there, so I think you will be able to find a color that you like." Pan and Bra went in together. When they came out, Pan was dressed in a fuchsia suit and Bra was in a pink suit. Tossing an orange and blue outfit to Goku, Pan said, "You need one too Grandpa, we aren't going to wear these outfits if you don't wear one yourself."

"Huh? I do not need this armor! I am a more experienced fighter." He objected.  
"Then we don't either." Pan said as she turned back to the closet.   
"Wait! You do need them!" Goku said.  
"Not if you don't." Bra argued.  
"Oh fine then, I will wear one, but only so you will." Goku gave in.  
"Thank you Goku." Bra said.  
When he was changed he said, "Now head to Capsule Corporation, I need to find Goten so that he can fuse with Trunks. I will catch up with you later." Then he prepared for I.T. again, focusing on Goten's Ki and vanished.  
"Alright Bra, let's go." Pan said, taking off.  
"Wait! We need our Senzu beans!" Bra said.  
"I got them already, here are yours." Pan said, tossing Bra her bag.  
"I didn't know you always carried those with you." Bra said, catching it and taking off to catch up with Pan.  
Goku arrived in Goten's HTC, where he found Goten training very hard; sweat was dripping all over his body, "Hey Goten! Take it easy son. Don't tire yourself out already; we have a big fight today." He called.  
"Oh hi Dad, what do you mean by a big fight? Has Cyrax arrived?" Goten said.  
"Not quite yet son, but his minions have and we need everyone who can fuse to fight one of them." Goku said.  
Counting on his fingers, Goten figured out how many people they needed, "Let's see there are: Tanis, Tenan, Gozan, Lucile, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Pan, you and me. Whoa! That is ten fighters for one person! He must be very strong." Goten exclaimed.  
"Yes he is. Just clean up and prepare yourself. I will wait in the living room. Okay?" Goku said.  
"Alright, by the way, if you are hungry, you can raid the kitchen." Goten said.   
"You know, doing all this searching has made me hungry. I think I will." Goku said, never wanting to pass up a meal if a chance for one came up. He went to the kitchen to wait for Goten. It was ten minutes later when Goten came back.  
"I hope you did your dishes Dad! Bra doesn't like a dirty kitchen." Goten called from the living room.  
Goku had dishes piled in the sink three feet high, "Uh oh. Uh Shenron, I wish the kitchen was clean again." He said. His eyes glowed red, and he heard the dragon say, "It is done." Everything was shining clean once more-, which was a good thing because Goten walked in at that moment- "Wow, for once you didn't make a mess." Goten said, he was now dressed in a silver Saiyan uniform.  
"You might want these too." Goten said as he gave Goku a bag of Senzu beans.  
"Thanks son. All right, take my arm; we are going to Capsule Corp. now." Goku said as he focused on CC. Then they vanished.  
Finally, Goku has everyone who can fuse at, or headed to Capsule Corporation. Will his plan work, or will it be a total failure? Find out on the next Dragonball LO!

Previously on Dragonball LO, Goku went around getting everyone who could fuse prepared for a fight with Turkrat. He also notified Azulon and prepared him to fight against Krautzu. Today on Dragonball LO, we start the second stage of Goku's plan. Will it be enough to stop these powerful adversaries? Let us find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 21: A Bleak Situation  
Today our episode starts with Vegeta and his granddaughters fighting Turkrat, the trio is having a tough time against this awesome enemy. Likewise, Trunks, Gozan, and Tenan are not faring very well either.

A powerful beam hit Vegeta in his ribs and crushed him to the ground. Staggering to his feet, he stood unsteadily, Lucile ran to his side to help him steady himself, "You should rest for awhile Grandpa, for you have been fighting for quite some time and are tired. We will fight until more help arrives." She said and set him against a wall.  
"You are pathetic Saiyan, letting your granddaughters take over. What kind of grandpa are you?" Turkrat mocked.  
"Leave grandpa alone! He has been fighting for a long time, you would be tired too if you had been fighting as long as him!" Lucile said.  
"I have been, so why am I not even breaking a sweat little girl?" he said.  
"Her name is Lucile. Perhaps you should call her that if you don't want to end up in the hospital mister." A voice said from behind him. Turning around he saw SSF3 Tanis. Tanis had bronze hair to her waist. Her eyes were sea green and she had a gold aura around her, interlaced with electricity.  
"What is this?" he asked.  
"This is Super Saiyan Three if you must know." Tanis said.  
"Hah! Your Grandpa was Super Saiyan Four and he still did not stand a chance against me. What makes you think you will do any better than him, child?" Turkrat scoffed  
"For your edification my name is Tanis, and I expect to be treated with respect." Tanis said.  
"You expect me to have respect, for a weakling like you? Ha! I like your sense of humor child." He laughed.  
"Then I hope you like broken bones." Tanis countered.  
"Enough idle talk, I am here to destroy the likes of you." He said.  
"Just try me." She challenged.  
Turkrat charged at Tanis, who just vanished and elbow dropped him in his spine, changing his direction towards the ground instead. He hit it with a sickening thud, throwing up large clouds of debris.  
"You are lucky I didn't use my full power in that attack, otherwise you might have broken something." She said.  
"You will regret that, Tanis." He said as he got up, "For that is the last freebie you get."

"Really, I guess nice guys finish last, Turkrat." She said.  
"Then no more mister nice guy." He said taking to the air. Following him, Tanis took off.   
"Here, the fun begins." He said and then he vanished. Unable to sense his Ki, Tanis looked around herself. Turkrat hammer smashed her shoulder blades. The sheer force of the hit drove her to the street. Recovering quickly, she did a combat roll to the left just in time to avoid a beam that struck the spot where she had been lying seconds before.  
"Hmm, she is faster than I thought. What can I do to slow her down? Hmm maybe if I break a few bones she will be in too much pain to move as fast." He mused, suddenly he heard, "Blazing Attack!" from behind him. He turned around to see Tanis with her right hand open palmed to him with her left hand overlapping her right with her left fingers filling in the gaps on her right. Then a medium sized crystal blue beam came his way at such high speed that he could not even block it. It hit him dead center in his chest, shattering his armor into millions of fragments.  
"Argh, you just destroyed my favorite suit; now I need a new one! I will make you pay the cost with your blood!" he yelled, and then again, from behind him once more, "Blazing Attack!" The beam hit him in his back speeding him to a cement pillar, shattering the rest of his armor and it on impact. It collapsed on to his bruised body rendering him immobile.  
"That's it! Now feel my power!" Turkrat powered to fifty percent of his maximum, clearing all debris from his body and gouging a crater in the ground. He was twice his original size and his muscles became larger and more toned. The sheer amount of power he was exerting was too much for Tanis to take while in the air. She was smashed into the ground and the road buckled and caved in on impact, burying her under tons of rock and soil.  
Losing energy rapidly, because of her transformation, Tanis had to think quickly "I must use a Blazing Attack to get out of here, but I can't get into position under all this weight. What else can I do?" she thought, "I remember something Aleron told me, 'When in a life-threatening emergency, you body enters a stage of extra strength and power. This is called the 'Fight or flight response'. Your body will release large amounts of a hormone called adrenaline. You gain extra strength and power.'" Then Tanis remembered how Aleron had taught her to amplify that power. She focused and unlocked her hidden strength. Her power sharply increased to new levels that she had only felt from Vegeta and Goku. Without trying to, she began to transform. Her hair returned to its original color and size. Her muscles grew, and then the rest of her became even more femininely toned, then her transformation finished, she had become SSjF4. Without hesitating, she exploded from her former tomb to be, sending up huge clouds of asphalt and debris.  
Shocked Turkrat said, "How heck did you come back from the dead?" Smiling she said, "I am not that easy to kill Turkrat." Then she reverted to non-Super form saying, "Ugh! That was too much power." She collapsed to the ground.  
"Ha! It looks like you are the only one left Lucile. Give up and I shall spare you three a painful death." He said.  
"As long as there is power in me to fight, Turkrat, I shall fight to the end." Lucile said, beginning to transform.  
"Stand down girl, I will take it from here." Vegeta said from behind her. Turning around Lucile said in surprise, "Grandpa you are all right! How did you do that?"

Vegeta said, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now go get your cousin to safety." Running to Tanis' prone body Lucile said, "He must have used a Senzu bean. Tanis needs one too; I have to carry her to safety first, though."

"It is good to see that you can fight again Vegeta, but you are still no match for my power." Turkrat gloated.

"We shall see Turkrat. Shall we?" Vegeta said assuming a fighting stance.

Episode 22: A Timely Appearance

Krautzu had really thrashed up Trunks. In fact, Trunks' injuries were so bad that he could not even stand.  
"Man, Dad you were not kidding when you said this guy was tough." Gozan groaned as he got out of a crater that Krautzu's Onyx Cannon had made with Gozan as the shovel. Tenan was unconscious in a pile of rubble about five feet from Krautzu. Summoning Gozan over, Trunks said, "Do you happen to have a Senzu bean? My bag was incinerated."

"Sure, here you go Dad, just for you." Gozan said, and then he handed Trunks a much-needed Senzu bean. Instantly Trunks was on his feet, ready for battle once more.   
"Now go move Tenan to a safer place, son." Trunks said.   
"Wait a second, I am fighting Krautzu now!" Gozan said.  
"Not anymore you aren't." Trunks said.  
"But I was!" Gozan argued.  
Motioning to Krautzu to hold on for a moment, Trunks took his son's shoulders, saying, "You have done enough now Gozan. Now you must be with Tenan." Pointing to the unconscious fighter, he ordered, "Go now! Help him to safety." Reluctantly, Gozan went to Tenan's unconscious form.  
"Now we finish this." Trunks said as he transformed to SSj2 once more.  
"Come on little man; is this your maximum power already? I have seen it all; it is not even a challenge to me." At that moment the two fighters heard, Stand down Trunks, because I will handle this now. Turning around Trunks saw a crystal blue dragon. It was Mystic Azulon!  
Finally, Krautzu can be defeated, thanks to Azulon making a timely appearance, or can he? Find out on the next Dragonball LO!

Previously on Dragonball LO Mystic Azulon saved Trunks by showing up just in time to fight Krautzu. Will Azulon have as much power as we think? Will Krautzu unlock powers that are even more horrible and defeat him? Find out on Dragonball LO!

Episode 23: Stage Two

"Take the boys to that field and wait for Goku and the others." The dragon pointed the way with his tail. Mystic Azulon looked nothing like the person Trunks knew. Instead, he now looked like the dragons of legend, but nothing like Shenron or the other Eternal Dragons. He was as tall as a two-story house. His four legs were about as thick as a redwood tree and ended in five five-inch claws on each foot. His neck was as long as a giraffe's, his head was as big as a great white shark's body and had two rear-facing horns just above his eye-ridges that were three feet long. Gleaming white teeth about three inches long and two inches wide filled his mouth. His spine had plates like a stegosaurus' running from the base of his skull all the way to his tail. He had a tail like a brontosaurus', which ended in a razor sharp spade. His wings were bat-like, but instead they were fifty feet across. The manner in which he spoke was through telepathy, which is like hearing a voice in your head.

Surprised, Krautzu said, "What is this? I knew the Penejni were related to dragons, but I did not know they could become one."

Now you do. Follow me Krautzu. Let us go to the Scorched Desert, where we will have more room to battle. With that, Mystic Azulon took to the air.  
"Very well, you can choose the place to die." Krautzu said, "But let me ask you this. Would you prefer roses or carnations?"  
Hmm, I have always liked roses. What do you like? Azulon said jokingly.  
"Carnations are nice, but I will not be the one receiving the flowers, dragon." Krautzu said.   
My name is Azulon, and we will see who gets the flowers and who will be delivering them. Azulon said. Just then, they arrived in the Scorched Desert. The two fighters took their places on opposite sides.

Meanwhile on the other side of CC…  
A powerful beam-punch-kick combo crushed Vegeta to the ground again. He had just barely got to his feet when another combo hit him again. This time, he did not get up.  
"Ha! You are a pathetic 'Prince of Saiyans', you can't even keep your feet long enough to hit me." Turkrat taunted.  
Struggling mightily to get back up, Vegeta countered, "At least I do not need a wish to become powerful. In fact, I could rip you to shreds at your original power level." Just then, Turkrat struck the battle-worn warrior with a one handed beam, "Dark Wave!" A medium-sized black and red beam knifed through the air at high speed, engulfing Vegeta in a black ball of energy and then imploding, creating a shockwave of power, blasting Vegeta five hundred feet away. The beam's shockwave also blasted Turkrat back as well.  
"Argh, I should not have used that at close range." He got back to his feet. Preparing a blast to finish off his adversary, he was unaware that Goku had arrived right after impact. He took a blue beam to his back.  
"Take this Turkrat, Kamehameha!" Goku fired a supercharged beam at Turkrat, knocking him unconscious. Laughing cheerily Goku said to the Knocked Out warrior "Weren't you ever taught to watch your back?" Then he flew to Vegeta's unconscious body.  
"Wow, he is hurt pretty bad. He seems to be near death. I guess I arrived just in time old friend." Goku said, as he lifted up his fallen comrade and then used I.T. to Blossom Meadow, where everyone was waiting.

Episode 24: Get Ready to Fuse! 

Trunks had just arrived with Gozan and the still unconscious Tenan at about the same time that Lucile arrived with the still unconscious Tanis. Gozan and Lucile both set their burdens against a log and boulder, respectively. Pan came over to Tenan, while Bra went to Tanis. They attempted to awaken the two young fighters, managing to get them conscious enough to take a Senzu bean.  
"Tanis awaken, you need to take a Senzu bean." Bra said as she gently shook her.  
"Ugh! I feel so tired; can't I just rest a little more?" Tanis said as she woke up.  
"No. We are going to need all the help we can get." Bra said as she gave the bean to Tanis.   
"Oh alright, I will fight some more." Tanis said reluctantly, swallowing the bean.  
"What is the matter?" Bra asked.  
"It is hopeless. We cannot beat that guy. He trashed us, Mom." Tanis said.  
"With fusion, we can Tanis." Bra said.  
"Oh! We are going to fuse! Okay. Count me in." Tanis said her mood improving.  
At that moment, Tenan, who had just swallowed his Senzu bean, said, "Uh. What is fusion?"  
"Huh? Don't tell me you don't know what fusion is." Tanis said in shock.  
"Well I don't. What is it sis?" Tenan said.  
"Tenan, you are hopeless, completely hopeless." Tanis said, shaking her head.   
"Come on! Tell me already!" Tenan said in exasperation.   
"Okay. Fusion is the combining of one or more things to form a new one; in this case, we are the 'things' to be fused. The new 'thing' to be formed will be a warrior with the combined strength of two fighters. For example, Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Vegeta fuse to form Gogeta. When Gogeta is SS4, it will be like fighting a SS8." Tanis explained.  
"Hey Tanis, I only asked for a definition, not a science lecture. Anyway, thank you sis." Tenan said with his usual humor.  
"At least we know he is well enough to fight now, because he is back to his usual self." Pan said, sitting on her heels.  
Then there was a brief gust of wind and Aleuron, Aleron, and Ultron appeared.  
"Hey everyone, I hope we get to fight too!" Aleuron said.  
"Not this time you guys, but you can stay and help us if it looks real bad." Goku said, taking Vegeta off his shoulders and setting him against a large boulder.  
"You know, he is injured badly." Lucile said, "Would even a Senzu bean help?"  
"Remember what Dende said? 'I have infused these beans with my healing power,' or something like that." Tenan said, "All we have to do is get him conscious enough to take one."   
"Hey Vegeta, wake up! Take this Senzu bean and be restored with more power than before!" Goku said, emphasizing 'power'. Then Vegeta stirred, and Goku put a Senzu bean into his mouth.  
When his strength returned and his power increased, he got up saying, "Where is that punk? I am going to teach him a lesson he will remember in the afterlife. No one insults my heritage and lives!"   
"He will wake up soon, but to beat him we need to fuse, Vegeta." Goku said.  
"What! I will fight without fusing; I do not need your 'strength' Kakarot!" Vegeta said.  
"But we have to; Tenan does not know how to fuse." Goku objected.  
"What! What kind of Saiyan does not know how to fuse?" Vegeta said.  
"One who never has?" Tenan answered in a smart-alecky way.  
"I did not ask for your smart remarks boy!" Vegeta said, whirling on Tenan, "Alright then. I will not tolerate one of my kindred who can not fuse."  
"Alright Vegeta let's show them how it is done." Goku said.

Now Goku and the others are together. Will the fusion warriors be strong enough to defeat Turkrat? Stay tuned to find out!

Previously on Dragonball LO Goku and the others readied themselves to fuse and fight Turkrat, as well as teach Tenan and Gozan how to fuse.

Episode 25: A Little Lesson in Fusion

Goku and Vegeta stood about five feet apart; they pointed their index and middle fingers on both their hands to the sky. Then they pointed them towards each other, took three steps towards each other, and said, "Fusion Ha!" When they closed the distance, their fingertips touched end to end. There was a bright flash of white light; when it cleared, there stood only one fighter where two were before. Gogeta looked different this time, because an orange-blue Saiyan Armor eclipsed the orange and black fusion vest.  
"Whoa, that is just creepy man." Tenan said in shock and admiration.  
"I hope you are watching carefully boys." Pan said. She and Bra copied Goku and Vegeta's motions exactly.   
"Why do they do that?" Tenan said in response to the strange motions.  
"Fusion is a very tricky thing Tenan. If you do not do it right, you can totally mess it up. Instead, you would hinder, not help us." Lucile said.  
"That is why you must do everything perfectly right." Tanis said.  
"This is why we all did not fuse at the same time Tenan. We want you to totally understand it." The new female warrior said in Pan and Bra's voices.  
"Yikes! Who are you?" Tenan jumped in surprise.  
"I am Parran the fusion warrior of Pan and Bra. Hence the name: Pa- ran only with two 'R's instead of one."  
Parran had purple shoulder-length hair and slate-gray eyes. She was wearing lavender Saiyan Armor and purple fusion pants. She was about five-foot-six, and looked like Xena the warrior princess, only without the weapons. Her armor also eclipsed the fusion vest as well.  
Next up were Goten and Trunks. They did the exact same motions as the others. There was a bright flash of white light once more, when it faded, Gotenks said, "It has been awhile. Soon it will be time to kick butt." Gotenks now looked like a more mature and grown up version of kid Gotenks. He was wearing metallic blue Saiyan Armor that completely covered the fusion vest.  
"Now it is our turn." Tanis said.  
Tanis and Lucile took the now familiar stance and proceeded to fuse. "Fusion Ha!" the girls said in unison. Once again, there was a bright flash of light, and then it faded. In the girls' old place now stood a beautiful female warrior, she had brown hair with black highlights, which came down to her shoulders and she had fuchsia eyes. Her body almost perfectly fit the 'hourglass' figure, with the exception that it was slightly larger, because she had very well sized and toned muscles in her abdomen. She was wearing rose-colored Saiyan Armor that covered the fusion vest and she wore purple fusion pants.   
Tenan and Gozan were shocked at the changes in their sisters, Gozan said, "Wow! I can not believe those are our sisters, can you Tenan?"  
Equally surprised, Tenan said, "I knew our sisters were pretty, but I had no idea… Oh well, at least we know they are a perfect compliment to each other."  
Aleron said, "This look… it is quite attractive."  
With his usual humor, Tenan laughed, "We might not even have to fight. I mean who would want to hurt someone that beautiful."  
Interjecting, the female warrior said, "Enough gawking; now it is your turn to fuse. By the way, my name is Tacile."  
"Oh right, I forgot we are learning to fuse now. Okay Tenan, let us go for it." Gozan said.  
"Yeah, I wonder how cool we will look." Tenan agreed, "Please don't mess up though Gozan, I want to shock all the ladies."  
"Right, let us do it." Gozan replied.  
The two boys stood five feet away from each other using the same hand motions that they had seen earlier. Then they took three steps towards each other, closing the distance. When they were two feet from each other, they touched their fingertips together, end to end. There was a bright flash of white light, they felt a tingling sensation as their atoms fused together, and then it was finished.  
The new fighter staggered around as he regained his sense of balance. When he steadied, the other fused fighters were able to get a good look at him. He looked somewhat of a fusion between Gogeta and Gotenks. His hair was jet black and was like Gogeta's and his build was that of Gotenks', except his muscles slightly bigger and looked like rocks. He had dark brown eyes. He was wearing copper colored Saiyan Armor that totally covered every part of the fusion clothes.  
"So how do I look, do you think all the girls would like this?" the fighter asked.  
"Very funny Tenzan, just because you look like 'The Rock' does not mean you are as popular as him." Tacile said.  
Turkrat had arrived during the fusion of Tenan and Gozan, and interrupted them with a blast that hit every one present, including the non-fighting Penejni.   
"Argh, that cheater he is going to pay for that." Tenzan said as he and everyone else got up.  
"Who do you think you are to attack people who are not fighting against you?" He asked.  
"I am unstoppable, that is what I think, err, know I am." Turkrat said evilly.  
"Guys stand back I'll take care of him." Tenzan said, powering up to his maximum and becoming SS3, "Giyahh!" he shouted and grew a golden mane of hair down the length of his back. He had dark green eyes and an enormous golden aura that pushed Turkrat thirty feet back.  
Turkrat was unfazed, "Now where does this seem familiar from? Oh, yes, that girl I fought looked similar to you, but she was not a challenge to me at fifty percent of my maximum, I will just brush you aside as well."  
"You have already made your second major mistake in life, Turkrat. That is underestimating your opponent." Tenzan said.  
"Really, what was my first mistake then?" Turkrat asked.  
"Working for the cause of evil was your first and most critical mistake." Tenzan said simply, and then he assumed a fighting stance.

The battle with Turkrat has begun. How powerful is Tenzan, and will he be stronger than SSjF3 Tanis? Find out on Dragonball LO!

This episode begins with Azulon fighting in the desert with Krautzu. It will alternate between the two major fights throughout today's episode.

Episode 26: The Fierce Fights

Azulon easily batted back a large energy ball towards Krautzu with his tail, catching him dead center in his chest. The force of the blow sent him into the desert sands, leaving a mile long fissure, which filled in as rapidly as it opened up.  
Krautzu got up dazedly, his movements were unsteady and it took him a little time to recover. He decided to release all of his dormant power, "Rwargh!" he was surrounded by an evil looking aura.  
Azulon tried to brace himself by digging all his claws into the desert soil, but to no avail, the sheer force of Krautzu's power tossed him about like a rag doll, creating a maelstrom of sand and boulders, which the desert sands had previously buried. When everything settled down boulders now littered their battle area. Azulon got up off his side and prepared to strike while Krautzu was vulnerable. "Feel my Dragon Rage!" Azulon said as a yellow ball of energy with multiple rings through it flew from his mouth to strike Krautzu in his chest once again, burying him under tons of sand. Krautzu blasted away all the sand by activating his aura.   
"Impressive Azulon, but you will have to try harder, much harder than that if you want to beat me." He said cockily.  
Do not worry about that Krautzu, I will get you those carnations sooner than you think." Azulon said.

Meanwhile in Blossom Meadow…  
Gogeta and the other fusion warriors moved to a safer distance in order to allow Tenzan and Turkrat all the room they needed.  
Turkrat dashed towards Tenzan in an attempt to catch him off guard. Tenzan easily sidestepped the attack and right elbow smashed him in the spine, crushing him to the ground.  
"Argh, so that ploy did not work the way I planned." Turkrat said as he got up.  
"Of course not, I am doubly aware of what you are going to do." Tenzan said.  
Turkrat jumped and did a 360-degree roundhouse to Tenzan's head. Once again, Tenzan avoided the attack. This time he grabbed the offending leg with one arm; he swung Turkrat like a lasso, releasing him to the ground, digging a thirty-foot crater.  
When he got out, Turkrat formed a beam in his left index and middle fingers. He called, "Ray of Destruction!" He launched a pencil-wide black beam at Tenzan  
From the audience, Aleuron called, "Do not fire a beam back to block it Tenzan!"   
Unfortunately, he warned Tenzan too late, for the cocky young fighter had just launched a high power attack to block it.  
"Perhaps this will stop it, Burning Kamehameha!" He cried as he fired a medium-sized blue beam with red fire corkscrewing through it.  
"Fool! You have made a fatal mistake, Tenzan. Ha-ha!" Turkrat gloated, "Watch and see!"  
"What is happening?" Tenzan asked in shock. The Ray of Destruction wave was swallowing the energy of the Burning Kamehameha wave, increasing its size and power. Soon it was a large super-concentrated beam traveling along the path of the Burning Kamehameha. Tenzan desperately tried keeping the beam from touching him, but to no avail. The evil beam struck Tenzan in his chest, and then it shrunk into Tenzan's body, becoming invisible. There was a second's delay before a very large, nuclear seeming explosion came from the point of impact. The shockwave blasted Tenzan seventy feet back and thirty feet down. The sheer energy output shattered Tenzan's once beautiful Saiyan Armor into trillions of microscopic pieces and split the Fusion apart, leaving two gravely injured boys.  
"What that is impossible!" Gogeta said; which was Vegeta actually speaking.  
Stepping in, Parran said, "Tacile and Gotenks move Tenan and Gozan." She said, and then adding telepathically Try to arouse them enough to get them a Senzu bean, I will attempt to defeat Turkrat now the two fighters nodded and each took a boy on their shoulder.

Meanwhile at the Scorched Desert…   
"Rwargh!" Krautzu cried as he flew into Azulon's close combat area to try to make it harder to hit him. Only Azulon had prepared for a maneuver like this, and struck him with his front claws, gouging Krautzu's chest. Krautzu stumbled back from the power of the attack. He fired a one handed medium-sized green beam from his left hand, "Toxiara Wave!"  
Azulon folded his wings in front of him to block the attack, but it was not enough. On contact with his wings, the beam exploded, releasing a cloud of toxic spores to cover Azulon, poisoning him.  
Is this poison? It is foul play! Azulon said.  
"I will do anything to win, dragon." Krautzu said smirking as the beam covered the dragon.   
Very well, you may have it your way. He said, Azulon, Penejni Curaga Armor   
"You coward, healing yourself." Krautzu said angrily.  
You are the one, who started this, and now you are not having fun anymore. You brought it on yourself. Azulon said.  
"Curse you dragon! Die!" Krautzu roared, "Blitz Strike!" A flurry of blue and yellow balls flew forth from his hands.  
Azulon folded his wings around his body once more to block the balls of energy. He then retaliated, Crystal Freeze! He unfolded his wings, and then flapped them at high speed to create a blizzard of ice. The blizzard surrounded Krautzu, encasing him immovably in ice. Azulon was just about to try to finish off Krautzu when he heard, "Hold! Let me finish him Azulon!" from behind him in the air. He turned around to investigate the voice. He saw a man in pearl-white armor with six pairs of wings, holding what looked like a cannon on his left arm and a large wicked looking sword in his right arm.  
Dart, I thought Cyrax killed you and the others when he overran Endiness. Azulon said in surprise.  
"No he did not, but he almost did. Thanks to Shana we are all alive." Dart replied, "May I please finish him? I want to teach him not to mess with the Dragoons and our friends."  
You may. I think I will get those carnations he wanted. Azulon said.  
"Thanks old friend." Dart said, sheathing his sword, and supporting his other arm as the cannon began to glow. "Divine Dragon Cannon, WARRGH!" A large rainbow colored beam shot forth. On impact, it exploded into a large ball with two rings crossing each other. The explosion blew the ice statue of Krautzu to bits that melted as soon as they touched the scorching sands of the desert.  
Dart landed next to Azulon and stood for a moment. Then a bright white light shone and he transformed out of Dragoon.  
"The others are at Laiaira and Aleuron's home. I will contact them later. However, will you take me to Blossom Meadow?" He said.  
Yes, climb on to my back and I will take us there. Azulon said.  
"Do you know what I envy about you guys?" Dart asked.  
No, what is it? Azulon said.  
"It is that you do not have to be fighting to transform." He said.  
Ha-ha, that is funny Dart. Azulon laughed and then he took off for Blossom Meadow.

Krautzu has fallen at last. Who would have thought it would not be Azulon who defeated him? At least the Z-fighters have someone else to help them defeat Cyrax and Turkrat. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 27: Turkrat's Descent Begins

Previously on Dragonball LO Azulon managed to beat Krautzu with a little help from an old friend. How well is Goku's plan working? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO! 

Parran began to transform, "Yaa!" A golden orb of energy surrounded her. When it vanished, Parran had bronze hair down to her waist, her eyes were teal, and a bronze colored aura with lightning surrounded her.  
"What is this, another SSj3? You are beginning to bore me with your pathetic powers." Turkrat said.  
"We will see just how bored you are when I get through with you." Parran said

In the meantime…

Tacile and Gotenks brought Tenan and Gozan to Gohan and Videl's place because they thought no place else would be better. In addition, Videl had diagnostic equipment and could evaluate the two boys. They were in critical condition and Videl had bad news for the two fighters.  
"They are not going to make it you two, I have checked them thoroughly, and their insides must have been melted by the power of that blast. I can think of nothing else, I am truly sorry." Videl said sadly.  
"Can't we do anything at all? There must be some way for us to save them." Gotenks said. Tacile said nothing, she could not, she was silently crying.  
"No I am afraid we can't, not even Dende can help." Videl replied, struggling to restrain herself from breaking down and crying as well.  
Tenan became conscious enough to cough up blood. He struggled to speak, "Tacile… cough take care of everyone cough Kick his butt cough." Then he was quiet.  
"I will Tenan; I will avenge your death." Tacile said, enraged. Gozan died a little while later saying, "It will be cough okay sis."   
Gotenks and Tacile carried a boy apiece and a shovel to Pine Forest and buried them at the two boys' favorite hangout.

Back at the battle scene, Parran went flying into a large boulder and through to the ground. She launched out of the crater as soon as she stopped moving. Turkrat had been too slow and missed his target when he launched another Ray of Destruction.  
"Hey Turkrat, I am over here." Parran taunted from her locale, which was ten feet from him.   
"Curse you SS3s, you are so fast. Fine let me show you more of my power, 75 to be exact." He said, beginning to power up more. "KYAA!" A blue aura surrounded him and his size reduced but his muscles packed together, enabling more muscle mass, while trying to match his speed to that of Parran's.  
"Oh good, maybe you will be more of a challenge then." She taunted.  
"Why you, you, I don't know who you think you are messing with, but I will be the last sight you see!" Turkrat spluttered, "Take this, Turbo Blaster! Ha-ha!" He fired a one handed mid-size silver beam with a red front at her. She just vanished, making the beam miss.  
She taunted him once again, "Boy, if that is all you have. Then you should just go home." With that, she lay on her side in the air, pulled out a book, and began to read.  
This enraged him and he charged toward her at full speed and began throwing punches and kicks of all types at her. She blocked every one of them with one arm.   
"Would you mind getting out of the light? Your shadow is making the words too dark." She said, while continuing to block his attacks.  
He stopped for a moment to say, "How are you so fast?"   
She looked up from her book, saying, "There is something called training. A thing you know too little about."  
"What, you say I don't train! This is ridiculous; I will show you the full potential of this stage!" He raged.  
She closed the book, "Really, do you promise?" Then she put it back into her pocket.   
"You will pay for your insolence with your life, Parran." He growled.  
"Ooh, I am so scared. Please do not hurt me. I am an emotional woman, you will cause me trauma." She drawled in an irritating voice.  
"That's it you will die NOW!" Turkrat yelled.  
"Please don't shout, Turkrat, I have sensitive ears." She continued.  
"Okay play time is over!" Turkrat said, throwing a left and right hook. Parran dodged both easily, and punched him in the stomach with one straight-arm thrust, knocking his breath out and making him vomit. Then she elbow smashed his upper back followed by a cross punch to the same place. He fell at an amazing speed out of the air, landing in the same place she had been previously, digging it deeper.

In the meantime…

"The rest of the team is not going to like this." Gotenks said to Tacile as they flew back to the battle.  
"No, sniff they won't." Tacile responded.  
"We must tell them anyhow." Gotenks said gently.  
"I know sniff and Turkrat will pay." Tacile said.   
"He will, I will not let him forget what he did." Gotenks swore.

Parran seems to have an advantage over Turkrat and is doing quite well. How long will it be before the Z-fighters destroy Turkrat and how will everyone take the news of Tenan and Gozan's demise? Will the deaths of those brave warriors be the downfall of the Z-Team? Will it give them a new reason to fight? Stay tuned to find out.

Previously on Dragonball LO, the Z-fighters lost two great fighters to Turkrat. So far, it seems like Parran has the advantage over Turkrat. How long will it last once they get the news of Tenan and Gozan's deaths? Find out on this Episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 28: Heartbreak. 

Turkrat got up painfully from the crater he had been lying in. He held his shoulder and deliberately hit it against a boulder that was at the top of the pit. CRRACCKK! "ARRGH! That hurt Parran!" He yelled.  
Parran look up casually from her book, which she had taken out again, and said calmly in a motherly tone, "Now, Turkrat what have I told you about yelling?"  
"You're not my mother; I don't have to listen to you." He said acidly.   
Putting the book away, Parran said, "That is the wrong answer Turkrat. Now you will be punished." She started towards him.  
"Wait Parran, we have something to tell you that you need to know." Gotenks and Tacile, who had just arrived, called.  
"Wait here Turkrat; I will deal with you later." She said, turning on her heel, and then she went to the group.  
"Well, where are Tenan and Gozan at you two?" Parran asked as soon as she got there.  
Just then, Azulon showed up with Dart riding on his back and then Dart jumped off and went to introduce himself to the fighters.  
"Who is this, Azulon?" Gogeta said.  
This is an old friend of ours; he is Dart, an ally of the Penejni, a Dragoon. He is the Divine Dragoon there are six altogether. Azulon said.  
"There are six Divine Dragoons?" Gogeta asked.  
No, there are six different Dragoons. Was there not another one of you fused warriors? Azulon said.  
"Yes, but he was injured, and is recovering, right?" Parran said, turning toward Gotenks and Tacile.  
"We did not finish introducing ourselves." Gotenks said, attempting to change the subject and delay the bad news. He looked at Tacile for support.  
"Yes, we need to get to know who we are fighting with first." Tacile said, in support of Gotenks.  
"You are avoiding the topic. Where are Tenan and Gozan at?" Parran demanded.  
"Can't you wait a little longer?" Gotenks said, stalling.  
"I can't, you two called me from a battle to tell me something important; now what is it and where are Tenan and Gozan!" Parran said impatiently.   
"Very well then, I suggest that you sit down." Gotenks said and she did so.  
"The Ray of Destruction energy attack from Turkrat mortally wounded the two boys. Gotenks and I brought them as fast as we could to Videl and Gohan's home, where she examined them… there was nothing that anyone could do to save them, not even Dende would have been able to help… You guys, Tenan and Gozan are dead." Tacile said. Parran broke into tears, ran to Gotenks, and transformed out of SSF 3, because she was so distraught.  
"Oh just excellent, two less Rebels to worry about, Cyrax will be pleased." Turkrat gloated, for he had heard the entire exchange. Now that their fighting spirit is broken, I can dispose of them more easily. He thought.  
"You think this is funny, don't you. Let me tell you something, Turkrat. I despise people like you." Dart said menacingly as he drew his sword.  
"They were teenagers for crying out loud. They asked for it when they challenged me, besides my orders are to destroy ALL opposition, and that means women and children as well, and there is no one strong enough to stop me." Turkrat said.  
"Then destroy me first! AHHH GWA!" Dart said as a brilliant white light shone. When it faded, he was now wearing pearl-white armor. He now had four pairs of wings on his back, his sword had grown and developed a very keen cutting edge and was pearl-white as well. On his left arm was an arm cannon. On his left shoulder, there was another cannon, only this one looked like a SAM launcher.  
"What the heck? I thought Lord Cyrax destroyed all of you annoying Dragoons, I knew that I had seen you somewhere, but I could not remember where. However, I do remember that you were no match for my lord, now you most certainly won't be one for me, ha-ha-ha!" Turkrat said.  
"Humph, just try me Turkrat." Dart said as he flew towards Turkrat.

What is this, Dart is going to fight Turkrat? Will he be strong enough to destroy Turkrat? Stay tuned to find out, next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 29: A Tough Battle 

Previously on Dragonball LO, the fusion warriors met Dart, a Dragoon and a powerful ally, and received the tragic news about Tenan and Gozan, angered by such a cowardly deed, Dart challenged Turkrat to a battle to the death to avenge the two boys. Will he be strong enough to finish this menace? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Turkrat stood as still as a statue as he reached into his jacket. He pulled out a dragon shaped yellow sword from within.   
Dart, however, recognized what he was doing and cut his attack off, "So, you are going to use a Dragon Buster huh? Too bad for you though, I won't be caught off guard like Lavitz was, it will take more than a weapon like that to kill me."  
"Oh, so you lost a friend to this sword, huh. Don't worry too much though, you will shortly join him." Turkrat said.  
"I can't fight like this though, wait a second." Dart said as he landed back on the ground. The same brilliant flash of white light flashed once more. When it faded, Dart was back to normal.  
"What are you doing Dart? You can't fight him like that!" Tacile said.  
"I know, neither can I fight him as a Dragoon either." He said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Because, the sword that he is holding is the Dragon Buster, it would instantly kill me as a Dragoon, at least this way I can defend myself better." Dart said.  
"Hmm, so you have done your homework, interesting, but now you can't hope to match my power." Turkrat said.  
"I lost one friend to the Dragon Buster, so I don't plan getting killed with it." Dart said.  
"Very well, but you will die anyhow." Turkrat said.  
"Yea right, keep dreaming." Dart countered. Then he slashed at Turkrat with a downward motion, and Turkrat countered with an upward slash, the weapons clanged loudly and sparks flew out from the force of the blows. Dart staggered backwards from the shock of power and nearly fell to the ground, but he recovered quickly and feinted another downward slash, Turkrat moved to intercept the attack and was surprised when Dart turned the attack into a dodge roll and got up at Turkrat's left side, where he slashed his ribs, cutting him to the bone. Blood rushed from the injury and Turkrat held his left side to stanch the flow.  
"Argh, that was a good move Dart, you are lucky that Tanis destroyed my armor earlier, otherwise, you would pay dearly for damaging it." Turkrat grimaced.  
"Luck? Luck had nothing to do with that, it was my skill as a master swordsman that pulled that through." Dart said.  
"Believe what you want, but you owe that attack to her." Turkrat said, reassuming his ready stance.  
He charged at Dart for a head on assault, but Dart was ready, dropped to his back and used his legs to throw Turkrat over him and to the ground. Turkrat landed on his back hard and gasped as the breath rushed out of him. His sword spun out of his hand and lay five feet to the left of him, so he was helpless to defend himself. Dart used the momentum of his surprise attack to roll back onto his feet, and then he turned around and ran towards Turkrat in order to attempt to finish him off. Turkrat, however, had recovered and combat rolled to the left to retrieve his sword, he spun to his feet with a 360 degree spinning slash attack just as Dart plunged his sword into the spot where he had been seconds before. His attack struck Dart's left side and sent him flying in the opposite direction, too fast for Dart to stabilize himself. Dart flew 10 yards before smashing into the ground and bouncing several times before stopping on his stomach.  
Dart got to one knee and picked up his sword from where it had landed right next to him. He checked out his armor and found that it was missing a section from where Turkrat's blow had struck him.  
"Argh, this guy is as powerful as Lloyd, only he doesn't have the magic power like him though. I have to be careful." He said as he quickly got to his feet.  
Turkrat flew towards Dart at high speed to try to attack him while he was down. Dart heard him coming and whirled around to counter the attack, but Turkrat was coming too fast, so he front flipped over Turkrat instead, landing on his feet and spinning as he stopped. Turkrat screeched to a halt, front-flipped, turned around, and jumped back in order to dodge another attack from Dart.  
The two combatants prepared their next attacks, Turkrat struck first with a combo of slashes. Dart parried all but three slashes, which knocked him to the ground, then Turkrat turned his blade downwards and stabbed at Dart, who managed to combat roll to the right and counter-attacked with a upward right diagonal slash, cutting Turkrat again.  
Turkrat fell to his left knee and used his sword to support himself, he said, "Argh, you have done well, Dart, but see if you can fight against an energy charged sword." He closed his eyes and focused his power into his sword, making it glow red-orange. Then he pulled it out of the ground and stood ready once again.  
"This is going to be much harder on you now, Dart! I am surprised at your skill. However, and I am offering you the chance to join us, but if you refuse, I will have to make you an offer that you can't refuse." Turkrat said.  
"Just what is that, Turkrat?" Dart said.   
"A one way trip to hell, of course." Turkrat said.   
"Ha, thanks for the invitation Turkrat. Just the same, you killed many innocent people and I will not let you get away with that, so my answer is no." Dart said.  
"Have it your way then, but my offer still stands, you can always change your mind." Turkrat said, "Blaze Slash!" The Dragon Buster glowed fire red, flames erupted from the blade, and Turkrat swung it at Dart, who backed off from the sword.  
Dart darted forward just as Turkrat finished his attack and swung a mighty blow that blasted him back and left a deep gash on Turkrat's left side. Turkrat attempted another Blaze Slash and scored a direct hit on Dart's right side that destroyed all the armor on that side. Dart flew to the left and crashed into a large tree, splintering it, and crashing to the ground. He landed on his stomach and managed to get on his hands and knees with difficulty, for the last attack that he sustained had broken several ribs. He picked up his sword and pushed himself to his feet.  
Turkrat walked slowly over and said, "Face it Dart, you can not fight any longer. Give up and take my blade like a man. I promise to make your death quick and painless, unless of course you join my side."  
Dart stood with his sword in his left hand pointed to the ground, and clutching his ribs with his right, "Never, I will fight until one of us is killed!" he said as he switched his sword to his right hand.  
"You are a hopeless fool! I know that your sword is a two handed weapon, you can't possibly fight with one side of your body disabled, I would kill you so fast that your friends over there wouldn't even know you were dead until your body hit the ground." Turkrat scoffed.  
Ugh, he is right; I cannot fight like this any longer. What can I do, if only there were some way... Dart thought.  
Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, Dart, you can fight, you have the strength within. Remember this, "We all have untapped power. All we have to do is look inside ourselves to find it." 

Who are you? I have not talked to you before. Dart answered back.

I am Tenan, the brother of Tanis and cousin to Lucile, whom you have met as Tacile. Dart, search within yourself, you have the power to defeat Turkrat, just look for it! The voice said.

But, where do I look, Tenan? I do not know where to begin. Dart replied.

Trust in me, I know what I am saying because it is true. However, for starters, look in your heart. Tenan laughed as his voice faded away.

Dart closed his eyes, relaxed and focused. Soon he felt new energy fill his entire being, and he no longer felt the pain of his injuries, now he felt cool, calm and collected, This must be the power of the Dragon spirit within me, I never knew I could tap its power without transforming. This is the power that Tenan told me about. He thought, and then a brilliant blue aura surrounded him.  
"What is this, Dart? You know I can kill you instantly if you transform into a Dragoon." Turkrat said.  
"Who says that I am transforming? I don't need to transform to defeat you!" Dart said as he swung his sword into his left hand, "This is the end of the road for you Turkrat!" he bellowed as he charged to engage his foe once again.  
"What about your injuries, aren't they hurting you?" Turkrat said in shock.  
"Not any more." Dart said as Turkrat went into a defensive stance to brace for the impending attack.

Dart has awakened a new power within himself, with the help of Tenan. Will it be enough to destroy Turkrat for good this time? Find out on the next action-packed episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 30: Ultimate Power 

Previously on Dragonball LO, Turkrat and Dart's battle began. Their fight seemed to come to a stalemate until Turkrat seriously injured Dart. Unable to fight, Dart questioned his ability to fight Turkrat any further. It seemed like he was going to give up until he got a message from Tenan from the other dimension. With Tenan's help, he was able to unlock new strength and fight once more. How strong is he now, and how much untapped power does he have at his disposal? Find out on this exciting episode of Dragonball LO!

Dart struck fiercely, and Turkrat's guard was broken, the weapons clanged loudly and sparks and fire flew from the blades. Turkrat staggered back and attempted to recover his balance, but Dart struck him and knocked him down, cutting his chest. Turkrat combat rolled to the right, dodging Dart's downward thrust, he got to his feet and left horizontal slashed Dart's right side, bringing him to his knees, and then he vertical slashed Dart's back, attempting to break the armor, Dart fell to his face, but he recovered quickly and forward rolled out of harm's way. Dart regained his feet and upward slashed Turkrat once more on his chest and he stumbled backward.   
"Let me show you my ultimate technique, Turkrat!" He said as he focused his power. Suddenly a red aura blended with his blue power aura, making it violet. His hair waved back and forth as he charged his power, and his eyes became fire red and lost their pupils (kind of like USSj), his sword turned into flames and electricity, "Blazing Dynamo!" He yelled, and then the attack commenced.  
"What is this?" Turkrat asked.  
Dart did not answer, instead he charged at Turkrat at full speed, leaving a trail of fire, his moves were: a left downward diagonal slash, an upward right diagonal slash, a left upward diagonal slash, and a right downward diagonal slash. He followed these with a 360-degree slash, a backhand upward slash, and then he flying jump kicked Turkrat, landed on his feet and finished the combo with a front flip vertical slash.  
Turkrat crashed into a large tree and shattered it into non-existence; he very slowly (and painfully) got back to his feet. He was in terrible condition; he was seriously bleeding from all of his injuries.  
"Ugh, excellent work Dart, but I have one last trick to show you. It is, my Life Force Conversion!" Turkrat said as he focused what energy he had left. A brilliant red aura with flames erupted from him, his eyes vanished into flaming red, and his power increased exponentially.   
"What are you doing, Turkrat?" Dart asked very confused.  
"Be careful Dart, this is his Life force he is using to increase his power. Look, his injuries have sealed themselves. He will be at his most powerful now. You must use everything you have." Aleuron said.   
"What, that is impossible! Well if he can do it, so can I. Life Force Conversion!" Dart said, as he focused his energy as well.   
"It is too dangerous, you will kill yourself. That is your LIFE FORCE!" Aleuron said.  
"SHUT UP dragon, be gone! Turbo Blaze!" Turkrat said, and then he launched a high-powered one hand red beam of fire and lightning. It struck Aleuron dead center in his chest and exploded, killing him, and leaving nothing but a smoking crater.   
"NO!" Everyone yelled.  
"YOU bastard, I will kill you now!" Dart yelled as he used his own life force power. Then, red and blue lighting interlaced his violet aura; his eyes also vanished into flaming red. Dart and Turkrat clashed once more, and fire, sparks, and power emanated from their strikes.  
The two matched each other blow for blow, and the ground caved in and collapsed wherever they fought. They were using all that they possessed against each other. Finally, Turkrat got in a strike and it shattered the remainder of Dart's armor and blasted him 500 feet back into the ground. Instantly, Dart exploded from where he landed and got in a strike of his own. Turkrat blasted into another tree and obliterated it, Dart cut him badly, but the injury did not last long, for his life energy healed the wound.  
Turkrat blazed back to Dart and struck him a mighty blow, which crushed him into a huge boulder, breaking his ribs again. Like Turkrat, Dart's life energy healed his injuries.  
On the sidelines, more of the Z-team had arrived, due to the power of the two fighters. They were Gohan, Krillin, 18, and Marron.  
"What is going on here? I felt enormous power levels over here, and I contacted 18, Krillin and Marron to come here to help out, if you need it." Gohan said to Gogeta.  
"Krillin, what are you doing here? You are too old too fight any more." Gogeta said.  
"Yeah, but I have been training and working out, so I feel much younger." Krillin said scratching the back of his head.  
"True, you may, but here, I have an idea, I will restore everyone's youth to them, that way we can fight at full strength. I do not know how long Dart can hold out, for he is using his life force as energy. Aleuron tried to warn him not to, but Turkrat killed him and pushed Dart over the edge." Gogeta said. Then a yellow light covered everyone over the age of twenty (including those not present) and shrank into them, while Gogeta's eyes flashed red.   
"Wow, I feel a lot more powerful." Krillin said, as everyone turned back to the fight.  
Dart dashed to Turkrat and diagonal slashed him across his chest, opening a deep wound, but like before, Turkrat's life energy healed him, though a lot more slowly.   
Turkrat countered with a flurry of powerful slashes, which blasted Dart back into the ground, he got up slower than before, as he had at least twenty deep slices that his life energy was repairing.  
"Give up already Dart, you are finished, no living being can match my power, except Lord Cyrax!" Turkrat said.  
"You have killed far too many people for me to back down now, especially my friend Aleuron, I will avenge him!" Dart said, as he prepared for a new assault on Turkrat.

Turkrat and Dart are now fighting an all or nothing battle. Who is going to win if their life energy keeps healing them? How much longer can they fight like this? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 31: The Battle's End 

Previously on Dragonball LO, Turkrat used a special technique to increase his power, the Life Force Conversion, which gave him an exponential power boost, at the cost of their life energy. Dart was going to do the same, but had changed his mind once Aleuron warned him of the cost. Turkrat did not take this lightly and killed Aleuron, costing the Z-team yet another friend. This pushed Dart over the edge and he used the same technique, to avenge Aleuron. In response to the power output, four more members of the Z-team showed up, with Krillin amongst them. Gogeta wanted everyone to be able to fight at their full power and restored everyone above 20 years old their youth. Will Turkrat finally be defeated? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Dart charged at Turkrat with a horizontal slash, but Turkrat countered with a vertical slash, and the weapons clanged in protest as sparks and metal flew from them. Dart attempted another one of his techniques, but first, he swung with all his power and horizontal slashed Turkrat's chest, resulting in a deep gash, he yelled, "Madness Hero!" Then red and yellow flames engulfed his sword. His moves were a left downward slash, a right backhand upward slash, and a diagonal left upward slash. He followed up with; a vertical downward slash and a right downward diagonal slash. Turkrat flew backwards, hit the ground, and bounced several times before stopping on his back. Dart dashed to Turkrat and stabbed downwards, but Turkrat had managed to combat roll out of the way, yet again. He countered with an upward backhand reverse slash, cutting Dart's back. As usual, their life energy healed them, but this time it took longer to work.  
Both fighters were now showing signs of weakening, as they continued to use their life energy for power. They were now breathing more labouredly and were sweating heavily; their auras' colors had become less intense and moved more slowly, yet they continued to fight on.  
Turkrat charged up his sword once more and called, "Blade of Destruction!" His sword became black and pulsated with power. As he and Dart continued to strike each other's weapons (and each other), it began to glow more intensely.  
Dart began to feel weaker with each attack, "Ugh, I can't keep this up; it is almost as if he is draining my power with each hit." He said, as he looked at the Dragon Buster. Then it hit him, "Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner. Maybe I can use that to my advantage." He said as he came up with a plan, "He will never expect this." Then Dart renewed his assault, confusing Turkrat; he scored several direct hits as he went back on the offensive. As usual, his life energy healed him, but this time, Turkrat fell to his knees as he lost his energy and reverted to normal, "Ugh, I can't do this anymore, I have no energy left. What did you do to me?" Turkrat said.  
Dart fell to his knees as he lost his energy as well and said, "I saw that your 'Blade of Destruction' requires energy to maintain, so I went on the offensive to keep you defending, so that you would waste your energy trying to maintain that attack, but it cost me dearly. I knew that your attack took my energy away and used it to become more powerful, but the more powerful it got, the more energy it required to maintain, so in a sense, you defeated yourself; with my help. Ugh, it was fun while it lasted." After that, Dart collapsed and became silent.  
"Ugh, smart Dragoon. You beat me with my own technique; you were truly a great warrior ugh, farewell." Turkrat said as he collapsed as well and was still.  
"No! Dart, you can't die on us." Tanis cried and ran to the fallen warrior's side, for as soon as Tacile had seen the two warriors fall to their knees, Tanis had split the fusion. Then the others split their fusions.  
"What a noble warrior, he sacrificed himself to defeat Turkrat." Lucile said, admiringly.  
"We must give them a proper burial." Aleron said.  
I will carry them to the place; just show me where to go. Azulon, who had not transformed back yet, said.  
"We are going to bury that guy, after what he did to our friends, family, and children? I will not have it!" Pan cried.  
"I say we blast him to bits, which would take care of the problem." Vegeta said angrily.  
Everyone turned to look at him in shock, "Vegeta, are you alright?" Goku said.  
"Of course I am; I just do not see why we should waste our time burying him. Come on Kakarot, if you won't I will!" Vegeta said, transforming into an SSj as he prepared a Big Bang attack.  
"No, Vegeta, we still must show respect for the dead." Goku argued.  
"Fine then Kakarot, have it your way, you always do anyhow!" Vegeta said.  
Just then, there was a flash of black light, and they heard, "How about this, I blast what is left of them to bits and then I finish you?" Shortly after, there was an orange blast and the two dead warriors vaporized.  
Everyone turned around so fast that the entire team fell over when they saw their first view of Cyrax himself.

At last, Turkrat has been defeated, but at the cost of another friend's death. Finally, Cyrax has made his appearance. What untold power does he conceal? Furthermore, after all their battles, will the Z-team have enough power left to fight Cyrax himself? Stay tuned to Dragonball LO to find out!

Episode 32: Krillin's Challenge

Previously on Dragonball LO, Dart finally managed to defeat Turkrat, at the cost of his own life, shortly after, Turkrat's boss, Cyrax finally made his appearance. What are the depths of his power? Stay tuned to Dragonball LO to find out. 

Z-fighters left:  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Tanis, Lucile, Azulon, Aleron, Ultron, Krillin, 18, and Marron. (These are the ones present)  
(These are the ones dead): Tenan, Gozan, Aleuron, Dart, Tien, and Yamcha (Chao-zu doesn't fight anymore)  
(These are the ones not present at this time): Laiaira, Uub/Uubu, 17, and Piccolo. This also includes the other Dragoons, which are: Albert, Shana (Miranda was killed on Endiness, so the Dragon Spirit returned to Shana), Kongol, Haschel, and Meru.

Cyrax was tall and muscular, about 6'5". He had jet-black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black velvet shirt and black slacks; he had a cape similar to Piccolo's, only his was black velvet as well. He held the Dragon Buster in his left hand and a wooden staff shaped into a dragon in his right hand.  
"What is that?" Lucile asked, indicating the staff.  
"It is the Dragon Block Staff, it is the weapon that weakened Aleuron in the first place during our original fight with Cyrax. When used in conjunction with the Dragon Buster, it will kill any dragon as if it were a cockroach getting stepped on." Azulon, who had transformed back to normal as soon as he saw it, said.  
"The Penejni are not a match for the combined power of those weapons." Aleron said, "I am afraid we can not be of any assistance in this battle." He finished.  
"Where is your leader at? Did he not survive our battle? What a pity, I would have liked to fight him again." Cyrax said, cockily.  
"For your information, Cyrax, he did survive your battle, and he would have destroyed you if you had not been a coward and used those weapons." Ultron retorted.  
"Ah, the runt with the big mouth, you have not changed a bit since our last encounter. Just what do you plan to do this time?" Cyrax taunted.  
"I will fight you this time, and I shall destroy you." Ultron said.  
"I can not be destroyed, you fool. If you challenge me, I will have you for dinner." Cyrax said, caressing the Dragon Buster.  
"Even with your weapons of murder and destruction I can destroy you." Azulon said.  
"Just how do you plan to do that?" Cyrax asked, curiously.  
"Ever hear of Dark Gate? Probably not, but that is how I will destroy you Cyrax." Azulon said.  
"You would sacrifice yourself to destroy me? How touching, but it will take everything you have and more to weaken me sufficiently for that spell to work. Have you forgotten that I am a sorcerer, and I know how every spell of every species works?" Cyrax said.  
"Well then you will fight me first." Krillin said, bravely.   
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, you are a funny one, but I like your style, all right then, impress me!" Cyrax laughed so hard he doubled over with mirth.

Now we have met Cyrax. Does Krillin really have the power to fight such a formidable foe as Cyrax? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball LO!

Episode 33: Cyrax's First Victim

Author's Note: The last episode was just an introduction to Cyrax; this one will have a lot of action, so buckle up!  
Previously on Dragonball LO, we met the evil Cyrax and learned more about our Penejni friends as well. Krillin challenged Cyrax first, because he knows he has to help weaken Cyrax in order for the Penejni spell, Dark Gate to work. How will he fare? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

"Let me do something first, Cyrax." Krillin said.  
"Fine, but be quick about it." Cyrax said in amusement.  
"Give me a minute." Krillin said as he powered up. He began to change. First, his eyes changed from black to blue, and then his muscles became more defined, then he was finished.  
"You did all that powering up, for something like this? You are wasting my time; I cannot believe I did not just kill you out right. Now I am mad at myself. Grr, I think I will take it out on you then." Cyrax said, clearly angry. He launched a large blue ball of energy at Krillin, which would have killed him out right… if it had hit.  
Krillin was nowhere to be seen, and the Z-team wondered if he were already dead. Suddenly they heard, "Hey Cyrax, over here." All of the ESF looked above them to see Krillin waving at Cyrax, taunting him.  
"Huh? How did you do that?" Cyrax asked, nonplussed.  
"It is called zanzoken, watch me." Krillin said, and then he was gone, but an after image remained. Suddenly, Cyrax felt a crushing blow to his shoulder blades; he crashed to the ground, digging a deep crater.  
"What the heck, what was that? No one can hurt me." Cyrax asked, getting up.   
"Pretty neat, huh? Oh by the way, I call this form Super Human; I discovered it myself while training." Krillin said.   
"Do you honestly think you can beat me with a power as pathetic as yours? This is only an eighth of my true power. However, I want to see what you are capable of , so I will spare you for now, while I test your limits." Cyrax said, generously.  
I hope I can hurt him enough, but I don't know how much I can actually hurt him. Krillin thought, as he assumed his fighting stance.   
Cyrax sheathed the Dragon Buster and Dragon Block Staff, and then charged at Krillin. Krillin zanzokened (from here on it is ZK) behind him and Cyrax hit him with a back fist to his face; he staggered back from the force of the blow.  
"I won't fall for that trick anymore, it is a waste to try it again." Cyrax said as he turned to face Krillin again.  
"Ouch, luckily that is not my only speed move. I have more tricks to show you still, check this out, Double Team!" Krillin said as he brought his hands together and locked them, then he focused. There was a small flash of white light, when it cleared; there at least 20 more Krillin after images, only these were not normal; they stayed for as long as Krillin maintained them.  
"See if you can find the real me, Cyrax!" All of them said, "Take this, Destructo Disk!" Then all of them made a disk of Ki energy with razor sharp edges. They threw the entire set, but only one actually cut Cyrax deeply on his right shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice it too much.  
"What the heck just happened? All those attacks should have cut me, not just one. Hmm, I think I can get through this move, I will just attack every one of them. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, that is it, they are just illusions, they cannot hurt me, and only the real one can. Take this, Blitz Blaster!" Cyrax said, as he launched a multitude of green and blue energy balls at each image.  
"Uh oh, I am in trouble." They said as they tried to block the attack, but to no avail, each image was destroyed, and Krillin was hit. He was lifted off of the ground as Cyrax continued his assault, a large cloud of energy, smoke, and debris built up.  
"Muahahahaha, keep it coming Cyrax, he will be finished shortly." He said to himself.   
Cyrax kept up the barrage for five minutes straight, then he finished with a large blue ball of energy, there was a large explosion, and when the debris settled everyone saw Krillin falling from the sky with white smoke trailing from his body, he crashed hard and gouged a very large crater.  
Walking to the crater Cyrax said, "Well that is one of you pesky Earthlings finished..."   
"Not quite yet Cyrax." Krillin said from behind him; he was clearly hurt very bad, for he was holding his right side and swaying with the wind, and his uniform was in tatters except for half of his pants, which were now shorts in poor wear.  
"How did you manage to survive that? You should be dead by now." Cyrax said in surprise.  
"I am very stubborn when I choose to be." Krillin said with a half smile.  
"Then I obviously underestimated your power, fine, you will be one of the few people to see 1/4th of my power." Cyrax said as he just blinked and Krillin was sent flying back ten feet, "Ah, much better now, prepare to die." He finished.  
"Kakarot, did you see that? He barely twitched and his power sky rocketed! What do you say he is at right now Kakarot?" Vegeta said to Goku on the sidelines.  
Goku's eyes flashed red as he took the power reading of the two fighters, he said, "Hmm, Krillin is at 1,500,000 transformed with full power, but that attack reduced him to 750,000. That is a large drop from his previous level. Cyrax's level at 1/8th his power was actually higher than Krillin's at 4,450,750. Apparently, he was not even trying to fight; he was just trying to wear Krillin down, though after that attack his power dropped to 4,445,750. He was still strong enough to kill Krillin, but my guess is that he wants to try to kill Krillin quickly with his power charged..."  
"Kakarot, I did not ask for a detailed description, I just want to know his power level now." Vegeta interrupted.  
"All right then, you had better brace yourself Vegeta. It is 8,901,500." Goku said, tonelessly.  
"WHAT! Incredible, I can't believe it! Even Gogeta doesn't have that much power." Vegeta said.  
"But Vegito did, Vegeta, if you hadn't destroyed the Potara earring we would still be able to fuse." Goku said slyly.  
"Kakarot don't dredge up ancient history. Hmph I would like to see him try." Vegeta said irritably.   
"Ha-ha got you Vegeta that counts as a wish." Goku laughed, thrilled that his plan had worked, as his eyes glowed red.   
"What! Kakarot don't do that!" Vegeta said, waving his arms, but it was too late and a Potara earring appeared on each of their left and right ears, respectively.  
"Whoa!" Goku said as he was drawn towards Vegeta.  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he was drawn to Goku, they collided in midair and there was a flash of white light as Vegito was reborn.  
Author's Note: Sorry to go away from the main part of the story, but this was kind of a comic relief thing, don't worry it also has relation to the story as well.  
Back on the battlefield, Krillin was not faring well at all, and Cyrax was totally dominating him.  
Krillin crashed to the ground and had barely managed to get to his feet when Cyrax struck again, careening him backwards into the ground, where he bounced several times before stopping.  
Krillin used the momentum of his fall to get back to his feet, he ZK to Cyrax's left side, where he struck Cyrax a crushing blow to his kidney.  
Cyrax fell to his left knee, holding his left side, and Krillin took the opportunity to hit Cyrax with a left vertical punch to his temple, stunning him. Then Krillin jumped back and launched a Kamehameha wave at Cyrax, knocking him down, and digging a shallow crater.  
Cyrax, recovered and exploded out of the crater, he was truly angry, "That's it you fool, no one disgraces me that way; I will finish you now! Take this, Energy Pulse!" A yellow light emanated from his body and enveloped Krillin, then a dome of energy surrounded him, and Cyrax powered up and then stretched to his full height releasing the power he had built up. The Z-fighters saw an explosion within the dome, Cyrax held the dome together until it subsided. When he released it, a large amount of debris came out, shortly after, it cleared up and all that was left was a smoldering crater.  
"Father!" Marron cried.  
"Krillin!" The rest of the Z-fighters cried, particularly Tanis.  
"What have you done Cyrax?" Marron cried, tears streaming down her face.  
"I have done what Turkrat and Krautzu were too weak to do for me. Just like your saying, 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.' Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Cyrax said cruelly.  
"I will fight you now." 18 said, stepping up.  
"Oh an Android huh? This is very interesting indeed; I am beginning to like you guys." Cyrax said, assuming his battle stance.

The Z-fighters have lost yet another friend to Cyrax. How many more people have to fight him to weaken him enough for Dark Gate to work? How many more must die before Cyrax can be defeated? Stay tuned to Dragonball LO to find out.

Episode 34: 18's Toughest Fight Ever; Part 1

Previously on Dragonball LO, Krillin fought fiercely against Cyrax, but he was no match for the dictator's power and Cyrax killed him in the end, Android 18 then stepped up to challenge him. Will she be strong enough to weaken him? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Eighteen stepped forth and said, "You will regret killing Krillin, I will make sure of that."   
"Why should I care about him? He asked for it when he chose to fight me, there is not one among you who can stop me." Cyrax said coolly.  
"Believe me, Cyrax, there is someone who can stop you, it may not be me, but I can help get you there." Eighteen said, as she flicked her hair to the side and looked at Tanis.  
"Really, I would like to see that…" Cyrax said, but before he could finish, 18 had jump kicked his jaw and sent him stumbling backwards.   
"Why you Android, you will pay for that!" Cyrax spluttered as he regained his balance.  
He launched an energy beam to 18's body, but she just stuck her hand out and absorbed it.  
"What, how can you absorb Ki attacks?" Cyrax asked.  
"I went through Gero's old notes and reprogrammed myself to do the same, even though I don't need it, but at least I can stop all of your energy attacks." Eighteen said.  
"All of them except one…" He muttered.  
"If you are going to mumble, shut up and fight." She said.  
Eighteen flew toward Cyrax and elbow smashed his face, causing him to stumble again.  
Cyrax recovered quickly and counter attacked the next time 18 came at him, she had attempted to roundhouse kick his head, but he blocked with a left outward block, nullifying her attack. She dropped to her knees, and he left side kicked her abdomen; she flew backwards and skidded across the ground, stopping only when she hit a gargantuan boulder that was sticking up out of the ground's surface and shattered it into oblivion.  
She used her momentum to back flip back to her feet, and dashed back towards Cyrax, who attempted to dodge to the left, but she had prepared for such a maneuver and launched a large red ball of energy, "Perfect, Cyrax, you fell into my trap, Power Blitz!" she called as she went past.  
It hit his chest, exploded, and launched him backwards into a tree, shattering it into splinters. A large piece pierced his chest.  
"Argh, Android, you will pay for this, once I get free." Cyrax yelled, as he struggled to remove it.  
"There is no way you should still be alive, Cyrax that pierced your heart!" She said in shock.  
"Why do you look so surprised Android? Didn't you know I am immortal?" Cyrax said as he put both hands on the trunk, powered up and blasted it with a beam, "You damn tree, get out of me, Blaze Burner!" His body glowed red and he launched the beam; the tree flashed gold and disintegrated into ash.   
"What the heck did you just do?" Eighteen asked.  
"I just obliterated the tree, didn't you see that?" Cyrax said as he got up and a large hole in his chest closed up.  
He charged at her yet again, but 18 gracefully back flipped and kicked him in his chest, he flew back into the ground and created yet another crater in the pocked meadow. He recovered quickly, and charged yet again, but this time he dodged to the right and v-punched her ribs, bringing her to her knees, he followed up with a right snap kick to the same spot, knocking her to the ground. Cyrax, then attempted to jump on 18's back, in an attempt to render her helpless, but 18 managed to combat roll to the right and kicked his right thigh. Cyrax fell to his right knee, 18 got up, and snap kicked his ribs, bringing him to both of his knees, and then she round house kicked his head, knocking him to the ground.  
"For someone who claims to be so powerful, you sure are weak." Eighteen said as she flicked her hair in her trademark way.  
Dazed, Cyrax got up, "That was just a lucky shot, for you Android." He slurred, he shook his head to clear his senses. 

Eighteen's challenge to Cyrax has wrought decent damage to Cyrax. Will she be the key in defeating Cyrax? How much can she weaken him? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 35: 18's Toughest Fight Ever; Part 2

Previously on Dragonball LO, Android 18 began fighting Cyrax. She seems to be holding up very well. Nevertheless, how long will she last? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

"Okay, I have had enough of you, I was taking it easy on your because you are a woman, but it seems that I have to be more serious." Cyrax said as he began to power up. The wind started to gust and everyone had to shield their eyes because of the debris.  
Lightning began to flash in the sky and it grew darker as he continued to power up, even the Earth shuddered from the force of his power. He became quite muscular and he looked like a mountain of muscles, but then they began to shrink and compact as more muscle built up. Finally, he finished after releasing the extra power that Shinrion gave him, Cyrax now looked larger, but he was not so bulky that he could not move very fast, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He now had a pitch-black aura with lightning constantly striking, and boulders and trees were levitating around where ever his aura was touching. He dropped them so that he could see clearly.   
Eighteen checked her sensors to find out his power level and stood in shock as she determined his power level, it was 635,606,000, and hers was only 8,000,000.  
There is no way I can beat him now. She thought.  
"So how do you like this, Android, this is my true power, which I have been hiding from all of you. I must congratulate you Android, no one has ever lived long enough for me to use this, not even Aleuron, I fought him at ¾ of my power, and I am sure you know how bad he was injured." Cyrax said.   
"Impressive, Cyrax, but I am not at full power either." She said as she released her full power, rocks and boulders flew up and levitated on their own, she too dropped them to clear up her view. Eighteen's power was now at 36,000,000.  
"I forgot to tell you Cyrax that I never run out of energy either." She said, and Cyrax's jaw dropped.  
"What, how is that possible? Just the same, I have techniques that would destroy you in a heartbeat, like this, Electromagnetic Wave!" Cyrax said as he launched a two hand purple energy beam with lightning interlaced throughout its body.  
Eighteen managed to dodge the attack by moving into the air, "I have got to avoid that at all costs." She said.  
"You only have a thirty-six million power level, you will not last for much longer, Android!" Cyrax said as he ZK to 18 and hammer smashed her spine.   
"You can thank Krillin for that technique, Android." Cyrax said as 18 fell at an alarming speed to the ground, a crashed violently, shaking the entire meadow and gouging an enormous crater in the earth, it took several minutes for the Z-fighters to get a glimpse of 18 coming out of the crater.  
Cyrax ZK again and appeared in front of 18 and axe-kicked her left shoulder, sending her down again. Once more, the impact shook the entire area, many cracks appeared out from the point of impact, the pieces of land crumbled, and fell into the crater, and it took five minutes for 18 to rise once again.  
Cyrax attacked her yet again, but this time she sidestepped and activated an energy field, "Take this, Cyrax, Field On!" A red energy field emanated from her body, trapped Cyrax, and electrocuted him.  
"Ahh, this hurts, Android!" Cyrax yelled. As she continued electrocuting him, he was helpless to do anything to defend himself.  
Eighteen kept the field on for five minutes straight, before she lost control and it exploded, blasting Cyrax and 18 backwards, they both fell and remained prone for a moment before recovering.  
Eighteen got back to her feet and said, "That is the longest I have ever held that together, it must have dropped his power quite a bit." She checked her sensors and they read 600,000,000, she also checked herself, they read 35,999,500, and it was increasing by the moment. She waited for a minute before she was back at full power once more.  
Cyrax had just gotten to his feet and attempted another assault, but 18 countered before he could get his combo going and threw him to the ground, she followed up with another Power Blitz, which drove him deeper into the ground. Cyrax activated his aura and the ground peeled away like a banana peel. Then he ZK behind 18 and double hammer smashed her spine, she flew downward at an incredible rate, but Cyrax ZK in front of her and did a left uppercut to her jaw, changing her direction yet again. Once more, he ZK and appeared to the left of her, executing a perfect 360 degree roundhouse to her shoulder, sending her to the right, once again he ZK to her right and elbow dropped her shoulder blades, she fell with such force that the ground caved in before she hit it. There was an enormous cloud of debris that erupted from impact, darkening the sky; it took five minutes to clear up. Cyrax went to investigate when he saw no sign of Android 18; looking into it, he saw nothing. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around in surprise when he heard, "Cyrax, are you looking for me?"  
"How on this planet did you get here?" He asked.  
"I used the cloud of debris as cover to get out while you were waiting." She said as she put him in a lock that he could not escape, "I am sure you remember this technique Cyrax, Energy Field!" She said as she activated her power field again.  
"Argh, no not this again." Cyrax said as he struggled and 18 electrocuted him once more. This time 18 would hold the field for 3 minutes before turning it off for a moment and then turning it back on, she used her full power during the times her field was active. In this way, she continued for thirty minutes until she drained her power. After that, she did a spinning 360-jump kick and sent Cyrax backwards where he crashed into the ground and did not move for five minutes. Android 18 checked their power levels on her sensors. It turned out that Cyrax's power had dramatically dropped to 300,000,000 and her power level was now at 18,000,000 and was slowly increasing, far too slowly for her liking.   
"Uh oh, I should not have used so much energy in that last attack." She said as Cyrax staggered to his feet.  
"Ugh, you have fought very well Android, but I am afraid that this cannot continue. I will destroy you now, Electromagnetic Wave!" He said as he launched the deadly beam, 18 countered with a Power Blitz and the beams collided and exploded in midair.  
"Darn, how can you have so much spunk left after all we have been fighting?" Cyrax asked.   
"I told you, I don't run out of power and I can absorb energy attacks." She said as she checked her sensors once more, they read 26,000,000 now.  
"I will find a way to get around that Android, I swear to you, and then I will destroy you for good." Cyrax said as he assumed his fighting stance once more.

Android 18 has seriously weakened Cyrax with her Energy Field technique, but how much longer can she keep this up? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 36: Z-Fighters Unite! 

Previously on Dragonball LO, Android 18 managed to bring Cyrax down to a 300,000,000-power level with a clever use of her Energy Field technique. How much further can she drop it, or is she beginning to tire? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Cyrax ZK behind 18 once more, but she had prepared for this and sidestepped to the right and followed with a left elbow smash to his ribs, then she jump kicked him in the same spot, bringing him to his knees. Android 18 then grabbed him and knee butted his stomach multiple times, making him gasp for breath, she then tossed Cyrax up and high jump kicked his stomach, he bent over and she grabbed his legs, swung him around, and threw him into the ground.  
Cyrax got up and staggered around for a moment as he attempted to regain his bearings, "I am tired of you Android, feel the power of my ultimate technique, Blaze Burner!" He raged. He brought his arms forward and together, and powered them up until a brilliant red flame started burning from his hands. Next, he pointed them towards 18, interlocked his fingers to power them up even further, and then he opened them. A fireball about the size of a globe rested within, when he launched it, a medium fire red and yellow beam shot forth from his hands, the heat was intense and burned everything within five feet to cinders, except 18, for she had stuck out her hand and absorbed it.  
"Thanks Cyrax, could you do that again?" She asked as she checked her power level, which read 50,000,000.  
"What the heck just happened? No one can absorb that technique!" Cyrax said in shock.  
"Apparently, I can, Cyrax. Now, are you just going to stand around, or are we going to fight?" She said.  
Suddenly, Cyrax had an idea, so he said, "We will fight again, Android, but this time I will destroy you!"  
"Sure you will, Cyrax, I have heard that before." She said as she got into a defensive stance.  
Cyrax focused his energy and drew some arcane signs in the air, and then he said, "You will not be able to stop me now, try this, my best technique ever, Mirror Team!" Suddenly, a brilliant blue light shone from Cyrax's body and split him into seven fighters.  
"Do you know what this does, no? Then let me explain, this technique splits me into seven different fighters, each with my power and each with its own mind. Very few people have ever lived to tell about this technique and you and your friends will not be able to say anything either, once I destroy all of you." He said.  
"Okay, enough with the small talk Cyrax, let's get started." Android 18 said as she drew into a better defensive stance.  
All at once, Cyrax and the clones attacked her from all sides, but the strikes never hit, for everyone present heard, "Powers of the sea, give me strength, Hydro Shield!" There was a flash of blue green light, and a wave of water surrounded Android 18, blasting all attackers away, and then Ultron jumped in front of her, saying, "I will not allow you to fight her with greater numbers, if you plan to fight with multiple people, then all of us will step in as well. Do you understand me, Cyrax?" Ultron said as he released the shield of water.  
"You pathetic dragon-wannabe, you have pissed me off!" Cyrax roared, as he manifested his Dragon Block Staff and Dragon Buster. Then he signaled to his clones to do the same.  
"So, you want to use weapons of mass destruction, huh, Cyrax?" He heard from behind him. Turning around he saw SSjF3 Tanis with hate burning in her eyes. In an instant, she disarmed him and his clones from their weapons.  
"What the hell, how are you so fast?" He asked in confusion.  
"That does not matter any more, Cyrax, now I will destroy these weapons." Tanis said as she and the weapons began to glow gold, "Spirit Force!" There was a flash of silver and gold light, followed by an explosion, large clouds of debris geysered from the ground. When it had cleared, Tanis was untouched and the weapons were ashes at her feet.  
Just then, Vegito, Aleron, Marron, and Bra stepped up to her side as Cyrax headed her way.  
"That is not allowed Cyrax." Vegito said as he shook his left index finger at him, "We will not allow any unfair fights around here, so you and your clones will each have to fight us as well."  
"Very well, have it your way, it will just mean that I have less people to kill when they are through with you. Alright, #1 I want you to fight with her." Cyrax said as he pointed to Bra.  
"Number 2, I want you to fight her." He said as he indicated Marron, and so he continued until he had matched up everyone to a clone. Cyrax had paired the fighters off in such a way so that he was against Tanis, who prepared her fighting stance.   
"You and I will watch as they fight." Cyrax said to Tanis.   
"You must be crazy, I will not just stand around if I can help it, and you owe me my brother's life. I will extract the cost from you myself!" She said.  
"Alright then, if you won't remain still on your own, then I will make you, Stasis Field activate!" Cyrax said as he manifested a blue energy net and trapped her within it, immobilizing her.  
Tanis had been too slow to react and Cyrax successfully captured her, and forced her to watch the fighting helplessly.  
"Now what is your name, so I can refer to you properly?" Cyrax said to her.  
"My name is Tanis, and you had better not forget me, because I will kill you for doing this to me and my family!" She said venomously as she tried to escape.  
"Very well then, Tanis, it is pointless to try to escape from that net, so you had better sit back and enjoy the show, while you can." He said as the fighting began.

The Z-fighters have come together to defeat Cyrax. How will they fare, and why is Cyrax making Tanis watch the fighting instead of fighting as well? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 37: More Trouble 

Previously on Dragonball LO, Cyrax duplicated himself in order to kill Android 18, but some of the Z-fighters stepped in to aid her, angering Cyrax. Cyrax then paired off each of the fighters who had stepped in with one of his clones, and then he paired himself with Tanis. Why did he do this, what is his plan? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!  
Author's Note: These next few episodes will be about each of the Z-fighter's battles with the clones. This episode is about Android 18's battle. A number next to the 'x' in Cyrax for clarity will identify the Cyrax clones. I will refer to Android 18 as Andria from now on (I will not call her Juhachigou because that takes too long to write).

Cyrax5 sped towards Andria and connected with a left elbow smash to her jaw, she fell backwards and Cyrax5 jump kicked her chest, sending her to the ground.  
Andria recovered quickly and retaliated with a groin kick to Cyrax5; he bent over holding the tender spot in immeasurable pain and fell to the ground.  
"You may very powerful, but every man has his weakness, and I know that weakness well." Andria said with a smile.  
"Just you wait, I will pay you back for this!" The clone said as he tried to get up, but Andria axe-kicked his spine, dropping him to the ground.  
She launched another Power Blitz at him, but unfortunately, he had recovered and launched a counter attack of his own. He formed a ball of purple energy with both hands that had lightning all over its surface, "Here is one of my favorite techniques to use against a computerized opponent, Electromagnetic Shock!" He said, as he threw it to intercept the Power Blitz, the beams collided fiercely and the ground collapsed from the impact, then Cyrax5's attack completely absorbed Andria's attack and it grew considerably more powerful as it locked on to Andria's power signature.  
The beam became massive and there was no way she could dodge it, for it had traced her power source and homed in on her. Yet, Andria tried to avoid it, first she combat rolled to the right, then she rolled left, but the beam still followed her. Andria continued in this manner for five minutes, but when she realized that there was no way to escape from it, she attempted to absorb it. Andria stuck her hand out in front of her and braced herself as the beam connected, desperately she tried to take its energy away, but to no avail, instead of her absorbing its power, the beam began to absorb her power instead! When the beam could take no more energy, it exploded, blasting her into a 70 ft crater. The explosion was so powerful that in the distance the Z-fighters could hear the impact level a city, an enormous cloud of smoke and debris darkened the sky further, and the meadow was now a black wasteland. Andria staggered forth from the crater, she was in terrible condition, not a part of her was unscathed, she had many cuts and a few large gashes and her clothes were a tattered wreck, all that remained of her clothes was just enough to cover up her chest and areas not mentioned in normal conversation.  
She checked her power level and it read 2,500, "There is no way I can beat this clone, he is far too powerful." She said.  
Cyrax5 just laughed, "Hey, you are a beautiful piece of art, so you should join me. At least then you would be alive and well."  
The real Cyrax said, "Stop fooling around, and destroy her already, I can't wait to see what happens next!" Then, he manifested a bag of popcorn and offered some to Tanis, who refused it.  
"You sure are full of fighting spirit Tanis, I like it, and I look forward to our lovely little dance." Cyrax said.  
"You are a sick man, Cyrax. Argh, once I get free, I will make you pay for this!" Tanis said as she struggled within the stasis field.  
"Didn't I tell you that you can't escape that stasis field? You are wasting your precious energy." Cyrax said as he ate some popcorn and signaled that the fights continue.  
Cyrax5 charged towards Andria and flying jump kicked her chest. Andria managed to catch his leg, and then she swung him around viciously and smashed him to the ground, creating yet another crater. Cyrax5 ZK to her side and side kicked her ribs, careening her into Bra, who had been fiercely fighting her clone; the two women skidded across the smoking landscape, digging a large trench.  
Bra got to her feet and helped Andria up, saying, "These clones are a lot stronger than I anticipated. We must come up with a plan to defeat them."  
"I don't think I can last much longer at this rate, Bra, I am going to attempt to do one last energy field attack, after that, I will have no power left to use my energy attacks, maybe that will finish off my clone." Andria said as she dusted herself clean and flew back to Cyrax5.  
"I need more power, I had wanted to save this, but there is no way I can beat this clone if I don't power up." Bra said. Then she focused her power, the ground shuddered with the force of her energy and the clone she was fighting stopped moving as he watched in interest. A bronze aura appeared around Bra and intensified, her eyes began to flash between blue and green (her SSjF eye color), more rapidly with each passing second. Her hair became bronze and spiked up (think of SSj Mirai Trunks after training in the HTC during cell saga), then lightning began to flash throughout the aura, and then her muscles became more defined. When she had finished, she engaged her foe again.  
In the meantime, the real Cyrax decided to keep all the fighters busy, so he focused his power and said, "You know what Tanis? I think your friends need more company so I will give them what they need, Mirror Team!" Once again, a bright blue light flashed and split Cyrax once more, only this time, he created three clones instead of seven.  
"I want you to engage those three over there." He said, pointing to Pan, Azulon, and Lucile, "Now we will all be doing something." He said as the clones flashed to their targets.

The Z-fighters problems are getting worse by the minute, now everyone will be occupied and unable to assist one another. This is a grim situation, will the Z-fighters be able to destroy these clones and then attack Cyrax himself? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 38: Andria's Last Test of Strength

Previously on Dragonball LO, Andria and the Z-fighters were busy trying to defeat their cloned foes. Unfortunately, Cyrax created more clones to keep the Z-Team fully occupied; now there is no one left to assist the others if a dire situation comes up. What will become of the last defenders of the galaxy? Stay tuned to find out.

Cyrax5 and Andria's battle was even fiercer than before, but Andria was dominated, for she had too low of a power level now to efficiently fight. The Electromagnetic Shock had seriously weakened her, and she was feeling its effects now.  
Cyrax5 ZK in front of her and v-punched her chest, Andria staggered back, but could not recover fast enough and Cyrax5 ZK once more to her left side and unleashed a powerful combo of punches and kicks. Andria managed to block a few, but those that hit had devastating power; a right cross back fist to her temple stunned Andria, then a left cross reverse hammer smash to her ribs brought her to her knees. Cyrax5 transverse axe-kicked her right shoulder and jump kicked her jaw; Andria fell to the ground and did not move for a moment, until Cyrax5 grabbed her. Andria then activated her energy field and put all of her power into the attack, while using her field in a pulse pattern; she continued for 5 minutes until she had exhausted her power. Cyrax5 dropped her as he fell to his knees, "Ugh, I hate that attack Android!" He said.  
"I know you do, but it is remarkably effective." She said as she got to her knees and checked their power signatures, which were; 175,000,000 and 0, I have no more power I cannot do any more. She thought.  
Cyrax5 got up and said, "What is the matter Android, are you all out of juice? If that is the case, then you are finished." Then Cyrax5 proceeded to attack Andria as she was still on her knees, he side kicked her ribs and fired a blue ball of energy at her, Andria flew backwards into the ground and dug another gorge in the ground. Andria used the momentum to flip back to her feet, and she attempted an attack, she managed to get in a right hook and a high kick to his stomach, however, Cyrax5 just flinched as the attacks connected.  
"Hah, you really are out of energy." He said.  
Andria stopped her attacks and said, "You are right, so there is only one other option left for me to take, though it will cost me my life, I learned this from Turkrat, Life Force Conversion!" She put her hands together and focused her power, "Ahh!" Suddenly, a blood red aura surrounded her, instantly all her wounds healed, her power level soared, and then her eyes became blood red as well. She checked her sensors and they read 300,000,000, now she was far more powerful than the clone.  
"What is this? Darn I can't do the same thing because my creator is immortal, and unfortunately I am not." The clone said.  
"Good, that will make it all the more easy for me then." Andria said.  
In a blaze of speed, Andria sped towards Cyrax5, she unleashed a vicious combo of all punches and kicks imaginable with unmatched speed. Cyrax5 was helpless to defend himself and collapsed after the onslaught ended. Immediately after he got up, Andria attacked him yet again; Cyrax5 had barely recovered when Andria struck with a reverse 360-degree roundhouse kick directly to his chest; Cyrax5 flew backwards until he collided with Bra's clone, and they fell to the ground in pain and surprise.  
Cyrax8 helped Cyrax5 up as he got up and said, "You fool, you could destroy her in a heartbeat, just use an Electromagnetic Shock and follow it with an Electromagnetic Wave." Just then, Bra appeared, grabbed Cyrax8 and side snap kicked Cyrax5 back to Andria.  
Cyrax5 flew into Andria's waiting arms where she said, "Apparently you enjoy my Energy Field, because you keep coming back for more." Then she prepared her attack.  
"No you will not get me again, take this Electromagnetic Pulse!" He said as he focused his power and a shockwave emanated from his body. The EMP broke Andria's hold and launched her backwards into the ground, stunning her, and seriously weakening her.  
"Ugh, I didn't know he had that technique." Andria slurred as she was recovering from the effects of the attack.  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I know you enjoyed that attack about as much as I enjoy your Energy Field." Cyrax5 said as he approached her.  
Still stunned, Andria could do nothing to defend herself as Cyrax5 lifted her to her feet, and prepared another attack, he began to form a familiar purple ball of energy, but with only one hand this time. Soon the energy attack became much more powerful and bigger as Cyrax5 continued to pour his energy into it; the ball began to pulse with blue light and lightning flashed through it. Suddenly, it began to shrink, slowly at first, but then faster and faster; Cyrax5 shrunk it to the size of a tennis ball and set his hand between Andria's breasts.  
"Goodbye Android, it was a pleasure fighting you." Cyrax5 said as he raised his power and injected the beam into her body.  
"The beam will travel to your CPU, Android where it will detonate, thereby shutting you down permanently. I hope you have lived the life you dreamed about, because it all ends here. As soon as I dispose of you, I will proceed to dispose of that other blond girl, whom I presume to be your daughter, muahahahaha!" Cyrax5 laughed as he dropped the incapacitated fighter and walked three feet away from her, where he turned around to look at her, and then he snapped his fingers, initiating the detonation sequence.  
"Oh, by the way, android, the attack will work slowly as it destroys your database. You are in for a painful end." Cyrax5 said evilly.  
Just then, Andria began to feel the effects of the attack, she felt a strong jolt of electricity course through her and travel to her head, screaming in pain as she held her head, she began to convulse as she was being destroyed from the inside, yet she was aware of everything that was happening around her. Her vision and other senses began to fade as the effects of the attack erased her entire programming, she screamed once more as intense pain instead of electricity coursed through her. The deletion process began to speed up and Andria was rapidly fading away, she looked around and saw her friends, family, and allies began to blur; Andria fell to her knees as she lost her motor functions and control. A power surge made her fall prone and violently shook her body and Andria blacked out.  
The Z-fighters and clones had stopped their fighting to see what was going on and they saw Andria writhing on the ground, but she did not seem to feel anything, as she was not screaming anymore, in a few moments, all became still.  
"No, you killed my mother!" Marron cried.  
"Yes, I did and now Cyrax4 and I will kill you now." Cyrax5 said.  
"You won't if I can help it." Gohan said as he restrained Cyrax5.  
"Damn it, I missed one of those annoying fighters, oh well, Cyrax5 can handle him." The true Cyrax cursed.  
"Alright, Uncle Gohan, I thought everyone was covered, but Cyrax managed to forget you!" Tanis said exuberantly, still struggling to escape the Stasis Field.  
Suddenly, without an appearance of a power up, Gohan's jet-black hair grew to his lower back and became tinged with silver. A brilliant blue aura interlaced with silver lightning appeared and pulsated violently.   
"What did you just do?" Cyrax5 asked.  
"I just powered up to MSj3, if you must know and now I will destroy you." Gohan said and assumed a battle stance.  
"I am not done yet, you fool, watch this, Energy Transfer!" Cyrax5 said as he placed his left hand on Andria's motionless body, "I command the power within Andria be transferred to me!" Suddenly, a yellow aura surrounded Cyrax5's hand and Andria's body. Cyrax5 drained the power of Andria's Life Force Conversion move and took its effects, as well as the remaining energy from his Electromagnetic Shock and added it to his own, greatly increasing his power. The attack transferred 475,000,000 power units to his own power level of 175,000,000 resulting in an awesome power level of 650,000,000, which was higher than the original Cyrax's power level of 600,000,000.  
The real Cyrax became alarmed and said, "You guys have fought for long enough, now I will step in, Mirror Team Fusion!" Just then, a silver flash of light surrounded each of the clones, paralyzing each of them and then fusing them with the real Cyrax. The effects of this fusion resulted in a much more dangerous foe, for when he fused with his clones, Cyrax gained all of their power levels and he was healed of all of his wounds; Cyrax's power level was now 3,000,000,000 and he was far more powerful than anyone present.

Andria has fallen in battle, causing great distress to the Z-fighters. Cyrax has fused with his clones and gained an enormous power boost. Will the Z-fighters ever stop him? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 39: The True Fight Begins

Previously on Dragonball LO, Andria and Cyrax5's battle entered its final stages. Sadly, Cyrax5 disposed of her with one of the few attacks that she was weak against and then Cyrax fused all of his clones with him. Cyrax now has a power level never before seen in the universe, now he is truly the most powerful being. How will the Z-fighters defeat him? Read on to find out how they fare! 

The sheer power of Cyrax was beyond frightening, it was horrifying to the Z-fighters, and there was no way that any one of them could take Cyrax down by themselves.  
"Hey, Trunks, are you ready for some fusion?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah, I think that just might help us out." Trunks agreed, and then the two did the same dance as before. When they had finished, Gotenks transformed to SSj3.   
"Do you honestly think that you can beat me? Your power is laughable compared to mine, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Cyrax gloated.  
"Well, let me think… hmm, yeah sure, I can beat you." Gotenks said.  
"If that is the case, then you are welcome to try." Cyrax said as he spread his arms (much in the way that Cell did).  
Gotenks blazed towards Cyrax and connected with a powerful right reverse roundhouse to Cyrax's head, knocking him to the ground.  
"Hmm, so you have more power than I anticipated, but it is nothing I can't handle." Cyrax said as he got up and rubbed his left temple.  
Cyrax vanished, appeared above Gotenks, and delivered a powerful lateral strike to the back of Gotenks' neck, crushing him to the ground. Gotenks got up dazedly and tried to reorient himself, but Cyrax ZK in front of him and roundhouse kicked Gotenks' head and followed up with a reverse left roundhouse kick to the same spot, knocking him to the ground once more.  
Then Cyrax formed a golden ball of energy, "I can not have any one strong challenge me, so take this, Fission Blast!" he said as he launched it, upon impact powerful jolts of electricity coursed through Gotenks' body and the fusion began to split, then the attack exploded and blasted Gotenks apart. Cyrax had incapacitated Goten and Trunks and they could fight no more.  
"Oh my God, Cyrax knocked out Goten and Trunks with one blast! Apparently, we can't fuse to take him down; otherwise he will use that same attack again." Lucile said.  
"Then we will just have to take him out the old-fashioned way then." Pan said as she immediately transformed to SSjF2. Her hair became bronze and spiked up (think of SSj2 Gohan). Then a bright bronze aura with lightning flashing occasionally surrounded her and her muscles toned themselves.  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha, your power is even lower than theirs, come on, just give up you fool hardy fighters and I will spare you a painful death." Cyrax said.  
"The phrase 'Give up' is not in my vocabulary." Pan said.  
"Then I shall teach you it, you fool." Cyrax said.  
"Why don't you just try me?" Pan challenged.  
"Very well then, but you have just signed your death warrant." Cyrax retorted.  
Immediately Pan flashed over to Cyrax and launched an awesome combo of punches and kicks, that knocked Cyrax back a few feet. Quickly, he recovered and counter attacked with a combo of his own, Pan successfully blocked all but a couple of hits, which Cyrax had directed to her chest.  
He struck her with a jab and an upper cut, which blasted Pan back 15 yards into the ground. Pan slowly got out of the crater where she had landed, quickly she prepared an energy attack with two hands, a blue ball of energy appeared within her palms, "Okay I have had enough of you Cyrax, here take this, Azure Wave!" She said as she threw the globe of energy at Cyrax, who was unable to block it because it came so fast. A blue light surrounded Cyrax and emitted many lightning bolts that struck every part of him, and then it exploded violently, creating yet another crater, and launched Cyrax into a large boulder, shattering it into dust.  
Cyrax slowly got up and said, "How did you manage to actually injure me?"  
"I told you that I would fight you, and naturally that entails getting hurt, you should know that by now." Pan said.  
"You insolent little b…!" Cyrax spluttered, just before Pan silenced him with a crushing blow to his abdomen. Cyrax gasped for air as Pan's attack knocked his breath out and he fell to his knees coughing uncontrollably.  
"You will die… for this, Pan." Cyrax gasped as he regained his breath and stood up, ready to fight once more.  
Pan got into a defensive stance and awaited his next move. Unfortunately, Cyrax vanished and his power level faded away.  
"What did he just do? I can't sense him anywhere." Pan said in confusion.  
Just then, the air shimmered and the Z-team heard from all around them, "Now I will finish you for good Pan, Dimension Strike!" Suddenly, the air rippled and everyone saw shockwaves headed towards Pan at dangerously high speeds.  
"Mom, look out!" Lucile screamed as she tried to get to her mother to help fend off the attacks, but strangely, no one could do anything to help, except warn Pan.  
Pan heightened her power and enveloped herself in a shield of blue light, "Oh no, this could mean the end for me, Energy Shield!"  
The mysterious balls of shockwaves collided viciously with Pan's Energy Shield, exploding with terrifying power on impact. Cyrax kept up the assault until Pan's Energy Shield began to fade from bright blue to pale blue and then white; at that point the shield caved in, first imploding and then exploding with a shockwave of power. Everyone saw Pan ejected from where she was previously and crash into the ground 50 yards away and then 12 yards down. Cyrax launched even more invisible balls of energy at Pan's location; Cyrax kept up the onslaught for 5 minutes, much in the way that he did with Krillin previously. Explosions rocked the meadow and split the earth even further, a large mushroom cloud grew up from the smoke and debris and then a shockwave erupted from the base and leveled everyone present. Cyrax then gathered a large amount of energy into his right hand and launched it in the same manner as a Big Bang Attack, one last explosion gouged out an enormous crater one mile wide and half a mile deep.  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I will guarantee that she will not be getting out of that you guys." Cyrax said to the rest of the team, who had just gotten up.  
"You are wrong, Cyrax, I know my Pan and she will be back to fight." Trunks said weakly as he finally got up.  
"You, I would have thought that you would be dead by now, I guess I shall have to finish the job." Cyrax said as he formed a ball of blue energy in his right hand.  
Just then, someone tackled Cyrax, cutting off his attack. Getting up, he turned around and saw Lucile standing with Pan just a little way behind her.   
"I will not let you hurt Mom and Dad as long as I can do something about it." Lucile said angrily.  
"That darn stasis field wore off already? I would have thought that it would have lasted longer." Cyrax said.  
"So that is what you did to keep us from helping Mom." Lucile said.  
"Yes, and it should have lasted longer, maybe it didn't because I have Tanis in a more powerful one. No matter, I will destroy all of you and then I will finish her off." Cyrax said.  
"Cyrax, are you so scared of my power that you will keep me in here until the end?" Tanis called over to him.  
"Not a chance Tanis, I am keeping you there because you destroyed my Dragon Buster and my Dragon Block Staff, and I want to see you suffer before I kill you." Cyrax said.  
"You had better know that this won't hold me for much longer!" Tanis yelled as she began to power up.  
"Ah-ah-ah, there is not a chance of that Tanis, because I have complete power over that field, try this out, Stasis Shock!" Cyrax said, as he clenched his left fist and powered it up; just then, lances of lightning struck Tanis until she stop powering up.  
"AHH!" Tanis cried as the bolts shocked her; they only stopped when she stopped powering up and she began to feel weaker.  
"I just thought I would tell you that those bolts drain your energy as well, Tanis. Now back to my previous engagement." Cyrax said.  
He turned towards Pan once more and looked her over a few times. Pan was in bad shape; her Saiyan Armor was broken everywhere, except in essential areas, and the cloth was in tatters; Pan also had many cuts and was bleeding quite a bit.  
"So Pan, are you ready to go again?" Cyrax asked.  
"Of course I am what do you think?" She retorted.  
"Personally, I think you are bluffing and that you are no longer fit for fighting. So sit down!" Cyrax said, as he launched a blue ball of energy to blast Pan back into the ground, "And stay there!" he finished, and launched another ball of energy to the already injured fighter; there was a small explosion and Pan became unconscious. Immediately, Trunks jumped up and launched a Buster Cannon at Cyrax; it hit him in his back and knocked him to the ground.  
"No one does that to my wife, especially not you, Cyrax!" Trunks said as he transformed to SSj2 and proceeded to engage Cyrax in combat.  
"You need to chill out for a while, Trunks, so let me help you, Freezing Blizzard!" Cyrax said as he formed a crystal blue ball of light and waved it in the air. Suddenly, a blizzard of ice crystals engulfed Trunks, and then a bright blue light flashed and faded away. When it faded, the Z-fighters only saw an ice sculpture of Trunks.  
"You know what; I don't like him, goodbye Trunks." Cyrax said as he fired a Ki blast at the dead living statue of Trunks, shattering it into billions of pieces.  
"NO, that was my father, Cyrax!" Lucile cried with tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"Big deal, he was not worth keeping alive anyhow, besides he was already dead. You should thank me for making it so that you did not have to look at him that way." Cyrax said.

"That is it, you have pushed me way too far Cyrax! I will avenge my parents and Gozan!" Lucile raged as she began to transform. The earth shuddered and gave way as Lucile rapidly raised her power; rocks and debris floated up all around Lucile, her eyes became sea-blue, and her hair spiked up sharply and became a silver-bronze color and then a violent goldish-bronze aura with constant yellow-white lightning flashing surrounded her and then her muscles noticeably became toned and packed. Lucile had become an USSjF2 (it has the same benefits as SSjF3 but without the serious drain of energy).  
"I have never seen anything the likes of this before, what is it?" Cyrax asked.   
"I believe it is called Ultra Super Saiya-jin Female Two, I don't know its power, but I am going to be more than happy to try it out on you." Lucile said icily.

Cyrax has killed Trunks and seriously wounded Pan, obviously, he has made a serious mistake in challenging the defenders of the Earth, and he has helped Lucile unlock a never before seen Saiyan transformation. How will this change the course of events? Will Lucile be the one to defeat Cyrax? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 40: Lucile's Newfound Strength

Previously on Dragonball LO, Cyrax fought Gotenks and easily defeated him with a never before seen move, incapacitating Goten and Trunks. Next up, he fought Pan in a fierce battle, but he easily defeated her as well. While they were, fighting, Trunks managed to recover enough to see another attack on Pan, he became enraged, and attempted to fight Cyrax, after an unfortunate incident, Cyrax froze Trunks solid in his tracks and then destroyed him. These incidents were more than Lucile could bear and they pushed her to unlock a new transformation, also never before seen, and Lucile vowed to avenge her family. Just how powerful is this new transformation? Find out on this action packed episode of Dragonball LO!

Z-fighters left:  
These are the fighters present and able to fight, Vegito, Gohan, Bra, Tanis, Lucile, Azulon, Aleron, Ultron, and Marron.  
(Incapacitated fighters) Goten, and Pan.  
(These are the ones dead): Tenan, Gozan, Aleuron, Dart, Tien, Krillin, 18, Trunks, and Yamcha  
(These are the ones not present at this time): Laiaira, Uub, 17, and Piccolo. This also includes the other Dragoons, which are Albert, Shana (Miranda was killed on Endiness, so the Dragon Spirit returned to Shana), Kongol, Haschel, and Meru.

Lucile pulsated with power and it was enough to push Cyrax back a few feet. He put up his arms to shield his face from the flying debris.  
"This is an interesting power that you have attained, Lucile, but just how far will it get you?" Cyrax said as he unshielded his eyes.  
"I will show you just how far I can take it." Lucile said as she assumed her fighting stance.   
"Well then, shall we begin?" Cyrax asked.  
Cyrax charged at Lucile at full speed and launched an amazing combo of punches and kicks that no one could have blocked, but Lucile blocked every strike that Cyrax threw at her and then she changed her battle style to the one that she had adopted while training with Tanis many months ago.   
The sudden change in Lucile's battle strategy caught Cyrax off guard and she wrecked him with many strikes. Lucile first struck with a v-punch to Cyrax's abdomen, causing him to bend over while he gasped for breath, but Lucile did not stop there, next, she followed up with a knee butt to his face, breaking his nose and making him bleed profusely. Then Lucile roundhouse kicked Cyrax's right temple, shortly stunning him, which she followed up with a jump kick to his forehead, knocking him to the ground.  
Cyrax got back up and launched a flurry of punches at Lucile, which she blocked, and after each strike, she got in one of her own; Lucile used a left uppercut to his jaw to knock him backwards and cut his onslaught short.  
Cyrax staggered backwards with the force of the attack, and before he could recover, Lucile charged in and palm-striked his chest, knocking him to his buttocks; she used a reverse round house kick to his face in order to stun him long enough for her to charge up an energy attack. Lucile did some strange motions with her hands, then formed her hands into a triangle, and said, "This was Dad's favorite technique, I have learned it too, and now you will feel my power Cyrax, Burning Attack!" Rapidly, a large glowing yellow ball of energy formed between her hands. With a slight burst of power, Lucile launched the attack at Cyrax, who could not block such a powerful technique as such, with unreal speed; it collided forcefully with its target and totally enveloped him as it exploded with awesome force. A monstrous explosion rocked the meadow and split the ground farther apart as an enormous crater formed and released a very large amount of debris and smoke; everyone present had to shield their eyes as the stinging debris and a blinding flash of yellow light assaulted them. When everything settled, Cyrax was nowhere in sight, Lucile frantically looked around until she found him hovering in the air; Cyrax's clothes and cape were in tatters and he had numerous cuts and gashes all over his body, which were bleeding very badly, he took off his shirt and cape and said, "Well, so much for that outfit. I am impressed, Lucile, you and that Android are the only ones who have managed to injure me like this. I guess I seriously underestimated you both, I shall not hold back against any fighter now, male or female; I have had enough fun and games to last me for a lifetime, but now I will crush all of you, just like the bugs you are." Cyrax said as he instantly took his power to its maximum; the ground could not handle the sudden increase in power, so it buckled and collapsed, even out to 10 ft away from him, and a black aura with a red outline surrounded him.  
"That was an impressive speech Cyrax, but I will not back down, no matter how powerful you may become." Lucile said confidently.  
"Then I shall have to kill you then, Lucile, though I do not enjoy the process. I will do you a favor and make it as quick and painless as possible, for you have given me a fight to remember." Cyrax said, spreading his arms like Cell once more. 

Lucile has become much stronger and is fighting well, how much longer will it be until Cyrax falls? Stay tuned to find out!

Episode 41: Lucile Falls 

Previously on Dragonball LO, Lucile began her battle with Cyrax and gave him a beating. Will this be the end of Cyrax? Find out today on Dragonball LO!

"You will have to try very hard indeed in order to achieve that goal, Cyrax." She said.  
"I just don't understand you Saiyans, you are all aware that I am unmatched in power. Yet, you will fight anyhow? Why is that all powerful fighters think that they can stop someone who is stronger than they are?" Cyrax stated.  
"You should try asking that question to yourself too, Cyrax." Lucile said as she ZK behind him and elbow smashed the back of his neck, stunning and knocking him to his knees. She followed up with an axe-kick to his spine and forced him to his stomach; Lucile attempted to jump on his back, in hopes of seriously injuring him, but he had combat rolled to the left and avoided her attack. When he got to his feet, Cyrax knee-butted Lucile's left side, bringing her to one knee in pain, he then attempted a furious combo of punches, which she blocked with her left hand as her right one was holding the injured side.  
Cyrax had actually put a large amount of power into his initial attack, in hopes of incapacitating Lucile, so he was surprised when he saw her recover quite quickly and then attempt her own attack; Lucile caught him off guard and pummeled him mercilessly with every punch imaginable.  
The ferocity of her attacks was too much for him to handle and Lucile got past every block that he had attempted. His defenses broke and Lucile came in for another round of attacks; she started with a flying jump kick to his head, which successfully stunned him, then she closed the gap between them with a powerful shuffle-side kick to his chest, which launched him into yet another lone tree, shattering it into firewood. As Cyrax got up, he was surprised to see Lucile meet him with a fierce jab to his solar plexus, which put him back to his previous position while he gagged, coughed, and vomited.  
Cyrax was tired of his inability to remain on his feet, so he ZK behind Lucile and high jump kicked the top of her spine, which sent her crashing to the ground; Cyrax attempted to jump on the middle of Lucile's back, but he was too slow and she combat rolled to the left. His feet connected fiercely with the ground and collapsed it on impact.  
Immediately after she stopped moving, Lucile countered with a right leg sweep, which Cyrax avoided by jumping up into the air. Lucile finished her sweep and spun rapidly into a left reverse roundhouse, catching Cyrax unawares to his left kidneys; he fell back to the earth and landed on his knees, where Lucile was waiting for him with a right knee butt to his jaw. Cyrax fell sideways to the ground and Lucile just kicked his side to flip him over; she then prepared to crush his jugular with her heel. However, Cyrax grabbed her ankle, pulled her off her feet, and ZK into the air while he swung her around viciously. With a tremendous force, he threw Lucile into the ground, gouging another crater. Shortly after everything settled down, Cyrax began to form an enormous red ball of energy, "I am tired of you now, Lucile, prepare to be obliterated! I learned this attack from someone that Kakarot knows well, Baby! Here it goes, Revenge Death Ball!" he said, as the ball became black, and red lightning coursed within it, and then he launched the attack with both hands. The ball of energy flew to the crater at amazing speed, in a few short seconds it collided with the bottom and Lucile; an enormous explosion shook the Earth itself, bringing the Z-Team to their knees, a gargantuan cloud of boulders, dirt, debris, smoke and everything else erupted from the crater and darkened the sky further. When it subsided, Lucile was nowhere in sight, yet the Z-fighters felt a faint Ki signature from the bottom of the crater. Intrigued, Cyrax flew down to investigate the situation, when he arrived, he saw Lucile on her hands and knees; and he took a good look at her.  
There was much to see (if you know what I mean), Lucile was no longer in her USSjF2 form anymore and she was bleeding badly; she had many cuts and gashes, some of which were deep. Her clothes were ruined and what remained was not enough to cover certain parts of her body; the articles that remained only covered her unmentionable spot, buttocks, and part of her breasts.  
"Well I certainly did a number on you Lucile, but I must say, you are remarkably well-formed, if you know what I mean, it is a pity that I did not meet you sooner young lady." Cyrax said as he admired her body.  
"You sick bastard, I am only 15 years old!" She said as she attempted to power up to USSjF2 once more and stood up.  
"You have no energy left and what you have is all that is keeping you alive, anyhow. I have defeated you, and you can no longer fight, so I will tell you what I will do. I am going to let you live… for now. I suggest that you leave now, while you can, before I change my mind." Cyrax said.  
"Do you really think that I will give up, Cyrax?" Lucile said as she flew up and out of the crater.  
"Fine then, I will make you give up, Lucile!" Cyrax said as he charged towards Lucile.  
Without her USSjF2 transformation, Lucile lost a large amount of her battling efficiency and she was no match for Cyrax's power; he struck with blinding speed and a got in several attacks that Lucile had no chance to block, and Cyrax crushed her into the ground with yet another energy attack. Lucile used a backhand spring to get out of Cyrax's range, but he launched a blue ball of energy, which hit her dead center in her chest and exploded, blasting Lucile into a crater, which she did not get out from; Cyrax walked over to investigate and saw Lucile lying prone in the bottom. She slowly got back to her knees and turned around to face him once more, surprisingly, Cyrax made no move towards her, instead he walked back to his previous locale and said, "You are not worth my time anymore, Lucile, so take a break, Flare Blast!" Then he formed a red one hand ball of fire and lighting, and launched at her. The ball of energy hit her forearms as she tried to block it, but to no avail, it exploded and launched her back to the sidelines; she hit the ground hard and did not get up. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Lucile lying on her side with her legs and arms crossing each other (left arm over right and left leg over right); she was unconscious and could not fight anymore.  
"Lucile, you fought well, but in the end it was not enough to beat me. When will you fools realize that I am unstoppable?" He gloated.  
Bra stepped up to Cyrax and said, "Alright, now it is my turn to fight." She powered up to her own SSjF2 form quite quickly. Like the other SSjF transformations, her hair became bronze and stood up; her muscles also became more defined as well, the only difference with her transformation was that her eyes were green instead of blue-green; her aura, however, was bronze and had occasional yellow lightning strikes.  
"Yet another fool decides to challenge me. Alright Bra, prepare to be destroyed as well as those other two." Cyrax sighed, as he assumed his fighting stance.

Cyrax defeated yet another Z-fighter. Will Bra fare any better than her predecessors did? Stay tuned to find out!

Episode 42: Bra's Battle 

Previously on Dragonball LO, after a vicious fight with Cyrax, Lucile fell in battle from exhaustion. Bra stepped in for Lucile and prepared herself for battle with Cyrax. How well will Bra fight against this powerful foe? Read on to find out what happens on Dragonball LO!

Bra walked to her unconscious niece and moved her near Vegito saying, "Keep an eye on her for me please, I have to teach Cyrax a lesson."  
"Really, what kind of 'lesson' do you mean?" Cyrax said, cockily.  
"I am going to teach you a lesson to remind you of just how much trouble you have gotten yourself into." She said, with a smile.  
"I am looking forward to your lesson then." Cyrax said as he vanished, leaving Bra slightly confused as she locked on to his Ki signature.  
"Here take a Dimension Strike, right off the bat!" Everyone heard from every direction.  
The air shimmered and a familiar attack began, but Bra was prepared and had known that Cyrax would try something like that, so she countered with an attack of her own, "Not this time Cyrax, Mirror Shield!" She said as she formed a blue, transparent wall around herself, by spreading her arms and using her Ki to form a wall that would reflect an energy attack/s back to the aggressor. About 500 silver balls of energy collided with her shield and Cyrax continued the attack in the same manner as with Pan. A large cloud of debris and dust built up and blocked the light. A few minutes later, Cyrax ended his assault, unaware that Bra had activated a counter-measure, shortly after he felt a large burst of energy and saw his own attack come back at him; Cyrax had not prepared for such a circumstance and it caught him by surprise. A large amount of energy balls came back at him at such a speed, that he could not defend against it and took a direct hit from his own attack. The Ki balls pummeled him mercilessly for ten minutes and an enormous cloud of rocks and dust covered the entire meadow, forcing everyone to use their clothes as a filter. Suddenly, a large yellow ball formed and exploded viciously, blasting Cyrax deep into the ground and of course making the largest crater seen as of yet. The dust, rocks, and debris settled in a few moments and revealed a bedraggled Cyrax; his clothes were in tatters, so he ripped of his shirt-what remained of it-and ripped off his pants, below the knees, to reveal many gashes and cuts.  
"So I underestimated you female Saiyans, yet again, I assure you that I will kill you -all of you-for this, Bra. I am through with you people making a fool out of me. I will start with you." He said as he pointed to Marron and launched a black beam to her chest, blasting her back into Aleron, who caught her in his arms and set her on the ground, while kneeling with her.   
"No, why did this happen to me so soon? I didn't even get to avenge my parents." She gasped.  
"Marron, hang on, we can't lose you now!" He said as he tried to keep her from going limp in his arms.  
Tanis, helpless in her prison, began to cry and feel a rage like none she had ever felt, build up in her chest.  
Back at the field of battle, Bra had fire in her eyes, she said, "You had no right to do that, Cyrax, I will make you regret this!"  
"I just thought I would eliminate another weakling." He shrugged.  
Bra charged at him, but he rebuffed her with a powerful sidekick to her chest and her attack fell short as the power stopped, and dropped her down like a rock.  
Coughing, Bra fell to her knees and attempted to recover her breath; Cyrax let her recover for a moment and then picked her up and launched a ball of blue energy to her chest, which smashed her with incredible force, and then Cyrax released her as she collapsed.  
"Humph, you are much weaker than Lucile ever was. You aren't even worth my time, even Pan as a 'Super Saiyan Female Two' was a bigger challenge than you, and you are at the same level!" He scoffed.  
Bra recovered and used a leg-sweep to his ankles, which caught him off guard and dropped him on his back to the ground, stunning him. Quickly, she flew up and gathered energy in her arms, she formed a golden ball of energy and called, "You know, those two may be stronger than me, but I have great power too, here is a taste of it, Final Flash!" She launched the ball of energy into the still form of Cyrax. The ball collided with awesome power and shook the Earth itself; the resulting explosion would have been enough to destroy the entire Earth, but luckily, Bra knew exactly what she was doing and released the explosion in a slow, steady way until all of its energy dissipated. Once again, an enormous dirt cloud rose from the point of impact, darkening the sky further. When it settled, she saw Cyrax climb out of the resulting crater slowly and painfully.  
"Once again, a female manages to hurt me badly. I am angry, now I will no longer hold back anymore; I have done so for too long." Cyrax said, angrily.  
"Now where have I heard that before, Cyrax?" Bra taunted.  
"Just to let you know, those times that I said that counted only for the person I was fighting at the time, but now it goes for everyone." He replied.   
"Really, you are too kind, Cyrax." She replied.  
Cyrax did not respond, but instead, he charged at Bra and attacked mercilessly. Bra could not keep up and Cyrax quickly forced her on the defensive, with scarcely an opportunity to attack.  
Bra stood hardly a chance for an offensive move but she looked for every chance she got, until she finally saw a good opportunity, and then she moved close and released a fierce horizontal punch to his stomach. The suddenness of her hit doubled Cyrax over in pain and cut off his attacking streak for a time.  
During this time, Bra got in many excellent hits, which had everyone cheering with happiness, Vegito, of course, showed no indication of what he was feeling.  
After a while, Bra got in a powerful combo of a right hook to the head, followed with a left uppercut and a v-punch-roundhouse, which crushed Cyrax to the ground and he did not move.

Bra hurt Cyrax badly, it seems like there is no further action from him. Is this it, has Bra managed to defeat Cyrax? Stay tuned to find out, next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 43: The Battle Rages On

Previously on Dragonball LO, Bra engaged Cyrax in battle. After Bra injured Cyrax badly, in a rage, he killed Marron without giving her a decent chance to fight back. After which, their fight resumed, more intensely than before. The two seemed to be a fierce match, but is it because Cyrax is tiring? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Z-fighters left:  
These are the fighters present and able to fight: Vegito, Gohan, Bra, Tanis, Azulon, Aleron, and Ultron.  
(Incapacitated fighters) Goten, Pan, and Lucile.  
(These are the ones dead): Tien, Yamcha, Tenan, Gozan, Aleuron, Dart, Krillin, 18, Trunks, and Marron.  
(These are the ones not present at this time): Laiaira, Uub, 17, and Piccolo, Albert, Shana, Kongol, Haschel, and Meru.

Bra walked up to the prone form of Cyrax and checked him to make sure that he was not just feigning injury.  
Her examination revealed that he was truly critically injured and he bled profusely from many wounds; she rolled him over to check if he was still alive, and found that he was. Immediately, she jumped backwards as he stirred and very slowly began to get up.  
"Bra, I never expected this much power from you, you are much more powerful than I thought, so now I will destroy you for real." He said as he got all the way to his feet and prepared for offensive actions.  
Bra reacted to his attack with perfect timing and dodged his new onslaught of attacks with ease, it seemed that Cyrax had truly lost a large amount of power. In fact, he had, Bra checked his power level and found out that it was down to 1,000,000,000 while hers was 2,000,000, of course, she was not strong enough to beat him, but she could still work to weaken him.  
"So, all of our friend's deaths were not in vain that is good." She said as Cyrax quickly turned around and tried again to attack and succeeded, because he caught her off-guard, while she was musing through her thoughts.  
He connected with a destructive combo, which Bra failed to block. The attack was more than she could handle, because of its speed.  
Cyrax's combo consisted of a powered up left straight punch, which collided with fearful force to the center Bra's chest stunning her, then he followed with a right under hook to her stomach, which made her gasp in pain and for air, next, he connected a left hook to her right temple and finished with a left uppercut to her jaw. After that, he jumped and spin-kicked her ribs and sent her into a large boulder, which shattered into oblivion, and then he launched a blue ball of energy at her.   
Fortunately, Bra had recovered and activated her counter-measure again, so it caught Cyrax off- guard as he watched his attack come back at him. He attempted to block it but was surprised when he heard her call, "Just what I wanted, Cyrax, I always get what I want, I am a princess, Galick Gun!" and a red medium-sized beam launched from her cupped hands. Her attack collided with the one that she had reflected back and bore him down with both of the beams' powers. The power from the attacks was more than he could handle, because she had caught him off-guard with her own energy attack, and the two beams collided with him, one after the other. First, his blue ball hit and exploded after a moment of trapping him and draining his energy, and then hers hit him and both of the energy waves exploded, but his attack held him in place for the Galick Gun's explosion and then exploded itself with him in place. Cyrax took the full force of each attack and since he couldn't move he suffered severe damage from them; he fell to his knees as he felt his power level drop even further. He checked it and found out that he was at a 900,000,000 power level while Bra was at a 1,500,000 power level.  
"Hah, so she has lost a good deal of power too. Good, I can still kill her then." He said.  
"That may be the case, but I can still weaken you, here take another, Final Flash!" She said as she powered up again, and Cyrax couldn't take any defensive measures because he was suffering the after-effects of her last attack. Bra made a large golden ball of energy, and launched it at Cyrax, who was too slow to react and caught the attack head-on; the resulting explosion blasted him deep into the ground and destroyed all remnants of the meadow's namesake.  
Upon examination, the meadow looked like a war torn field in WW2, it had many craters, some of which were still smoking, and large gashes and gouges in its surface, where one might have once seen trees, there were shattered stumps and scarcely any trees remained, but boulders were in abundance everywhere you looked and there was not a trace of any of the many flowers that the meadow took its name from, Blossom Meadow, all that was left was a scarred, black plain.  
Bra flew towards Cyrax, who had just gotten up and pummeled him with many punches and kicks, but he managed to block them and counter-attacked with his own attack.  
Cyrax launched a power side kick to her stomach, doubling her over, and then he kicked Bra into the air and did a double 360 round house, lifting her higher into the air, at just the right moment, he unleashed a powerful combo of punches and kicks and then hammer smashed her spine, sending her to the ground, but he wasn't through yet; he charged downward at such an incredible speed and delivered a crushing blow to her chest, making her scream in pain, even after that, Cyrax wasn't finished; he launched another blue ball of energy at Bra, which struck without fail and exploded violently.  
The force of the explosion blasted Bra deep into the ground and shredded her Saiyan Armor. After she got out, the Z-fighters took a look at her. She was deeply gashed and cut and her outfit wasn't even worth being on anymore, it just revealed so much that it was pointless, of course it covered essential areas, but even that cover was poor, except in two places, she had blood running freely from all of her injuries and they could tell that she was in no shape to continue.  
"Wow, Bra, I am surprised that you managed to survive that." Cyrax said as he looked her over.  
"I... have a strong will to... live and fight." She said weakly.  
"Maybe, but obviously your clothes don't." He sneered at her caustically.   
"We aren't here to talk about my clothes, we are her to fight!" She said angrily.  
"Let's go then, Bra, though this will be over shortly." He scoffed.  
In a flash, he charged to Bra, who ZK out of harm's way and attacked him from behind; she attacked with a vicious left-right combo to both of his kidneys, seriously injuring him and dropping him to his knees in agony, as he fell, Bra, connected with a left and a right roundhouse to each side of his rib cage, forcing him to fall to his face, but as he fell, he scooped up some ashes and turned around so fast that Bra, was looking at him eye-to-eyes; sneering evilly, he threw the ashes into Bra's eyes.  
Bra frantically tried to clear her vision, but those ashes would not be dislodged and they were sticking to her corneas' surfaces and just stuck to them; her eyes were watering and stinging so bad that she did not see the coward's next move. Cyrax struck fiercely and connected with two powerful punches to her chest and stomach, rendering her airless for the moment and in intense pain, and then he finished with a powerful side kick, which knocked Bra to the ground. Bra recovered after a moment and tried to get back up, but Cyrax launched a blue beam to knock her back to the ground, which she couldn't avoid because she couldn't see. Just then, Cyrax powered up his most devastating attack, the Blaze Burner, he very rapidly created the beam and proceeded to launch it at the blinded warrior.  
"Bra, I have had fun toying with you, but now it is time to end this. You see, I want to hurry up and kill all of you insects off, for I have a universe to conquer, and you and your friends and family have delayed me long enough. So good-bye, see you in hell, oh wait, I won't because I am immortal, ha-ha-ha-ha. Farewell Bra, Ultimate Blaze Burner!" Cyrax laughed.  
"No, Cyrax, you will not kill Bra! Aleron, Penejni Armor max!" Aleron said as he jumped in to intercept and block the attack with his own body, using his Penejni Armor to help protect himself and Bra, but he made a critical error...  
Just then, Cyrax froze time with his sorcerer magic, stopped his attack, and wrote some strange silver runes, speaking in a different language altogether, "Nishaga coluganya Dracaena blochero, teguroshagashna lishegarana blochero pernamido!" He was weaving a Demon Magic Spell to break Aleron's Penejni magic and weaken him, just like he had done with Aleuron, once before. Abruptly, he fused this spell into his attack, and reset time.  
Time resumed and Cyrax powered up his attack even further, Aleron stood his ground, waiting for the attack to strike, but did not know that Cyrax had used Demon Magic to nullify his own magic, so he was essentially naked and was only trying to stop the attack from hitting Bra, instead of nullifying it altogether.  
The attack struck with incredible force and only then did Aleron know what was happening, he tried to tell Bra to escape, but the attack consumed him in a scream of power and heat.  
To Aleron, he felt heat like no one had ever felt before, for he was burning alive and the Demon Magic, by its nature became even more powerful with the feelings of pain and agony, the heat intensified proportionately to the pain he felt, he screamed in agony and everything vanished.  
Bra, had been unable to escape and was feeling such pain that all she could do was scream as the energy attacked destroyed her last barriers of protection, Aleron and her energy shield, she died within seconds. 

Oh no! Both Bra and Aleron, killed with the same technique! How can Cyrax do that? Who will stop him? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 44: Tanis' Transformation

Previously on Dragonball LO, Cyrax killed both Bra and Aleron with the same attack. What will the loss of these two warriors do to the chance of victory for the ESF? Will it raise them, or have our heroes' chances of victory dramatically dropped? Find out on this awesome episode of Dragonball LO!

Cyrax was watching and listening to their screams of pain with relish, but even after it was quiet he was still relishing the two hapless warriors death's and was drunk with the ecstasy of it, such was the nature of Demon Magic, shortly after the beam burned itself out and all that remained were the bodies of Aleron and Bra, strangely unscorched, but the two fighters were dead nonetheless and Aleron's body was the only one scorched, the once-golden-bronze scales charred and singed, once again it was the nature of Demon Magic to leave something behind that would cause grief to the dead person's loved ones.  
At this, Tanis felt something within her break and she cried uncontrollably, but her power shot up, way up and she felt a rush of emotions, a maelstrom of pain, sorrow, fury, rage and untamed hate, she screamed and the stasis field which had held her for so long tried to drain her power, but it could not handle it and shattered into oblivion.  
Alarmed at the gargantuan increase in power Cyrax turned to see Tanis, who was now free from the stasis field, run to her mother and friend.,  
"No, Mom and Aleron! I don't understand all of this, why did so many people have to die? First, there were the people a CC, Then Tenan and Gozan. Next, there was Aleuron and Dart, followed by Krillin, 18, Uncle Trunks, Marron and now Aleron and you. Why do so many have to die, why you? I loved all of you, and now you're gone..." She cried nonstop.  
"Hmph, Tanis, I thought you were stronger than that. I am disappointed in you; shall I finish the rest of them for you?" Cyrax sneered.   
Tanis looked at him in fury and hate and said, "You are the cause of all of this! I had thought that there was some good in everyone, but you have shown me otherwise, by your heartless action, cruelty, and cold-blooded murderous ways. You truly are a Demon!" She yelled.  
"So I have been found out at last, it took you long enough Tanis. I thought that since you were so smart that you would have noticed sooner." He said coolly.  
"Don't patronize me! You will pay for this and all that you have done, I don't care what it takes! I will destroy you!" She said as a silver aura glowed around her.  
"I am not patronizing you, it is true, I am a Demon lord, I rule all of the Hells, there was and is no one who can stand against me, in Hell or in the Mortal Realm, just look at all of your dead friends and family. They stood against me and fell just like you will." He said.  
"You are a heartless murderer, and no matter how strong or immortal you are, my friends and Family will stand by me and help me defeat you!" She replied as the aura intensified and her hair became silver, as emotions within her thrashed around like caged wild beasts.  
"I thank you for your compliment, but now it is truly time for me to reveal my true form and power. Yes, I have been holding my power back for too many long years and it begs me to release it, but for your sake I will restrain it for a while longer, because I feel a change in you and I am enjoying your feelings of loss and pain and sorrow. I told you I would make you suffer before I killed you and I intend to see that it be so." He laughed.

Author's Note: We are looking into Tanis' mind to find out what she is feeling  
With tears pouring down her cheeks, Tanis remembered all that had happened since the day she received the Diamond Dragonballs. It seemed that this was all part of some intricately woven plot to bring pain and sorrow to the ESF and the Earth as well as the universe. She thought about the day that they had felt the attack on those cities several days, or was it weeks ago? She no longer was aware of the time, only of all the pain and loss since they had received word from the Penejni when they first met, that Cyrax was headed to their planet to destroy the last pocket of resistance to universal domination. She felt acutely aware of the anger that the Penejni's message had aroused in her and even then she had felt an increase in her power, though she knew not what it was about at the time, it seemed that every time she became emotionally unbalanced, her power would increase. She recalled the first fight with Turkrat, when she had become an SSjF4 for the first time, it had been because of an emotional unbalance that she had been able to become SSjF4 to free herself, she also knew how drained she had felt afterwards. Aleron had known this and had tried to help her unlock that power, so that she could summon it at will, but she had not mastered or understood what he tried to do. Thinking of Aleron brought her back to where she was now, holding her mother and best friend. Rage burned even more fiercely than before and she thought about her mother, who was her closest friend and advisor, she had always been able to talk to Bra and not anything between them was secret, except for this... this talent that she had always had, even from when she was just a child, she had always been able to talk to her mother about anything... and now both Bra and Aleron, her two closest friends were dead. All because of some demon who wanted to rule the universe! She had lost her brother, another good friend and confidante that she had always been able to rely on for assistance when she needed it, her twin brother, the closest thing to her even, closer than he mother, and he was dead as well, because of this demon. Sadness made itself felt and she cried anew. Everything she loved and held dear, a power-hungry demon had stolen from her. Cyrax had said that she would suffer, and now she was. A pain and emptiness opened within and she felt hopelessly alone.  
Just then, she heard Tenan speak to her, he even appeared in front of her and said, "Tanis, don't let this demon win. The more you suffer, the stronger he gets, demons feed and grow from pain and sorrow, and they take their power from it. You hidden talent allows you to tap that power and take it from him, so he becomes weaker. Use your pain, sadness, helplessness and emotions to give yourself the power to end him. You can do it, you are the one who can defeat him, use your talent, and save us all."  
"Tenan, I don't know how. What do I do?" Tanis asked.  
"You do, Tanis, I have seen and felt it before, I always knew you were special and I tried to work to help you unlock and control it. Remember when, I was playing The Legend of Dragoon and you were trying to get me to get ready, but I was being a butt-head and giving you a hard time?"   
Tanis laughed at the memory, "Yes, I was getting angry and frustrated by you."  
"Yeah, I know, but I did it because I have known about you for quite some time, and I wanted release your power in ways to help you control it, that is the true reason behind your untapped power. All you have to do is take it and master your control over it; you are even stronger than Grandpa Vegito over there, because of your hidden talent. Although it is no longer hidden, because you have figured it out, which is why I came to talk to you, I don't have much time left, so I need you to take all that I have told you to heart." He said, and it was true, because his image, which previously had been sharp and defined was shimmering and beginning to fade.  
"Tenan, I am really glad to have talked to you, you don't know how much better this makes me feel." She said as Tenan walked over and leaned on Bra's spirit image's shoulder.   
"Yea and Tanis? Be sure to give that demon the fight of his life. Remember. We all have untapped power, all we have to do is look inside ourselves to find it." He said with a wink, and Bra walked out of under his arm, to Tanis, while Tenan fell to the ground.   
Laughing, Tanis waited for her mother to come to her, while Tenan got back up and came over to stand by her side.  
"Darling, don't let Cyrax gain power over our losses, you can stop him, your brother is right. Look inside yourself to find your power. Now we must return." Bra said, giving Tanis a motherly kiss and hug while Tenan looked on and winked at Tanis with a smile. Together the two walked back into the darkness beyond and vanished. Author's Note: Here ends our peek into Tanis' mind  
With a new resolve to defeat Cyrax, Tanis snapped back into reality.  
Yawning Cyrax said, "It seems like you have finally returned to reality, Tanis, now are you ready to face the truth?"  
"You are damn right I am! Cyrax this is where your reign of terror ends!" Tanis said as she focused all of her emotions and feelings into one spot, and beginning to take the power that she had inadvertently given Cyrax back to herself.   
Her eyes flashed ebony and her hair flashed silver, even her clothing became silver with the power she wielded; the faint silver aura that had been there previously became painfully bright and consumed Tanis in silver light, after a moment it dimmed to a tolerable level and everyone present saw her changing before their eyes.  
Tanis was screaming with the power that ran through her blood and pulsed through her body and she began to change in response to the power she felt. Her eyes became pure ebony and had silver pupils, you could see the power pulsing within her eyes. Her hair became super spiky and grew to her mid back, like SSjF3. Her physical changes were quick and wondrous, though she had been beautiful before, now she became wordlessly gorgeous, because her muscles gained so much definition, she managed to look somehow frail, but the power that radiated from her plainly rebuffed that blatant lie, her muscles toned and gave more definition to her figure and her stomach muscles were unparalleled in definition and female beauty. Her other muscles became larger and more defined as well but did not get too big as it is possible that if they were too big, she would slow down considerably. Her aura became a bright silver once more and golden lightning flashed constantly, despite this unmatched power, she did not feel any energy drain at all, because there wasn't one. Then she was finished, and there was no ground below her, but she landed in front of Cyrax and said, "I am the perfect Saiyan, Cyrax I will destroy you forever." and he knew it too, but he still said, "That is quite an impressive transformation, I look forward to it. What would you call this then?"  
"I am the perfect Saiyan, but you can call this SSjF5 or Super Saiyan Female Five , if you prefer. One thing that is interesting, is that I am the only one who can do this, no male Saiyan can, but it may be possible that with training, Lucile could do this too, or Mom or Aunt Pan, but that remains to be seen" 

Tanis has become a Super Saiyan Female Five! What an unprecedented discovery! Does Tanis really hold the key to defeat Cyrax? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 45: Cyrax Reveals His True Form

Previously on Dragonball LO, Tanis unlocked her hidden talent and became a Super Saiyan Female Five. Cyrax has not yet revealed his maximum power because of his curiosity about the limits of a Super Saiyan Female Five. Will Tanis' new power bring Cyrax to justice, or can his full power stop even a Super Saiyan Female Five? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

The power from Tanis was immense and it was tearing up the field where she stood, debris was hovering over and around her, so she dropped the debris to clear her vision said, "Cyrax, I am giving you the chance to surrender now. However, if you choose to fight, I will not hold back at all. I will avenge my family and friends."

"I appreciate your offer Tanis, but I must decline. You see, I vowed to rule the universe and you fighters are in my way, especially you." He said.  
"Fine then, prepare to meet your end Cyrax!" Tanis said as she maxed out her power and blasted him backwards.  
Cyrax dug his heels into the ground to stop his backwards movement, and he skidded to a halt. As soon as he stopped moving, Tanis was all over him. She pummeled Cyrax with a furious combo of punches and crushed him to the ground, then she powered up a blue beam, "Cyrax, I gave you the chance to give up, but you refused, now feel my power, Blazing Attack!" She said as she launched a bright blue beam with both hands and buried him further into the ground.  
Cyrax recovered slowly and said as he got up, "Her power is enormous. I will use more of my own to even up the score." Cyrax powered up quickly and checked his power level; it read 2,500,000,000, but Tanis' was larger than his original level by 6,000,000,000.  
Once again, Tanis charged at him; Cyrax went into a defensive pose and braced for her attack, but it never came; curious, he dropped his guard to look around.  
Suddenly, he felt an awesome blow to his back, he crashed to the ground in an eruption of boulders, and dirt clods, for Tanis had vanished and waited for him to lower his guard before attacking.  
Staggering to his feet, Cyrax went on the offensive; he blasted towards Tanis and attempted to jump kick her, instead, he missed and hit the ground, skidding and trying to turn around, but he was too slow. Tanis flew in and delivered a powerful hook to his ribs, and an audible cracking sound emanated from the point of impact. Cyrax stumbled and fell to his right knee in agony, holding the injured spot. Slowly, he stood back up and Tanis met him with a jump kick of her own, he fell backwards and regained his balance.  
"Tanis, this form is too much for me to handle like this, give me a moment to show you my true form and power." He said, as he stood fully erect.  
"It doesn't matter what you do now, I will destroy you no matter how large your power becomes, so go ahead, transform, and see if you can even touch me." Tanis challenged as she crossed her arms defiantly, and raised her power even more.  
"Don't worry, I won't disappoint you, Tanis, in fact, I think I will have fun beating your new form as well as I did Lucile's." Cyrax said, with a smirk.  
"Hurry up and start, I am running out of patience." She said.  
"I will do as you request then, Tanis." Cyrax said as he began to focus.  
Cyrax began speaking in Demon Tongue, to call upon his power, "Takishna esteris sharasa, slenishast poere trurera; formos transinasha." He said.  
The sky became black, clouds rolled in, and the earth shook as a pillar of fire engulfed Cyrax. His power began to rise rapidly and to extremely high levels; thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, and then it began to rain.  
Cyrax's body changed and what remained of his clothes shredded into non-existence, only a loincloth covered him now. Muscles bulged out and his body warped into something unearthly; Cyrax grew about five inches and his body toned itself, in a moment his body was like Conan the Barbarian's, but instead black fur covered his body. From his shoulder blades, black wings as if they were Azulon's appeared, horns grew from his head and a spade-shaped tail appeared, but his tail was razor sharp. His arms changed as well, his human hands warped into long claws, with about four-inch talons at each of his 'fingertips'. Then his feet changed to claws as well with four-inch long talons where the toes would have been. His eyes became cat-like and they were blood red, and an evil black aura with red lightning surrounded him and then he finished his transformation. However, the storm that his Demon Magic brought did not leave.  
Tanis, however, did not seem impressed and she said, "That was a really nice light show, but I am ready to finish you off now."

"You are a fool, Tanis, no living or dead creature has ever survived me in this form. What makes you think that you can as well? Let me show you an example." Cyrax said as he brought Gohan and Ultron to him in a magic dome that paralyzed them.  
He said, "Watch this Tanis, I hope you enjoy it!"

Before she could move to save the two hapless fighters, Cyrax turned to the dome blue, closed his left hand, powered up a little, and snapped it open. There was an enormous explosion and blue flames covered the fighters, while they screamed in pain, but instantly, the screams died off and fire, smoke, boulders, and pieces of the two's bodies flew out, turned to smoke and vanished.  
Tanis, Vegito, and Azulon watched in horror as Cyrax killed two more of their allies without a problem.  
"Uncle Gohan, Ultron! Cyrax how dare you do that! I will make you pay for this!" Tanis cried in sorrow, "They weren't even a part of this!"

Cyrax laughed sardonically and said, "They were as much a part of this as you and I, to me, they were just another couple of weaklings."

"Then why did you let us live?" Azulon asked, trembling with fury.  
"I let only the strong survive, which reminds me, there is another weakling I have to take care of…" Cyrax said as he turned to Goten, who had just woken up. He launched a red ball of energy towards the still weak fighter, but miraculously, Goten caught it and deflected it away.  
"Talk about a rude awakening…" He panted as he sagged to his knees, breathing heavily.  
"You will leave my Dad out of this Cyrax, and my cousin too!" Tanis cried as she vanished and delivered a bone-crushing sidekick to his ribs, breaking a few more as the attack connected.  
Cyrax stumbled, recovered, and then grabbed Tanis' leg as she attempted another sidekick, then he threw her to the ground, but she spun around and landed on both of her feet.  
"Cyrax, you have killed the last people that you will ever kill again!" Tanis said, as her power rose further.  
"I don't think so, after I kill you, then I will finish off these other four. Then I will be the supreme ruler of the universe!" Cyrax said, as he blasted towards her.

At last, Cyrax has released his full power. Did Gohan and Ultron really have to die because of this, how long will this take until Tanis defeats Cyrax? Can she really stand alone against his power? Find the answers to these questions in further episodes of Dragonball LO!

Episode 46: The Ultimate Match Up

Previously on Dragonball LO, Cyrax fought against Tanis and did horribly, so he asked if she would let him reveal his true power. Tanis acquiesced, but in a disastrous flaunt of his power, Cyrax killed two more Z-fighters, angering Tanis further. She vowed that he would never kill another person again and then the two Titans clashed in battle. Now that Tanis and Cyrax are both at full power, who will be triumphant? Read on to find out!

Tanis waited for Cyrax to come to her, but at the last second, she vanished, appeared behind him, and delivered a powerful hammer strike to his spine, sending him to the ground. Cyrax however did a front flip at the last second, landed on his feet, and delivered his own counter attack. Fortunately, Tanis blocked it easily, and then she followed with a roundhouse, which Cyrax dodged.  
Cyrax attempted a flurry attack, using many punches and kicks, but Tanis dodged and blocked each of them. Tanis then used her speed to create many after-images to confuse Cyrax. As he stood looking around in confusion, every one of the images launched a Blazing Attack at him. Remembering that Krillin used a similar technique, Cyrax let them all hit him-a serious mistake-the many beams collided fiercely with his body and viciously exploded, blasting him into a fifty foot crater.  
He climbed out of the crater and said, "How did that happen?"

To which she replied, "I used my speed to move so fast that I created after-images and then I launched a Blazing Attack, also using my speed so that each of the beams you saw were real. I told you I would not hold back and I would avenge my family you can not beat me Cyrax." Then she vanished once more and attacked with a powerful combo to his sides.  
She used a straight-arm punch to break a few more of Cyrax's ribs and followed with a right hook to his temple, stunning him as he tried to react. Next, she used a right reverse roundhouse and then she reversed the roundhouse again, resulting in a double right roundhouse combo. Tanis then grabbed Cyrax and threw him into the air, using her speed to get in front of him. She continued her combo with a left-right double punch, followed by a jumping knee butt to his chin, lifting him farther into the air; she then delivered a sidekick to his chest, sending him backwards. Once more, she vanished and appeared behind him, meeting his spine with flying jump kick, which reversed his direction again and then she ZK above him and did a double hammer smash to the back of his neck. Cyrax's direction changed once more and he fell at an amazing speed towards the ground, but Tanis wasn't finished; she powered up and called, "This is my specialty, Double Launch!" There was a white flash as her speed increased by ten-fold and allowed her to power up two beams.  
"Here Cyrax take this, Blazing-Kamehameha Attack!" She said as she launched the crystal-blue beam first and then the bright blue beam in succession. Both of the attacks flashed past in a blur of light blue and they hit Cyrax at the exact same time, exploding and blasting him into the ground over 100 ft deep into a crater. A large cloud of debris erupted from the deep pit and smoke billowed out in a large cloud, when it cleared, Tanis saw Cyrax with torn wings and missing fur and flesh, not to mention a trail of blood behind him.  
Cyrax, however, seemed not to notice his injuries and said, "I must admit, Tanis, no one has ever hurt me like that in this form. You are truly powerful, Tanis and it is a pity that you aren't on my side, why together, we could rule the universe with no one to challenge us. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"You are hopelessly confused, I would never join with anyone who is a threat to my family and my existence, not to mention the countless other innocent people in this universe!" Tanis said vehemently.  
"I guess that can not be helped, but now it is my turn to go on the attack, you have had your chance to stop me, and you have failed, now it is my turn to finish you and your family off." Cyrax said as he vanished.  
Cyrax was nowhere visible and all Tanis heard was, "You will enjoy this, Tanis, Demonic Dimension Strike!" Suddenly, many cries and moans from the Hell Realm surrounded the entire area. The noise itself was painful and Tanis had to cover her ears to endure it; she tried a few times to remove her hands, but the otherworldly cries were too painful to hear. Cyrax seemed to be charging up a powerful attack while the demonic cries bought him time, he said, "Demon-kind, I command you as your lord and ruler to give me your power!"

The cries faded and a chant in Demon Tongue arose, it went like this:  
Loterashi naturas, panise unberato, tanisaha, lasharatha tineisa listarasho konicashanarast.  
Or  
"Our lord and master, we give our strength unto you to wreak devastation on the mortal realm."

Since the cries and moans died off, Tanis could hear again and she prepared a counter strike.  
Suddenly, the air at Blossom Meadow rippled with searing fire and the Z-fighters had to use their Ki to shield themselves from the intense heat, the ground began to quake and fissures split in the Earth's crust with fire and smoke. It became hard to breath as Cyrax continued to gather more power for his impending attack, but still, Tanis could not find him or his Ki signature and the wind gusted, blasting the fire at the fighters with searing intensity. Tanis wrapped herself in her silver aura for protection and waited for Cyrax to make his move.  
Then the air shimmered and millions of demon's faces were visible, and then they vanished. Where the grinning demon faces had been, billions of red and black energy balls now shot forth. Tanis couldn't defend against all of them and they pummeled her mercilessly with heat and dark energies. A black cloud covered her completely and the energy balls continued assaulting her. Then Cyrax launched his own blue and silver energy balls, only this time they had demonic power within and black lightning flashed from them, these too, assaulted Tanis mercilessly and gathered even more power for an enormous explosion. After several minutes, more energy balls appeared, but they did not attack, instead, they fused into one black and red ball of demon energy; this ball then hurtled toward Tanis and trapped her within it, shocking her with electricity. A few minutes more and the previous energy balls' built up energy unleashed itself with a monstrous explosion, the large ball of red and black energy amplified the explosion's power ten-fold and then it exploded too.  
A large mushroom cloud erupted, and a shockwave leveled the rest of the remaining trees and obliterated the remaining boulders. Clods and pieces of boulder, trees, and earth littered the landscape and the power blasted Tanis 100 ft away and 30 ft into the ground.  
Cyrax reappeared and all the unearthly sounds died off completely, silence enveloped the meadow as nothing stirred, the debris faded away and Tanis was nowhere in sight.

What has happened to Tanis, has Cyrax defeated even her? Is this the end of our mighty female warrior? Stay tuned to Dragonball LO to find out, next time!

Episode 47: History's Fiercest Battle

Previously on Dragonball LO, the two titanic fighters, Tanis and Cyrax clashed in an awesome display of power. Cyrax has tapped into his Demonic Magic and seems to have defeated Tanis with an attack that drew all of the power from his demon minions. Has Tanis really fallen? Find out today on Dragonball LO!

The remaining Z-Fighters stood up to investigate the damage, even Lucile had regained consciousness and now stood by Pan and Goten who were both weakly standing.  
"Can you feel anything Mom?" Lucile said as she strained for any trace of Tanis' power signature, but could find nothing.  
"No, I don't feel a trace of her power any where." Pan replied.  
"The clever girl is concealing it, she must be charging up a powerful attack." Vegito said with a smile.  
"Do you really think so?" Lucile asked.  
"Do I think so? Ha-ha, silly child, I know so!" Vegito replied.  
Cyrax too was scanning for Tanis' power level, but could find no trace of it either.  
"Where has she gone? That attack couldn't have killed her, not at that level of power, though it may have weakened her quite a bit." He said.  
"You are right and wrong, Cyrax. That attack didn't kill me, and don't expect it to! You are wrong to assume that that attack weakened me, actually it helped me, take this, Halo Beam!" Tanis said.  
Cyrax turned around to see a flash of silver, which was Tanis appearing, followed by a bright white light that she launched in the manner of her Blazing Attack. A large white beam shot forth from her hands and in an instant, it hit Cyrax, enveloping him in a white dome of power.  
Tanis spread her arms out, holding a silver ball in each, she threw the one in her left hand into the dome itself, and fusing them together, and then she threw the other above the dome. Then she formed a huge ball of silver and blue light between her hands and throwing it into the dome, enveloping it and the other silver ball of energy as well; Tanis crossed her arms and focused her power.  
"Cyrax you will pay for all that you have done now!" She said.  
The white dome of energy paralyzed Cyrax and he could not move to react against her impending attack.  
"What is going on here?" Cyrax asked.  
"This attack will make you feel all of the pain and misery that you dealt to everyone else!" She said as she focused more and a blue aura surrounded her, and lightning flashed around the dome. Then Tanis uncrossed her arms and released all of her built up energy.  
Suddenly, a white beam shot up from the dome's center and expanded; completely drowning out the dome, lightning then infused itself with the beam, and the ground cratered forcefully, collapsing out to an area of 50 ft.  
Cyrax began to scream in agony as the power of the attack engulfed him.  
"Can't you feel all the pain, don't you enjoy it, huh Demon Lord? I know you are just having a blast, Blazing Attack!" Tanis called evilly as she launched her signature move as well. The blue beam also fused with her Halo Beam and made it even more powerful.  
Cyrax could still do nothing as the attack intensified, and tried to escape in vain, as the beams held him in place.  
"I know you don't feel pain, so maybe this will help you, Kamehameha!" She said as she launched yet another beam into the dome, making it even stronger and Cyrax's cries louder.  
"I told you that you made a major mistake killing all those innocent people, I told you that you would pay, and I told you that I would destroy you, and this is only the beginning!" Tanis said menacingly, as she put her arms together in front of her in a triangle and powered them up a little more. She forced her palms together and then pulled them apart with a burst of power.  
In response, the dome's beam went into it and became even stronger, while Cyrax screamed in agony.  
Suddenly, the whole dome shrank in size, vanishing completely. Shortly after, a shockwave lanced out, leveling everyone present, followed by a gargantuan explosion. Fire, smoke, debris, earth, and rock shot out and littered the area, with a secondary shockwave and explosion, which resulted in a mushroom cloud.  
The Z-Team saw Cyrax fly out very far and he crashed into the Crystal Mountains, many miles away, leveling an entire chain of mountains, and throwing out more debris.  
The Z-Team followed Cyrax's trajectory and shortly came to the new valley, formed by the destruction of the chain of mountains.  
Tanis, however, was already there when they arrived, and she was flying over the still form of Cyrax.  
There was no movement for five minutes and Tanis became suspicious, she flew down and touched him, but he faded away.  
"Oh no, it is an After-Image! Did that attack miss?" She said.  
"No, it didn't Tanis, look over there!" Lucile suddenly called out, pointing to the real Cyrax.  
Tanis complied and looked in the direction that her cousin pointed out… Cyrax was a mess, his wings were tattered and frayed-they were useless now-Cyrax had many gashes and burns and he was bleeding very badly.   
"Argh, Tanis that was the most powerful attack that I have ever felt. You alone are the only one who has ever done that and lived." He said.  
"Good, I am glad; you deserve every ounce of pain that I can deliver. Remember, there is a vacancy in Hell, waiting for you. I will not keep it waiting for much longer." She said.  
Suddenly, she vanished and appeared in front of Cyrax. She delivered a powerful 360-degree spinning roundhouse to his stomach, knocking him backwards, then she ZK behind him and gave him a crushing spinal kick, changing his direction. Once more, she ZK behind him, but this time she connected two double punches to the base of his neck and a couple of double-reverse roundhouses, changing his direction once more; Tanis ZK again and hit him with a grand upper to his jaw, sending him into the air. Again, she ZK in front of him, but this time she launched another Blazing Attack to his back. Cyrax changed direction again, crashed forcefully into the ground, and lay still for a moment. Very shortly, he recovered and charged at Tanis with his own attack combos.  
I can't match her speed or power, I have to try a different technique if I am to beat her. He thought as he launched a flurry combo, but she blocked each attack.  
Tanis counter-attacked with another uppercut, but Cyrax dodged it and tried his own. He tried a low sweep-kick in an attempt to take out Tanis' legs, but she avoided it and counter-attacked with a low kick and a 360 roundhouse, sending Cyrax crashing to the ground.  
Strangely enough, Cyrax began laughing, confusing Tanis.  
"What is so funny?" She asked  
"You have not yet fought me at full power." He said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"You will soon find out. I was merely trying to find the limits of your new form, but it seems like I will have to force them out." He said.

What is this? How can Cyrax still be holding back? What further power will he unleash and will Tanis be able to stand against him? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 48: Finale Showdown

Previously on Dragonball LO, Tanis and Cyrax continued their struggle, and Tanis damaged him very well, but he said he was still hiding his power. Is this true and can Tanis stand against it? Find out today on Dragonball LO!

"Perhaps you are wondering where I could have even more power. Am I right Tanis?" He said.  
"Not really, there is no other source that you could possibly have to draw from." She said.  
"That is where you are wrong Tanis, perhaps this will refresh your memory." He said as he used his sorcerer's magic to reanimate the memory of Dart and Turkrat's fight… "Ugh, excellent work Dart, but I have one last trick to show you. Life Force Conversion!" Turkrat said as he focused what energy he had left. A brilliant red aura with flames erupted from him, his eyes vanished into flaming red, and his power increased exponentially.  
"What are you doing, Turkrat?" Dart asked totally confused.  
"This is my Life-Force Conversion move, it changes my life force into power, thereby making me as strong as my life energy, it also heals me when I take damage; I can't be defeated with this move." Turkrat said.  
"Well, if you can do it, then I can too." Dart said as he focused his power and his aura erupted with flames and his eyes changed to fire red.  
"Don't do that Dart, that is your LIFE-FORCE! You will kill yourself!" Aleuron warned as he rushed to a nearby place. Dart heard him, deactivated the move, and returned to his regular form.  
Clearly, Turkrat was angry, "SHUT UP DRAGON! Let him fight his own battles, Turbo Blaze!" He said and then launched a high-powered one hand red beam of fire and lightning. It struck Aleuron dead center in his chest and exploded, killing him, and leaving nothing but a smoking crater… The memory faded and Tanis was aware again.  
"Did that help remind you? I hope so, because I will be unstoppable in a few moments!" He said.  
"Yes, it did, but that also means that you will weaken yourself as well, making it easier for me to kill you." She said.  
"Not quite, because I am immortal, I won't lose any life energy." He said.  
"Also since you are 'immortal' it won't heal you either." Tanis retorted.  
"You are right about that, but I don't need to heal." He said as he activated Life-Force Conversion and began to shimmer a deep flaming red and a brilliant red aura with flames erupted from him, while his eyes vanished into flaming red, and his power increased exponentially.  
"It doesn't matter how strong you are! You reign of terror ends here Cyrax!" Tanis said as she powered up to her absolute limit in SSjF5. Her aura changed to a bright silver-blue and blue, silver and gold lightning flashed in her aura, which had become silver-blue.  
The two flew at each other and matched each other blow for blow, the two warriors battled back and forth through the area, decimating it more and more with each attack.  
Finally, Cyrax somehow got through Tanis' defenses and left snap kicked her right ribs sending her backwards a few feet, and he instantly fired a huge blue beam at her, but she ZK behind him and used an elbow strike to send him flying forward. Cyrax spun around and charged at her again where they met in battle once more, sending shockwaves through the valley and leveling smaller mountains. Azulon and the others only saw white flashes of power as they clashed, but in reality there was much more going on then they could see.  
Tanis broke through Cyrax's defenses and powered up her arms and legs. She connected with several combos of punches and kicks and linked them together to form one very powerful combo. The force of her attacks sent him through many mountains and collapsing many more.  
Cyrax exploded from the wreckage with a combination of his own. First, he attacked with a left reverse straight punch, a right reverse under hook and a left round house kick. Then he followed up with a series of regular punches and a series of kicks. The attacks forced Tanis on the defensive for a while, but Cyrax was getting around all of her attempts to block, then he finished with a powerful jumping straight side kick and Tanis skidded backwards from the force.  
She recovered quickly and retaliated with another combination of her own as well. First, she started with a left jab and right jab, then she did a reverse flip kick into the air and came back down with both fists in a hammer smash, crushing Cyrax into the ground.  
Cyrax did not stay down long and blasted out of the binding soil, while grabbing Tanis' ankles on his way up. He flew high into the air and spun around several times, gaining speed and power and then he flew down toward the Earth at very high speed and threw her into the ground very shortly before he hit. Tanis smashed into the ground a fraction of a second after he released her; therefore the throw did serious damage and very deeply cratered the ground.

Episode 49: Finale Showdown Part2

Previously on Dragonball LO, Cyrax used his Life-Force Conversion move to greatly power himself, but Tanis matched his power. What will happen to these fighters? Find out today on Dragonball LO!

The impact stunned Tanis and she staggered dazedly out of the crater. Cyrax wasted no time making his next move and unleashed a vicious combo. First he started with a right and left punch, then he executed a reverse flip kick, knocking Tanis into the air, and then he came down with a two footed stomp, crushing the girl into the ground again: Cyrax jumped off of her and fired a two handed red beam, burying her deeper.  
It took Tanis a while to recover but she came out quickly and uppercut Cyrax into the air, where she crescent kicked him into motion and then she ZK behind him and used an elbow strike to change his direction again, sending him back and forth a few times, like a Ping-Pong ball, before firing a Kamehameha to send him into another mountain.  
Cyrax came out of the wreckage and fired a huge Blaze Burner at Tanis, but she countered with a Blazing Attack and the beams struggled with one another as their owners tried to overpower the other. Cyrax and Tanis struggled against each other for quite sometime and then Cyrax fired another huge beam and the Blazing Attack turned purple as it slowly gave way to the two other beams' power: it inched back toward Tanis without showing any sign of stopping until Tanis added even more power to it and then it slowly pushed back to the middle where they struggled more. Cyrax fired two more beams and they all fused together and quickly defeated the Blazing Attack and all five of the beams came at Tanis so fast, that her defenses gave way and they collided with her arms and body where they viciously exploded and blasted her deep into a different chain of mountains, creating a huge landslide and burying Tanis.  
As the debris cleared up, Tanis was nowhere in sight and all was still for a while.  
Suddenly, a blue light shone and many rays of white light shot forth from the piled earth and rocks where Tanis crashed: rocks blasted away and a silver light revealed Tanis with her aura whipping around her like a cloak and her hair flowing wildly in nearly every direction, her clothes were now torn in a few places, but not nearly as bad as Lucile, Pan, and Bra's, though it revealed her skin at the shoulders, abdomen, and thighs.  
Cyrax looked curiously, but said nothing as Tanis toned down her aura and her hair went back to it its customary position at her waist.  
Tanis vanished and appeared behind Cyrax and hit him with an elbow strike to send him into motion again, she batted him around like a Ping-Pong ball and just as she was about to fire another Kamehameha, he ZK away and fired his own attack, blasting her into the mountains again, but moments later he felt a powerful burst of energy from behind him as Tanis used her Dual Launch technique to fire two Blazing Attacks at the same time. They both scored direct hits and crushed him into the ground as he fought them, Tanis unleashed a powerful burst of energy and the two powerful attacks overcame Cyrax and exploded with terrible force, burying Cyrax deeply under tons of rock, soil, and debris.  
Quite some time later, a red light came from under ground and exploded right under Tanis, blasting her into the air, where Cyrax unleashed a powerful combo which he finished with a downward elbow strike sending her back to the ground, but she ZK back behind him before she hit the ground and tried to attack again, but this time he was ready and once again they matched each other blow for blow with one of them occasionally crashing into a mountain as one or the other scored a powerful hit.  
Finally, Tanis got in a powerful side snap kick and sent Cyrax flying high into the air, immediately, she fired a Blazing Attack and hit him again, blasting him higher in the sky. Tanis flew into the air and chased after Cyrax, when she caught up with him he fired a Blaze Burner in hopes to catch her off-guard and he nearly succeeded, but Tanis saw the flash of red and quickly countered with her Blazing Attack, resulting in another beam struggle. The two warriors fiercely fought each others beam, trying to gain the upper hand and once again Cyrax fired multiple beams and overwhelmed Tanis, however, this time, she activated an Energy Shield and absorbed the beams. As Cyrax ended his beams' attacks, she fired a silver beam that absorbed her energy field and transferred it and the other beams' powers into its own.  
The new beam flew at lightning speed and hit Cyrax directly in his chest and vanished, moments later, a nuclear seeming explosion blasted him and Tanis back a very large distance and obliterated the mountains and several cities in the distance with its shockwaves. When the debris settled, everyone present was lying on the ground with very tattered clothes and bodies.

Episode 50: Finale Showdown Part3

Previously on Dragonball LO, Tanis unleashed a very powerful attack and seriously damaged everyone present. Will that be enough to defeat Cyrax? Find out today on Dragonball LO!

Down on the sidelines, Vegito and the others slowly got up and all were in bad shape, especially Pan, Goten, and Lucile, for they had been seriously injured before, even Vegito and Azulon were thrashed and bleeding, but for some reason the latter two were more seriously injured than the other three.  
"What just happened?" Lucile said weakly.  
"I really don't know." Goten and Pan said together as the group weakly stood up.  
"I think that that last attack from Tanis had more power than she could have possibly known." Azulon said as he and Vegito helped one another up.  
"What happened to you guys?" Goten asked.  
"We activated barriers and used ourselves to shield you." Azulon said.  
"Is that why you are both hurt and we are still alive?" Lucile asked as she fell to one knee.  
"Yes, it is." Azulon said painfully.  
"That girl, she doesn't know her true power…" Vegito said as he stood up and swayed.  
Meanwhile at the field of battle, Cyrax and Tanis both very slowly and painfully got up, as they had received the brunt of the beam's power.  
"I have never felt such power before ever in my life…" Cyrax said as he crashed to his hands and knees.  
"I had no idea, that that attack was so powerful…" Tanis said as she got to one knee.  
"Just what exactly was that attack?" Cyrax said as he struggled to one knee.  
"That was my Mirror Force attack, I activate an Energy Shield that absorbs all attacks' powers and it stores them for that silver beam you saw which is a super-concentrated beam and then it absorbs the Shield's power and all of the power of the attack that it absorbed and adds them to its own already very large power. It then moves at an un-blockable speed, it goes right for the chest of my foe and enters their body. When it explodes, it unleashes the power of countless nuclear bombs it also takes the evil within the victim and adds it to its power, making it more powerful than my Halo Beam alone, you might say that it is a finishing move." She said as she stood up and swayed, she was clearly seriously hurt, because her armor was missing in places and her clothes were seriously tattered. Her shirt had no sleeves on one side and on the other, it was hanging apart from the rest. Her jeans, which had been covered by the armor, were in shreds in some places and had large holes in others, and one could get a good view of her lower thighs and most of her abdomen, all visible skin had cuts and was bleeding.  
"Like I said Cyrax, I won't hold back on you and now it is time to finish you!" She said as she vanished.

Cyrax tried to move but couldn't-his injuries were too great-as he saw flash of silver, followed by a bright white light.  
Tanis reappeared and a large white beam shot forth from her hands and scored a direct hit on Cyrax, enveloping him in a white dome of power.  
"No not this again, no, I won't be defeated!" Cyrax cried as he struggled to his feet and tried to get out of the dome. He got to the edge but a strange force blocked him from getting out.  
Tanis spread her arms out, holding a silver ball in each, she threw the one in her left hand into the dome itself, and fusing them together, and then she threw the other above the dome. Then she formed a huge ball of silver and blue light between her hands and throwing it into the dome, enveloping it and the other silver ball of energy as well; Tanis crossed her arms and focused her power.  
"Remember, Cyrax, I tried to ask you to surrender and give up your evil ways, but you wouldn't listen, so you forced me to do this! All evil will be destroyed and you are no exception. You had your chance to give up, but you refused and here is your final justice!" She said.  
The white dome of energy paralyzed Cyrax and he could not move to react against her impending attack.  
"I will not die, Tanis, the most you will do is critically injure me!" Cyrax said.  
"I know, but this attack will make you feel all of the pain and misery that you dealt to everyone else. I don't care if you don't die, that makes it all the better." She said as she focused more and a blue aura surrounded her, and lightning flashed around the dome. Then Tanis uncrossed her arms and released all of her built up energy.  
Suddenly, a white beam shot up from the dome's center and expanded; completely drowning out the dome, lightning then infused itself with the beam, and the ground cratered forcefully, collapsing out to an area of 50 ft.  
Cyrax began to scream in agony as the power of the attack engulfed him.  
"You will fall here today, Cyrax, Blazing Attack!" Tanis said as she launched her signature move. The blue beam also fused with her Halo Beam and made it even more powerful.  
Cyrax could still do nothing as the attack intensified, and tried to escape in vain, as the beams held him in place.

Episode 51: Finale Showdown Part4

Previously on Dragonball LO, Tanis began to power up her Halo Beam once more, so that she could finish off Cyrax. Will it work? Find out today on Dragonball LO!

"This is for Tenan, Mom, Gozan, Uncle Trunks, Marron, Andria, Krillin, Tien Yamcha, Aleuron, Ultron, Aleron, Dart, and Uncle Gohan! It is also for everyone you have ever killed!" She said as she launched another Blazing Attack for each casualty and victim of the cruel dictator. Each of her attacks made her Halo Beam even stronger and Cyrax's cries louder.  
"I told you that you made a major mistake killing all those innocent people, I told you that you would pay, and I told you that I would destroy you. This is end for you, Cyrax!" Tanis said menacingly, as she put her arms together in front of her in a triangle and powered them up a little more. She forced her palms together and then pulled them apart with a burst of power.  
In response, the dome's beam went into it and became even stronger, while Cyrax screamed in agony.  
Suddenly, the whole dome shrank in size, vanishing completely. Shortly after, a shockwave lanced out, leveling everyone present, followed by a gargantuan explosion. Fire, smoke, debris, earth, and rock shot out and littered the area, with a secondary shockwave and explosion, which resulted in a mushroom cloud, and completely erasing any evidence of anything else resembling a once long and proud chain of mountains.  
When the debris settled, Cyrax lay on the ground, motionless and critically injured.  
"Azulon now is your chance!" Tanis said as she fell to her knees and began shimmering.  
"Indeed it is." Azulon said as he knelt over Cyrax, "Remember, you can't wish me back or Cyrax will come back even more powerful than he is now." Azulon finished.  
"I know, Azulon, though I wish it could be otherwise." Tanis said as she walked over and gave him a hug, "We will miss you very much great one." She finished and the others said their goodbyes as well and then they all stepped away as Azulon drew a double-laced rune circle around himself and Cyrax, inscribed with ancient runes at the edges and a star of 12 points in the middle.  
"Don't you worry, I will be avenged one day!" Cyrax said as Azulon set him in the middle of the circle of power.  
"When that happens, your avenger will fall to me as well." Tanis said maliciously.  
"Ha-ha, that is what you think, my avenger is either stronger than me or the same! Ha-ha, you will not survive that encounter!" Cyrax said as he tried to move away, but could not due to his injuries.  
"We will just see about that." Tanis said as she fired another Blazing Attack at Cyrax, neatly avoiding Azulon, "Think of that as a parting gift!" She said.  
"Alright, back off everyone!" Azulon said as he finished his preparations, but not before Tanis fired another Blazing Attack at Cyrax.  
"Argh, you will all pay, especially you, Tanis!" Cyrax said.  
"Dark Gate, I summon you to take two souls for your pools." Azulon said as he wrote an arcane symbol in the air as he stood up and a dimensional rift opened up and created a powerful vacuum from which neither of the two could escape.  
"Farewell, my friends, I will not forget our friendship…." Azulon said as blackness swallowed the two and his voice faded away.  
"You all will pay!" Cyrax said as his voice too faded away.

At last, Cyrax is gone forever, but so is Azulon…. Let this ultimate sacrifice restore order to the universe. What will happen in the future? Stay tuned to Dragonball LO to find out!

Episode 52: Order Restored

Previously on Dragonball LO, Tanis finally managed to finish off Cyrax, and Azulon granted the Z-Fighters a great gift in exchange for his noble life. Was all of the destruction and heartbreak worth it all? Find out today on Dragonball LO!

The blackness, faded away along with both Azulon and Cyrax and the Z-Fighters surveyed the damage.  
"We really need to get a clean up crew." Goten said in an attempt to lighten the mood like Tenan would have done.  
Tanis said nothing as she walked a short distance away and collapsed to her knees in severe pain.  
"AAAHHH!" She cried as serious pain wracked her fatigued and injured body.  
Goten immediately rushed to his daughter's side and tried to find out what was happening.  
"What is going on Tanis?" He said as he held her.  
"AAAHHH! It feels like something is ripping me apart!" She cried as she shimmered even brighter and pale silver light engulfed her.  
"Is there anything that we can do?" Goten, asked deeply concerned for her.  
"No, AAAHHH, it won't stop!" She cried as her reverted to normal and her body became less defined and the silver light faded to a brilliant gold and her aura became a golden bronze color with black and gold lightning and her hair returned to its original size, but retained a bronze-gold tint and her, eyes had become a deep sea-green color.  
"What is going on?" Lucile asked as she and the others arrived.  
"I don't know yet…" Goten said.  
"AAHH! Please make it stop!" Tanis cried again as another wave of pain coursed through her. Once again, her aura faded, but this time to a brilliant gold with only gold lightning flashing constantly. Her eyes had reverted to a lighter sea-green color and her body became less defined even more, but she still was small and beautiful. Her hair became gold and fell to her mid-back.  
"She is going through a reversal phase. She was an SSjF5, then she became an SSjF4 and now she is a SSjF3. SSjF4 and SSjF5 were not properly earned, so now they are exacting their prices." Vegito said as he came near and felt her power level drop.  
Then Tanis stopped shimmering and slowly reverted to normal.  
"Look, there is SSjF2 and SSjF." Lucile pointed out as Tanis' hair shortened to its regular size and just stood up pointed and her eyes became sapphire blue and her aura was a bronze-gold color with occasional gold lightning flashes and her body now looked closer to her normal body-type. Then her hair fell down, but remained bronze colored and her aura became bronze colored as well, her eyes had now become a light blue and her body itself was back to normal. Soon her hair changed to its regular raven color and her eyes returned to their original striking violet color. Tanis then became unconscious and faded out of the waking world.  
When everything had settled down, Goten stood up and levitated into the air.  
"Let's go to my house." Goten said as the others followed him while he carried a sleeping Tanis.  
A few hours later, they arrived at their destination and Goten asked Lucile to take out his house key and unlock the door. She obeyed and opened the door and waited with the others in the living room while Goten carried Tanis to her room.  
He arrived moments later, and set her on her bed so that she could get all the rest that she needed and then he left the room and closed the door.  
Goten met up with the others in the living room where Vegito had passed out Senzu beans to Pan, Lucile, and himself.  
"Here catch Goten, you will need it." Vegito said as he tossed a Senzu bean to Goten as he came in the living room.  
"Thanks, I am glad you still have some." He said thankfully.  
"Well we all need them, now let's go search for any survivors." Vegito said as he got up, followed by Pan and then Goten.  
"Grandpa Vegito, I would like to stay here with Tanis, if that is okay." Lucile said as she got up.  
"That is a good idea, Lucile, you should." Goten said.  
"Alright then, let's go." Pan said as she went out the door and took to the air and the others followed.

Weeks passed and Tanis very slowly regained her strength, her experience was strange, for she had nearly died from the strain of the reversal stage, but somehow, Tenan and Bra were with her and helped her get through it all. She was still unconscious, but she was conscious enough associate with her Mom and brother….  
"I knew you could do it sis, I always knew you had it in you." Tenan said, but Bra was not talking, she was just holding Tanis' hand.  
"I am kind of jealous of you though." He said.  
"Why is that?" Tanis asked.  
"You didn't die and I did, man, I always thought I was strong, but to think that I was killed by a single attack! The thought will never leave me alone; I didn't get to help you because of Turkrat! Argh, do you know how inferior and worthless that makes me feel?" Tenan said disgustedly.  
"Tenan, quit beating yourself up about it! It wasn't your fault!" Tanis said.  
"It was, and I will never forgive myself that I almost lost you because I couldn't help when you needed it. I will never be killed again, I will make sure of that when I get back…" Tenan said.

…. Tanis frequently had these kind of discussions with Tenan's spirit while she was unconscious, but they helped her get her strength back and the days grew shorter as she gained strength, it had been at least six weeks that she had been out, so her dad had brought some medical equipment home while she was unconscious, because the healing capsule had been destroyed when CC was attacked. Tanis was now conscious and she interacted with Vegito, Pan, Goten, and Lucile on a regular basis. It had turned out that no one in any of the nearby cities had survived the attacks of Turkrat and Krautzu, so they were all she really had left.  
"When I get out of bed, I am going to use the Diamond Dragonballs to restore everything." She said one time to Lucile, "Didn't you guys try them?" She asked another time.  
"We did, but they didn't respond to us." Lucile said.  
"I wonder why that is the case?" Tanis replied.  
"I think that they only recognize you as the master." She had replied.  
A few more days, passed and Tanis was able to get up and move again, so she went into her dresser and got some new clothes and then headed to the shower to get cleaned up.  
When she finished, she looked over her body for any scars from her battle, but found none. A little confused she shrugged off the thought and got dressed in a plain white skintight T-shirt and skintight light blue jeans; she put on some white ankle socks and her favorite tennis shoes.  
When she got back to her room, she found the Diamond Dragonballs lying at the head of her bed in a brown leather sack, and she picked them up and headed downstairs to the living room.  
"Tanis, you are finally recovered!" Goten said as he gave her a big hug.  
"Yes, Dad, now we need to get Mom and the others, except Azulon back." She said as she got free of his iron grip and walked outside with the Diamond Dragonballs.  
"Grandpa Vegito, what is the name of this dragon?" She asked.  
"Her name is Dendria of the Milky Way." Vegito said as he and the others came out.  
"Alright then, Dendria of the Milky Way, by your name I summon you to me, Tanis!" She said as she poured the Dragonballs onto the ground.  
White smoke issued from the Dragonballs and formed Dendria, an ivory white dragon with sapphire-blue eyes.  
"I will grant you three wishes of Order, choose well, Tanis." She said.  
"For my first wish, I wish that all the planets that Cyrax destroyed be restored with all of their inhabitants." Tanis said.  
Dendria's eyes turned into a soft blue, "It has been done, what is your next wish?" She said.  
"For my second wish, I wish that all those on planet Earth that were killed purposely by Cyrax and his men or by accident by Cyrax and me. I want you to restore their lives, but please, don't bring back Azulon." She said.  
"Is this what you want?" Dendria asked.  
"Yes, it is." Tanis replied.  
Once more Dendria's eyes became a soft blue and everyone who died came back, "It is done, what is your final wish?" She said.

Episode 53: Order Restored Part2

Previously on Dragonball LO, Dendria granted Tanis two wishes. What will Tanis' third wish be? Read on to find out!

"For my final wish, I wish that all damages to planet Earth, either accidental or purposely be reversed and restored." Tanis said.  
Dendria's eyes again glowed light blue as she granted the wish, "I have granted your wish, but now there is something that you must do for me Tanis." Dendria said.  
"What is that?" Tanis asked nervously.  
"To prevent the powers of the Diamond Dragonballs from being corrupted by dark forces, you must become one with me and the Dragonballs." Dendria said.  
"Why is this?" Tanis asked.  
"In a few years, someone will have the means to corrupt the powers of these Dragonballs and turn them to Dark Forces. As you may or may not know, the Diamond Dragonballs only grant wishes of Order, but a wish from the Chaos Dragonballs may tamper with their powers. Since you are pure of heart, the Dragonballs powers may not be corrupted as long as they are fused with you." Dendria said.  
"How can this affect us?" Tanis asked.  
"If these Dragonballs are corrupted by the Chaos Dragonballs they will fuse into one ultimate set, the Ruler Dragonballs, if this happens, then they can be use to negate all other Dragonballs' effects, and they will be able to block all wishes of Order anywhere in any galaxy in any universe. This must be avoided at all costs." Dendria said.   
"Wow, to think that the universe relies on you to protect it again." A joking voice said as Tanis absorbed this knowledge.  
She whirled around to see her brother leaning on the house. Startled, she whirled around in surprise.  
"Tenan, oh my God, you are back!" She said.  
"Yea, yea, I am, Tanis. What is it going to be, a universe with no good wishes, or are you going to absorb those Dragonballs?" Tenan asked.  
"I will do it, Dendria." Tanis said as she faced the dragon again.  
"Very well, close your eyes and clear your mind." Dendria said as a sapphire aura surrounded the dragon, the Dragonballs, and Tanis.  
Suddenly, the Dragonballs swirled around Tanis and she levitated into the air, a bright sapphire-silver light came from Tanis and one-by-one, the Dragonballs flew into her body, vanishing in a white mist. The sapphire aura faded and a silver one pulsated around Dendria and Tanis.  
"Tanis, now you and I are one. You can now call on my powers when you need them, but only for Order, you can't use them for any other purpose, because they won't work for Chaos."

"I never planned to support Chaos anyhow." Tanis said.  
"Very good, from now on, you will refer to these balls as the Ivory Dragonballs from now on." Dendria said as she faded into white smoke and vanished into Tanis.  
"Wow! That has got to be so cool!" Tenan said, and then he noticed a platinum haired girl in blue armor touch down on the ground.  
"Whoa, is that?" He said as he walked toward her, entranced.  
In a few short moments, he arrived at her side and put on his 'cool' mode face.  
"Does your name happen to be Meru and are you the Blue-Sea Dragoon?" He asked casually.  
"Yes, I am, who are you?" She said.  
"My name is Tenan, and I am a huge fan of yours!" He said forgetting his 'coolness' act and becoming totally excited, "You guys are actually real, how incredible is that?" He said.  
"Of course we are real, you goof!" She said outrageously in mock anger.  
"I have a game that is totally based on the Dragoons, so I know all about them!" Tenan said.  
"Is that why you thought I wasn't real?" She asked.  
"Um, yea…. Actually it is." Tenan said, embarrassed somewhat.  
"You are cute! I like you!" Meru said.  
Tenan's jaw dropped in shock, "Really, do you mean that? I am only 16 though."

"So am I!" She said.  
"Then we make a perfect match!" Tenan said.  
"Hey, Meru, Tenan is always playing that game of his, so he is kind of crazy about you." Gozan said as he joined them.  
"So have you met everyone yet?" Tenan asked.  
"I already know who they are, Dart told me about them." Meru said.  
"Whoa, he is here too." Tenan asked.  
"So are the others, but they will be going home since Cyrax is dead." She said.  
"Not you though, right?" Tenan asked.  
"Not with you here, things are definitely going to be fun while you are around!" Meru said.  
Once again, Tenan's jaw dropped in shock and Meru giggled.  
"You know, it doesn't do you any good to be so easily surprised. He-he it looks like you got a girlfriend now Tenan." Gozan teased and Tenan blushed.  
"Isn't he just adorable?" Meru said to Gozan, as Tenan blushed even redder.  
"Um, yea, right, Meru, enjoy him." Gozan said with a wink as he walked off to join the others, leaving the new couple to themselves.  
"So you now have the power of the Ivory Dragonballs, way to go Tanis!" Gozan said as he caught up with everything and everyone.  
"Hey, let's have a party at CC, everyone is invited!" Trunks said as Tenan and Meru wandered off, talking to each other.

At last, the Z-Fighters have restored peace to Earth and everyone is back together again. Now what could be a happier conclusion? Stay tuned for the next season of Dragonball LO!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball LO Saga2

The Rogue Saiyan Saga

It has been one year since the defeat of Cyrax and Earth has been peaceful, the Z-fighters are still training very hard because they want to be prepared for anything, and it is good thing too, for trouble is brewing yet again. Only this time it is not on Earth, it is on Planet Vegeta. The first part introduces some new characters and tells why they are on a journey to Earth. Planet Vegeta is in turmoil and King Vegeta and some of his loyal subjects are doing all they can to keep order. However, there is a revolution in place and things are not going too well for the Royalists. This adventure starts on Planet Vegeta and will travel the galaxy where it will end up on Earth and eventually on Vegeta.

Episode 54: A New Problem

A lone Saiyan in Battle Armor headed to the specified address on the slip of paper in his hand, it read: 212 East Blake Street, Sleepy Vale.

He had come to tell his commander about the success of the capture of Storad, which was a residential area of Vegetemopolis (the Royal Capital). He was anxious to tell his commander on time, because his commander does not like to have a late report.

When he arrived at the designated address, he knocked loudly on the door, a tall man, about 6' 2", with jet-black spiky hair, brown eyes, and a mountain of muscle, answered it.

"So you arrived on time Xorax (said zor-ax), I am pleased that I don't have to waste my time killing you. Now come on in." The man opened the door and led him inside.

"Keldar, Storad, the residential zone of the Royal Capital has been secured. All Royalists who resided there are dead, or my men are killing them as we speak." Xorax said.

"Excellent, now we need to proceed toward the industrial zone of Vegetemopolis." Keldar said as he led Xorax to the living room, which had many pieces of art, and gave him a seat.

"Keldar, what are my next orders?" Xorax said as he looked around the expansive living room.

"Ah yes, your orders, well here they are; I want you to leave a squadron of 25 of your best men each at the areas most likely to have Royalist trouble. Then, I want to control the industrial city of Sogen next, I want to cripple King Vegeta's most powerful asset. After we control that, I want you to proceed to the commercial city of Salandar. Kill all Royalists there and at Sogen. From there, we will sack the capital and destroy the rest of the Royalists; I will handle King Vegeta myself, and then take over as regent. Bring me the report once you secure Sogen and Salandar. Once more, I thank you for your punctuality Xorax farewell. " He said to his general, and then Keldar took his leave.

Xorax left the house through a rear exit so that no one would know that he had gone there.

Little did they know that a 17-year-old Saiyan female had been following Xorax for quite a while and had heard the entire exchange from outside the living room window, her name was Shania (the daughter of Vegeta's sister, Shanise, and Tulmar).

"Oh no, grandpa is in trouble! I must tell him immediately." She said.

Just then, someone grabbed her from behind, "EEEK!" She screamed before her mouth was covered. Whoever it was took her to an alleyway and set her against the wall roughly.

The person spoke, "What on Vegeta did you think you were doing over there, Shania?" The person said.

When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could see who it was; and she shook her head. He released her mouth and she spoke, "Syris is that really you?"

"Yes, I am here in the flesh, Shania. Now tell me what you were doing over there. Do you realize what would have happened if you were caught? Those creeps would have done some awful things and then killed you. When will you learn to stay out of harm's way?" He admonished her.

She smiled, "Never, anyway I got some important information, and I need to tell Grandpa. Come on let's go, there is no time to waste." She told her childhood friend, and then she took off running.

"Wait, not that way, I know a safer way, hurry and follow me." He called to her.

"No, this way, I hear a fight; let's see if we can help." She objected.

"Darn it Shania. Why don't you ever listen to me?" He said as he ran after her.

They ran until they came to the city square and found that about 10 Rebels were harassing a girl about the same age as Shania. Already she was bleeding from several injuries. Then the two noticed five Rebels who were either dead or seriously wounded. Stepping in to the scene of battle, Shania said, "Hey there boys. Save some fun for me!" The biggest person walked up to her and said, "What do you want, hussy?"

Syris stepped up, saying, "Don't you dare talk about my friend that way."  
The aggressor turned and said, "Just what are you going to do about it, punk?"

"Let me show you." He said menacingly and assumed a fighting stance.

"Ha-ha. Hey guys, this twerp thinks he can take me on." The big Saiyan said, and his friends started laughing.

"Keep laughing you guys, but when we are through with you, you will wish you had never been born." Syris said.

"All right, I will play your game, punk, but you will be crying not me. By the way I am Bruce, and I will be the last thing you see." The big man said.

"Then let's tangle, Bruce." Syris said.

"I will join too." Shania said.

"I will help as well." The harassed girl said.

"Oh good, a free for all, I am going to have lots of fun." Bruce said as he charged at Syris.

Will Syris, Shania, and the nameless girl stand a chance? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 55: A Fierce Battle

Previously on Dragonball LO, we met Syris and Shania. They headed to King Vegeta's palace to warn him of a plot to overthrow him, but digressed to help a young female from a bunch of Rebels who were harassing her. Thus begins today's episode of Dragonball LO Saga 2!

Syris dodged to the left and right snap-kicked Bruce in his stomach, knocking his breath out. Bruce fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Is that it, tough guy?" Syris asked, genuinely curious.

"Ugh, no, you just got me unexpectedly." Bruce said as he got up.

"Oh okay, let me guess, you're just warming up, right?" Syris said sarcastically.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Bruce said, confused.

"Gee, for someone so big, your brains are pretty small in comparison." Syris said cockily.

"Argh, you will pay." Bruce said, and charged at him again.  
Syris sidestepped to the right and elbow smashed Bruce's spine, dropping him to the ground again.

"Gee, you sure are repetitive. I wonder how that girl got into this in the first place." Syris said.

"She is a Royalist; we were about to kill her when you interrupted us, punk. My name is Chandler," A tall man, about 6' 5" and obviously the leader, said. Then he punched Syris's jaw as he turned around. Syris careened backwards and hit several buildings that, strangely enough, did not even shudder. He slid to the ground and fell on his face, and Chandler and Bruce walked over to him. Bruce picked him up, smashed him against the wall, and said, "Making fun of me huh? Now I will finish you here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Shania yelled as she did a spinning jump kick to her foe's chest, killing him instantly, "Take this, you bullies, Cosmic Blast!" She launched a medium white and black energy beam at Bruce, who was too dull to notice, and it hit him in his back, slamming him and Syris against the wall. Bruce dropped Syris and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Chandler turned around and launched his own energy attack, "You think you are hot stuff huh, take this, Destructive Blast!" He launched a large yellow ball at her.

"Uh oh, yikes, that beam nearly hit me!" Shania said as she dived to the ground to dodge it. The energy attack flew over her and hit a building blasting a small hole in it. Someone fell out of a window and screamed as they fell.

"Oh no, I have got to save that person!" The nameless girl yelled, as she snapped an assailant's neck and dropped him. She ran towards the spot, but another assailant grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side.

"Ha-ha, I got you now missy. You will never escape me, and I have plans for you." The crazy man said.

"Ugh, no, I have to save that person! Let me go!" she screamed, but he would not and it became too late for that person. Everyone heard, CCRAACK, as the person hit the ground.

"NO, you bastard, you should have let me go!" The girl screamed. A brilliant bronze light flashed, blasting the person into pieces. The girl's hair had become bronze; her eyes had become blue, and a bronze aura now surrounded her. She turned to where the others were still fighting; the only ones who remained were Chandler and Bruce, who had regained consciousness. The two people who had come to rescue her were tiring rapidly, and could no longer fight effectively, she flew towards the two bullies and tapped them on the shoulders, and they turned around in surprise.

"Gah, what is this?" Chandler said as he saw her.

"This is the end of your life mister." She said.

"You have changed what you are what is this?" Chandler said in shock.

"I am a full-blooded Saiyan." She said.

"Well obviously, but what is this?" He pointed to her transformed body.

"I have no idea." She said. Then she kicked him in his chest and he crashed into the building right behind him. Cement and metal crashed onto him and a metal 'I-beam' pierced his heart.

"Now it is time for me to finish the other one." She looked around, but saw him nowhere, "Where did he go?"  
Syris and Shania got up off the ground from where the destruction of the building had sent them.

"Now, that was cool! How did you do it?" Syris asked.

"I don't know, but where is the other guy?" She asked.

"I think he ran away. By the way, what is your name?" Shania said.

"My name is Lenai, and what are yours?" Lenai said.

"I am Shania and this is my best friend, Syris. It is a pleasure to meet you." Shania said.

"Same here, so where were you two headed?" Lenai asked.

"We were headed to King Vegeta's palace to warn him of an impending attack." Shania explained.

"So that makes you a Royalist, huh. Well good, may I come with you?" Lenai said.

"Sure, and of course I am a Royalist, King Vegeta is my grandpa." Shania said.

"Wow! You have Royal Blood that is so awesome!" Lenai said.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we really need to get going. Lenai, do you know how to transform back? We really can't have a Super Saiyan coming like that." Syris said.

"This is a Super Saiyan; does that make me the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Lenai asked.

"No, that legend is all made up; every Saiyan can become one, they just need to learn how. Anyway, we are digressing again; we must leave, relax Lenai." Syris said impatiently.

"Okay, um, what do I do?" She asked.

"Argh, just think happy thoughts okay!" Syris snapped.

"Right, okay here goes, hmmm." She said, closing her eyes, then her hair faded back to black and the aura disappeared.

"Good, it took you long enough. Come on let's go." Syris said. He started to run forward and they followed. It took them an hour and a half to get to the Royal City, when they got there, they could not believe their eyes as they stood at the gates.

Shania and Syris have made a new friend; together they successfully made it to the Royal City. What awaits them inside the castle, and will they make it in time to warn King Vegeta? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 56: The Alert

Previously on Dragonball LO Shania and Syris met Lenai. Together the three friends managed to beat a gang of Rebels. Together they headed to the Royal Capital, which, fortunately, was not very far away; they made it to Vegetemopolis without any hindrance, but were surprised when they arrived. What is it that these friends are looking at, and what new dangers does the palace hold? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO Saga 2!

Shania snapped out of her trance, the palace looking nothing like the one she was familiar with, instead it looked like a war fort. It had steel stakes at the top of the fence and turrets as well as five guards at every tower, even the moat was full of water that was thirty feet deep A sentry, dressed in full Battle Armor noticed the group and called down to them, "Halt, who goes there!"

"It is Shania and my friends Syris and Lenai. May we come in? We have urgent news to report to King Vegeta!" Shania called back.

"Very well, open the gate and let them in!" The sentry barked at a lower ranking soldier, who scrambled as fast as he could to raise the portcullis and lower the drawbridge.

Together, the trio went in. Syris and Lenai were awed the size of the palace.

"Is this just the courtyard? Man, it is huge!" Syris said as he looked around the place.

"Stay on the designated path, stranger!" A guard called to them.

"Don't worry you two; they are always like that to strangers." Shania said with a smile.

The group came to two huge ivory doors, which led to the heart of the castle. Two guards stood at the entrance.

"Welcome Princess Shania and company." They said as they opened the doors. The trio entered a ballroom like entryway, with crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof and murals on the walls. They headed straight to a grand staircase that split into to staircases, one on the left and on the right, and a hallway that went to the throne room. They went up to the top and followed the hallway to the throne room. When they reached the end, two of King Vegeta's elite soldiers met them.

"Princess Shania, it is good to see you again. Who are your companions?" The first guard said.

"These are my good friends, Syris and Lenai; they helped me on my way here." Shania said.

"I am pleased to meet you two." The second guard said.

"Oh, Regi and Charisma, where are your children, Leon, and Crysta?" Shania asked.

"They are training in our gravity rooms to the right side of the throne room next to the escape pod room." Charisma said.

"Thank you, as you were." Shania said. Then the two guards went back to their positions, and the three friends entered the throne room. They found King Vegeta studying some maps at a desk in front of the throne.

"Grandpa, hello it is I, Shania!" Shania said.

He looked up, and said, "Shania, what brings you here? I am very busy right now, I must find out where Keldar and his Rebels will strike next. I do not have the time for you at this time."

"I did not come to visit; I have detrimental information to give you." She said.

"Really, well then, I can spare some of my time, do tell me." He said. Then Shania told him all about what she had been doing all day, "…so I followed Xorax to Keldar's place where I found out the next targets. They are the industrial city of Sogen, the commercial city of Salandar, and then here, Keldar plans to cripple your assets, and then come for you. He is going to try to overthrow you Grandpa; I suggest that you muster all your forces here. Please take everyone out of Sogen and Salandar, Keldar has enough soldiers to totally destroy everyone here, even you." She said.

"Hmm, this is grave indeed; I want you to find your uncle Vegeta. I have enough resources to stall Keldar for a while, but only until we can find Vegeta. I honestly do not know how long we can hold off Keldar's forces. I want you to take your friends, Leon, and Crysta with you for added protection, I cannot risk losing you. I want you to take this with you as well." King Vegeta said as he put a black ball with ruby stars into her hand.

"Go now! Take a five person escape pod from my room." He ordered.

Just then, Charisma ran in, "My lord, we have just received word that Sogen is under siege!"

"I understand. Leon, Crysta come to my chamber at once!" He called on the intercom.

In an instant, it seemed, the two were there, King Vegeta said, "Go with Shania and her friends to find Prince Vegeta."

"Yes, as you wish Your Majesty." Leon said. Then the five teenagers ran to the escape pod launch pad.

King Vegeta has successfully sent out a group of five Saiyan warriors to find Vegeta. Did he take action quickly enough? Only time will tell… Stay tuned to find out!

Episode 57: Tenan's Focus

Previously on Dragonball LO, Shania, and a group of friends evacuated from Planet Vegeta to find Vegeta. This episode takes place on Earth.

Tanis woke up with a start, saying, "What a strange dream I had."

"It was not a dream, Tanis, it was real." Dendria said.

"Yikes, oh Dendria, I cannot get used to all this knowledge yet, it is as if I have a second awareness about the galaxy. I can detect things that I would never have been able to before." Tanis said.

"You will get used to it eventually." The dragon replied.

"Tanis, wake up!" Bra called from downstairs.

"I am up Mom!" She replied as she threw on her clothes, "I wonder were Tenan is." She said as she walked out of her room.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen where Bra was getting stuff ready to go to the store (again).

"Mom, have you seen Tenan yet?" She asked.

"Yes, he is in the HTC trying to master the 'Ray of Destruction' technique that Turkrat used against him and Gozan, I think he still hasn't got over the fact that he was defeated." Bra said.

"Thanks Mom, I needed to talk to him." Tanis said as she headed to Tenan's room, she knocked on his door and waited for a reply, when there was none she opened the door and entered.

She went straight to his closet, opened it, and pressed a button on the inside of the door. At the back, a panel slid open to reveal Tenan's HTC, and then she stepped in.

The gravity was intense and she fell to her knees, she looked at the gauge, which read, 150 times Earth's gravity.

"Ugh, Tenan, never really cared about training, he has changed a lot." Tanis said as she began to power up to SSjF. She walked to an area where she felt an enormous amount power exertion; she walked completely and heard, "Meru! Now launch it back!"

A bright blue light flashed back towards Tenan who countered with, "Mirror Wave!" He launched a two hand blue transparent energy beam back at the blue beam headed his way, they connected with violent force, and the clear wave began to turn back the blue beam, "Meru counter with your hammer! Knock it back to me now!"

"Okay, Tenan, here goes, yaa!" Meru smacked the beam back to Tenan and he prepared another energy attack, he pointed his left index finger forward and called, "Ray of Destruction" and a pencil-thin black beam shot forth. It began to absorb the energy of the other attack and grew larger, faster, and more powerful. "Yes, it is working." He called. Just then, the beam turned back to him, hit his chest, and exploded, blasting him back into a wall.

"Argh, darn it, it backfired again. I swear I will master that technique." He cursed as he got up.

"Don't worry Tenan; you will master it with training." Meru said as she flew to him in Dragoon form and gave him a hug.

"I just don't get it; it appears that this beam backfires if done incorrectly." Tenan said as he draped his arms around her waist.

"Uh, Tenan, are you ready to take a break?" Tanis said.

"Whoa, Tanis, you did not see anything right?" Tenan as the couple split apart.

"Yes, I did, but you do not need to worry, I always knew that you two liked each other." Tanis said.

"Argh, busted, okay, what brings you here?" Tenan asked.

"I needed to talk to you." Tanis said.

"Can Meru stay?" He asked.

"Sure, she can. Okay here it is. There is new trouble brewing in our galaxy. Dendria, showed me a vision of Planet Vegeta, it seems that it is in turmoil, there is a revolution going on." She said.

"Planet Vegeta, you are talking to the wrong guy sis, you should speak to Grandpa Vegeta about this." He said as he put his arm around Meru who in turn wrapped her arm around him.

"I will tell him later then. May I stay and train with you two?" Tanis asked.

"Sure, that would be great!" Meru said.

"Darn it." Tenan muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Tenan?" Tanis asked.

"Uh, I said great, it would really help with mine and Meru's training." He said quickly.

"What is it you are trying to do Tenan?" Tanis asked.

"I am trying to master that cursed 'Ray of Destruction' that Turkrat used. I am working on a new technique called the 'Mirror Wave', and I am trying to become SSj2." Tenan said as he counted on his fingers, "Do you have the time to help me?"

"Tenan, you goofball, of course she can help you, we are in an HTC, we have all the time we need." Meru said, giggling.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Tenan said, as he blushed red.

"Okay, to achieve SSj2…. Hmm how was it I did it? Oh yes, I remember." Tanis said, as she went to the control panel.

"What are you going to do?" Meru asked.

"I am going to do this." Tanis said, as she punched in a few buttons. Instantly, gravity increased, and the temperature raised 30 degrees from the original temperature, which was 80 degrees F, bringing it to 110.

Everyone fell to the floor with the pressure, Tenan began to transform to SSj.

"No! Dendria, I wish that you would block his SSj abilities for now." Tanis said as she struggled to her feet.

"Why should I do this Tanis?" The dragon said.

"It is to help the galaxy! He must not transform to SSj if he wants this to work, but, when he reaches SSj2 without transforming to SSj1, release the block." Tanis said.

"Very well, Tanis, it is done." Dendria said, as Tanis' eyes became sapphire-blue and a gold aura surrounded Tenan.

Instantly he fell to his knees again saying, "What is this gravity on?"

"It is on 200. The only way I know of how to unlock SSj2 is by not transforming, period, in an extreme environment, in the HTC." She said as she finally stood up.

"I thought that was SSj3." Tenan said as he got to one knee.

"It goes for all power levels. Now let's get started." Tanis said, as she prepared a Blazing Attack.

Tenan has begun an intensive training session with Tanis. Will he be able to complete his goals? Stay tuned to Dragonball LO to find out!

Episode 58: Tenan's Ascension

Previously on Dragonball LO, Tenan began an extreme training session with Tanis as his trainer and Meru as a companion. How is his and our friend Shania's training faring? Find out on this episode of Dragonball LO!

Author's Note: This episode will begin with Shania and her friends.

The space ship was very large. Shania and her friends were looking around as they entered, but Leon and Crysta went straight to the command center and began the launch sequence.

"Launch in T-minus 30 seconds. Sit down as we prepare for liftoff." A mechanical voice said over an intercom.

"We better do as it says." Shania said to Syris and Lenai, and they obeyed.

"You will be able to train, once we achieve lift off." Crysta said, as she walked in holding something that looked like a compass with a button at the top.

"Lift off in T-minus 10 seconds." The intercom said.

"Please be patient." Crysta said as she went back to the control center with her brother.

"Lift off in 5…4…3…2…1… All systems go, initiating launch." The intercom said.

Just then, the whole ship vibrated violently as it began its ascent.

"The system is initiating launch rockets." The intercom said, once more.

The ship shook even harder and rocketed upwards, there were a few moments of turbulence as the ship broke the gravitational field of Planet Vegeta.

"The launch is successful." The intercom said. Then all the shaking stopped and the intercom said once more, "The chosen destination is Planet Veltar."

Instantly, Shania jumped up and said, "Veltar? Is that were Uncle Vegeta is?"

Leon appeared and said, "No, it is the location of a Chaos Dragonball. His Majesty told us to collect as many of them as we can, before Keldar's men do."

"Chaos Dragonball, what is that?" Lenai asked.

"It is the one of the most powerful Dragonball sets in the universe, matched in power only by the Diamond Dragonball set, of which no one has found one in over a year since the fall of Cyrax. The last known use was on Earth, one year ago, so we are going to search there as well, but that will be one of our last stops. They can grant any wish of Chaos any number of times." Leon explained.

Then suddenly the gravity increased and Shania and her friends found it difficult to stand.

"Your training begins now. I have activated the gravitron; we need to become stronger, because the residents of Veltar will not give up the Dragonball without a fight." Crysta said as she formed a beam in her right hand.

"Wait, you must let us become accustomed to the increased gravity!" Syris said, as he struggled to his feet. The others, except Leon and Crysta, also tried to gain their feet.

After many hours, they all had managed to be able to fight in the increased gravity.

"Good, now that we are past the beginning, let's start for real." Crysta said as she blasted Lenai with a yellow ball of energy.

"Shania, I want you to just try your moves in the air, it will help you become faster." Crysta said.

"Okay, I will do that." Shania said as she went away from the battle area.

Shortly after, she began to hear explosions and bodies crashing against the ship.

In the meantime, on Earth, Tenan had just gotten used to the gravity, and was fighting very well.

Tanis crashed into the floor after a ferocious combo by Tenan and Meru, who was fighting with her hammer, she instantly blasted up in to the air and prepared an attack, and she overlapped her hands and launched a crystal blue beam at Tenan. "Tenan try blocking this, Blazing Attack!" She called as she launched the energy beam.

"Alright, here you go Tanis, Mirror Wave!" Tenan called as he launched a medium two-hand clear energy beam at the attack. On contact, the beam changed to silver and Tanis' attack shot back at her, it hit her in her chest and sent her to Meru, who followed up with a series of attacks.

Her moves were a left horizontal smash, a 360-degree spinning smash, a right spinning horizontal smash, and a vertical downward smash, which sent Tanis back to the ground, creating a 20-foot crater.  
Tenan ZK to the bottom of the crater to try to get in another attack but was surprised when he heard from above, "That was a good team effort, Tenan, but look!" Tanis called down.

Tenan looked up to see SSjF3 Tanis holding a struggling Meru in a double rear arm lock, angered he said, "Let her go or you will be sorry, Tanis!"

"Ha-ha-ha, I know your weakness Tenan, it is your girlfriend, Meru." Tanis taunted as she spun Meru around and launched a combo of punches and kicks. Her moves were a left jab, a right hook, a left uppercut, and two cross chops. She followed this up with, a right crescent kick, a left knee butt, a right side kick, and a right spinning jump kick. It all happened so fast that Tenan did not see anything but a streak of blue crashing to the ground, and gouging a large crater in the floor.

Tenan became enraged and lightning crackled around him, "No one hurts Meru and gets away with it, not even you Tanis!"

He raised his power and blasted towards Tanis at high speed, he launched a flurry of punches and kicks that even SSjF3 Tanis had trouble blocking.

"Uh oh, I think I might have gone too far." Tanis said as she tried to block all of his hits.

Tenan finally got in several hits: a left power punch to her stomach, a right v-punch to her chest, a left sidekick to her ribs and a right snap kick to her kidneys. Tanis doubled over, fell to her knees in pain, and lost her transformation, but Tenan did not stop there; he continued his assault and sent Tanis careening into a wall with a right side kick to her chest. She hit it hard and fell her knees, yet Tenan charged at her once again and jump-spin kicked her ribs sending her into the air. He powered up a large blue beam and called, "You are finished Tanis, Kamehameha!" The beam hit Tanis in her chest and sent her to the ceiling, which dropped a large amount of ceiling tile and mortar. Tanis fell to the ground and managed to land on her feet, "Such power, I have never felt anything like it before, this is scary." She said.

Tenan charged yet again, but this time Tanis was ready; she dodged to the right and delivered a fierce elbow smash to his spine, crashing him to the floor. She finished with another Blazing Attack, which drove Tenan to the ground, but he was unfazed and when he got up, she looked at his eyes; they had rage and power burning fiercely within them. She backed off as he powered up further, saying, "No one will ever hurt Meru!"

Yellow light began to glow around him.

"Tenan, please stop, and control your anger." Tanis said, backing off further.

"You will pay for what you did to Meru, I will not stop!" Tenan said as his hair waved violently with his power exertion.

"Please Tenan, this is getting too dangerous. It was only training, remember?" Tanis begged.

"It does not matter, you hurt Meru!" He yelled as his aura reactivated and became golden.

"Tenan, please, I do not want to use my full power, you know how deadly it is!" Tanis begged, trying to get him to come to his senses.

"Not until, you pay for what you did!" He continued as his hair spiked up, but remained black and his eyes turned blue.

"Tenan you must control yourself, you are endangering even Meru." Tanis said, truly scared.

"No I am not; you are the one who is!" Tenan said as lightning flashed and his aura became pure gold.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Tanis said. Suddenly she flashed a brilliant bronze color; her aura flashed bronze for a second, changed back and her eyes changed to sea green, and then back to violet. A gold aura with black lightning appeared and her body became more defined, she had transformed to SSjF4 once again. Her aura pulsated violently as she assumed a fighting stance.

"I knew you were up to no good when you came in here, that is it, yaa!" Tenan said, as his hair became golden and stood up like super sharp stakes, his eyes became solid blue and his aura flashed with electricity. He had become SSj2; he attempted to attack, but someone grabbed him from behind and said, "Tenan, I am alright." It was Meru, although she was not a Dragoon any more. He turned around and hugged her tightly, and said, "Thank goodness you are alright." Then he transformed back to normal and sagged in her arms. Tanis transformed back to normal and fell to her knees saying, "Darn, it is too much energy still. At least, Tenan has calmed down. Meru help me get Tenan to the infirmary, please." She said as she got back to her feet.

"Okay, I will take the left side and you can take his right." Meru said as she slung his arm over her shoulders.

Following Meru's example, Tanis took his other arm and slung it over her shoulders as well, saying, "At least, you know that you will never need to worry about your safety Meru, Tenan thrashed me after I injured you."

"He does not yet realize how strong I am. I mean the other Dragoons and I were the only ones who could defeat Melbu Frahma. I know he played the game all the way through, but it is what really happened on Endiness before Cyrax ever came in the first place. In fact, we had only recently defeated Melbu when Cyrax made his appearance." Meru mused as she and Tanis were carrying Tenan to the infirmary.

"I think he is so protective because you look, um, so delicate, I guess Meru." Tanis said.

"This boy has a lot to learn then doesn't he, Tanis?" Meru giggled.

"I am sure you can teach him too Meru." Tanis said as she laughed with her good friend.

Finally, the two girls (and unconscious boy) came to the hospital wing and set Tenan down on a white bed.

"While he sleeps, would you like to train with me Meru?" Tanis said as she ate a Senzu bean and handed one to Meru.

"Sure that would be great, Tanis!" Meru said as she finished swallowing her Senzu bean and the two girls went back to their training field.

Tenan has finally achieved one of his goals and Shania and her friends are working to achieve theirs. Will they achieve all of their personal goals? Find out next time on Dragonball LO!

Episode 59: The First Destination

Previously on Dragonball LO, Tenan finally became a Super Saiyan Two after an intense training session with Tanis, but it was not the training… When Tanis unleashed a devastating combination of attacks and injured Meru, Tenan went over the edge and ascended. Today, we arrive with our friends Shania, Syris, Lenai, Leon, and Crysta on the Planet Veltar. What will we find here? Find out today on Dragonball LO!

The spaceship descended in a very rough atmosphere; inside things were looking bad…

"Everyone, get to your seats! There is far more atmospheric disturbance than we expected!" Leon said as Shania, Syris, and Lenai crashed to the ground.

"We need to take action to save this ship." Crysta said as she turned the ship off autopilot and took the controls while Leon worked furiously at the instruments.

"Crysta, the atmosphere had destroyed our sensors, we have to land blindly!" Leon said as warning sounds beeped frantically.

"No, we can't, do what you can to get us online again!" Crysta said as the ship violently shook.

"I am, but we have just lost the computerized stabilizers, there is too much interference and electrical charges." Leon said as he logged into the ship's computer in a manual attempt to restore the connections.

Syris unbuckled his seat belt and went to the cockpit.

"Let me help, I am skilled with computers." He said.

"Alright you work with the computer and I will work with our guidance instruments." Leon said as he typed in a command and another computer came out of the wall.

"Right, I got you, Leon." Syris said as he buckled in and began typing furiously.  
More warning lights and beepers began to sound an alarm.

"Argh, we just lost our visual guidance system." Leon said as he worked with the instruments and the radar flashed off.

"Great, now we are really blind…" Crysta said as she battled the violent atmosphere.

"Not if I can help it." Syris said as he typed in a chain of commands and restored the radar, "Now I got to activate the display map." He said as he typed in another series of commands and got a static-filled map.

"The enhancement and detailing program is commencing." The ship said as the map became clearer and showed where they were.

"Uh oh, we are headed right into the mountains!" Crysta said.

"Crysta, keep this bird in the air, I need more time to restore all systems!" Syris said as he furiously typed in commands and data downloads.

"Alright, I have restored the stabilizers!" Leon said as the ship shook less violently, but his happiness was short-lived.

Suddenly, there was a violent explosion and the ship began to depressurize.

"Damn it! The conditions out there are too hostile!" Syris said as air masks dropped down to all passengers.

"Now we must descend!" Crysta said as she violently fought with the controls.

"No, you must keep this ship in the air! We are in the mountains; there will be no way to repair the ship!" Syris said as more warning lights went off.

"Damn, we have lost the stabilizers again!" Leon said as the ship shook violently.

"This ship is a piece of junk! Why did we take it?" Syris said as he fought to restore the stabilizers through the main computer.

Suddenly another explosion ripped off one of the rear wings and destroyed more guidance systems.

"Guys, we have too much structural damage, we are going to crash!" Crysta said.

"Just try to keep this in the air long enough to land us near a city!" Syris said.

"I have restored the stabilizers again, but they won't last long, that last explosion ripped off half of them, we are a shot duck." Leon said.

"I don't care; I am going to get this ship to land in one piece!" Syris said as he typed in a long chain of commands and queries and the computer awarded him with a status check.

"Ok, here is how we look now." He said as a virtual map displayed and showed the damages.

"We have lost a rear wing and the cargo hold is seriously damaged, we have probably lost most or all of our supplies, there are also burned and melted sensors on each side of the ship, which is why we don't have a very good map. There is also structural damage to the fuselage and we might be losing fuel from our main or backup tanks…." Syris said before Crysta interrupted him, "Are we losing fuel from our main or backup tanks tell me I must know so I can lock in what is left!"

"Don't interrupt me, I wasn't finished!" Syris snapped as he typed in more commands.

"Ok, both the main and backup tanks are damaged and losing fuel we don't have more than a few hours' worth left." He said

"That is all I need to know." Crysta said as she pulled out a side computer and rapidly typed in a series of commands."

"The fuel doors are now sealed, extra fuel consumption reduced to 15." The ship said.

"Shoot, we are still losing fuel; the protective doors must be damaged as well." Crysta said.

Syris ran another, more detailed system check, "Yes, they are. They are now at 85 efficiency. Crysta we must get to a nearby city and fast!" He said.

"I hate this planet already!" Leon said as he worked to restore the damaged and burned sensors on the ship, "Yes, I got 25 of the sensors on each side to work, it isn't much, but it should help.

"Every little bit helps me land this ship safely." Crysta said.

"Shoot, now we have lost the other stabilizers! What else can go wrong?" Leon said as more warning lights flashed.

"What do you think of this idea, Leon? Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Does that help you out?" Syris sarcastically replied.

"Yea, very much so, thanks for your help Syris…" Leon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Not a problem, Leon, I am happy to help." Syris said as he punched in a self-diagnostic program.

"I have bad news everyone; we won't be able to get off this planet in about five seconds…" He said.

"Why is that?" Crysta asked.

Syris quickly typed in a vid-screen command of the ship and another wing wrenched free and sent the ship into a spiral crash course.

"Argh, that is why!" Syris said as the ship spun sickeningly.

"Try to rebalance this thing Leon!" Crysta said as she moved the control stick to counter the moves of the ship.

"I am trying but I can't do anything!" Leon said as he tried to get the remaining stabilizers to activate, but to no avail.

"You guys have done all you can!" Shania called from the back.

"No way, I will not let this ship crash without a fight!" Crysta retorted back, "Come on you two, get this ship fixed!" She said.

"Hey, don't push me around! I am doing everything I can to help out!" Syris said as he tried to get the remaining guidance tools working with Leon.

"Ah ha, here we go! The visual guidance system is back online!" Syris said.

"Good job you two, now leave the flying to me!" Crysta said as all her guides appeared on the HUD, but the ship still spiraled in its crash course.

"How are you going to do that?" Syris asked.

"I am the pilot and I know how to fly this thing! Is that a good enough reason for you?" Crysta shot back.

"Uh, sure, okay then Crysta; knock yourself out. Not literally okay?" Syris said.

"Just let me land this ship, Syris!" Crysta hotly replied.

"Okay, okay, I will try to repair the systems while you do that." Syris said as he resumed typing in commands.

"Okay, now I have all the sensors working, though not at 100 efficiency." Leon said as the map focused more and cleared up.

"Thanks Leon, I appreciate it." Crysta said.

A little while later, Syris spoke up, "Yes, I have managed to repair the fuel doors to 90! Now we will not lose as much fuel, but unfortunately I can not do any further repairs, we have to manually go to the safety devices and fix them."

"The extra fuel consumption level is now at 10," The computer said.

"Very well, just let me land this ship and we will get right on it." Crysta said as she finally pulled the ship out of its spiral course.

"Everyone brace against something, we are going to crash on the outskirts of Capita City on Planet Veltar." Crysta announced as the intense vibration of the crippled ship began to increase again. Within moments, a sickening crunch announced that the ship was landing and a painful screeching told the passengers boulders and rocks were damaging the ship even further.  
After quite some time, the ship came to a stop with more grindings and shrieks.

"Now let's check the safety of the air here on Veltar." Lenai said as she ran an air test on the air outside.

The results came back with 90 oxygen, 5 hydrogen, and 5 nitrogen content. The microorganism scan revealed normal flora.

"The air here is just like at home, so we won't need our environmentally contained suits." Crysta said as she opened the doors and walked out with a tool bag.

"Let's get this ship fixed." She said as they stepped out and went under the ship.

A short survey revealed that most of the sensors were irreparable along with the spare tanks.

"Well, it looks like we have our work cut out for us." Syris said as he began to work on the main tank.

"We should fix this first so that we don't lose any more fuel and then we can transfer the remaining fuel to it." He said as Leon and Crysta followed and began to work with him.

After several hours, they managed to repair the main tank and Syris entered the ship to run the fuel transfer.

It took several more hours to transfer all of the fuel and then the system ran a status check, which showed that the main tank was 80 full.

"Apparently we lost 20 of our total fuel." Syris said.

"It is alright; now let's go to the cargo bay to get the spare parts." Crysta said and the group journeyed to the cargo area.

When they arrived, they got a nasty surprise as they looked in to see a nearly empty cargo hold.

"Great, now we don't have enough supplies or repair equipment." Leon said.

"Then let's make the best of this as we can. We have a journey to the City to make and a Dragonball to get." Crysta said as she pulled out a strange compass, while she loaded a knapsack with supplies with the others following her suit.

Shortly after they were finished preparing their supplies, Syris went into the ship to shut and lock it down.

"Does everyone have what they need?" Crysta asked.

"I am sure we do, now let's get moving." Syris said and so they left the ship and headed towards the city.

As the friends journeyed over Veltar, they found out that it was a very dynamic planet. First, there was a desert like area with little vegetation and many boulders scattered throughout the land. As they traveled, the landscape became a savanna with tall grasses, few trees, brush, many boulders, and an occasional watering hole. Later on, the land changed to a plain with more trees and still a large number of boulders with some lakes here and there. As a few more hours passed, the landscape changed to a rainforest with plants and animals of every kind imaginable.

Several more hours passed and the Saiyans were in the mountains tired and fatigued.

"Where are we at Crysta? You said that we would crash near the city!" Leon said.

"Remember our guidance system was going haywire, apparently the atmospheric disturbances projected false images to our system. Do you remember that she said that we were going down in the mountains, but instead we crashed in the desert?" Syris said.

"Yes, I do." Leon answered.

"Well apparently we were all wrong." Syris answered.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" Lenai asked, voicing everyone's question.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have asked that yet…." Shania said as she indicating a large number of heavily armed warriors and before they could react, the warriors were all over them and all five of the teenagers were captive.

What an unfortunate turn of events! Will Shania and her friends' luck change and what do these unknown warriors want with them? The only way to find out is staying tuned to Dragonball LO!

Episode 60: Violence on Veltar

Previously on Dragonball LO, our young heroes from Planet Vegeta landed on Planet Veltar safely, but unfortunately, the atmospheric conditions on the planet heavily damaged their craft and they crash-landed in a desert. After making whatever repairs they could, they headed towards the City and the Chaos Dragonball. Unfortunately, since their navigation systems on their ship suffered extensive damage they were much further from Capita City then they wanted to be and so they journeyed by foot until they arrived in the mountains. While in the mountains, heavily armed warriors ambushed and captured them. What awaits our young friends as they stay on Veltar? Find out by watching this episode of Dragonball LO!

Shania, Crysta, Leon, Syris, and Lenai came to their senses in a prison cell, about 10ft by 10 ft in dimensions.

"Ugh, what did we do?" Syris asked as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know, but maybe Saiyans aren't welcome here." Shania said.

"Whatever the reason is, we must get out of here." Crysta said as she formed a thin white arc of energy in her left hand, "Perhaps this will get us out of here, Arc Beam!" She said as she fired the arc of energy at the bars of their prison, which went straight through them, and then she fired a couple more, hitting the bars in different spots and they fell to the ground with a clang.

"Apparently they didn't figure on our energy attacks." Shania said with a smile and the friends ran out of the prison where they heard an ongoing fight and a clashing of metal. They skidded to a halt and carefully approached the commotion.

As they got closer, they saw a young girl, about 12 years old, fighting with battle chains and deadly accuracy.

Shania stopped in her tracks and stared at the young girl.

"Catica, can it be?" She said.

"There is no way that it can be Catica, I thought she was at home Shania!" Syris said.

"Do you know her?" Lenai asked.

"That is my little sister, we must help her!" Shania said as she flew to her little sister's side.

"Catica, what are you doing here?" Shania said, as she stood by the little girl.

"Shania, I followed you guys here when I saw the ship leave home! I was coming to save you." She answered as she whipped the chains at several encroaching enemies, sending them flying through several buildings.

"Thanks, but now let's kill these guys." Shania said as she drew her rapier and attacked another person that had come up behind Catica.

"Alright, let's do it!" Catica said as she wrapped someone's neck with the chain in her left hand and caught someone else with the one in her right hand. First, she jerked very hard on the chain in her left hand and broke that person's neck. Then she pulled the other person towards her, smashed him across the face with her left chain. Then she jerked the right chain viciously, snapping his back, and killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, on the other side Lenai prepared for battle as she watched Shania and Catica fight.

"I am not going to let them fight alone!" She said as she drew her own rapier and charged into battle, cutting down foes left and right, however, there were too many and enemies shortly surrounded her on all sides, cutting her off from Shania, Catica, Syris, Leon, and Crysta.

"Well, I am not one to pass up a chance to fight." Syris said as he drew his broadsword, flew to Lenai's aid, and landed beside her.

"So are you having fun yet?" He asked as he cut down five warriors with a Broad Slash.

Lenai smiled at him and answered, "Yes, and you are helping me have even more fun."

Then she formed a blue beam at the tip of her rapier, "Hey, watch this, Rapier Ray!" She said to a nearby warrior, who stopped and looked at her in confusion, and then she fired the beam right through the fighter, piercing his heart and running through a few more warriors, killing them too.

"Hey, that was pretty cool!" Syris said as he formed a gray ball of electricity, "Take this, Volt Ball!" He said as he launched it into a series of foes, shocking them to death.

"That is why you don't mess with a Saiyan!" He said, just before someone hit him fiercely and sent him crashing into a crowd of warriors.

"Syris, are you okay?" Lenai asked as she used a Rapier Combo to take out multiple enemies as she fought to get to him.

"Yea, they just caught me by surprise…" Syris said as he rolled to his feet and cut down a couple more warriors.

Crysta and Leon, who in the meantime, had run to the left side of the mass of warriors, were vastly outnumbered, and out skilled, for they were fighting elite warriors.

A powerful linked attack from all sides sent the two through several buildings and into the prison house where they found more prisoners.

"Help us, those barbarian warriors imprisoned us here when they came searching for our artifact, we will handsomely reward you." Someone said.

As Crysta got up, she turned around to see a large number of native Veltarians imprisoned. The one who had spoken to them was about half of their height, had blue pebbly skin, and wore an orange baggy shirt with white pants. He had no hair and carried a long ebony wood staff. He resembled a human, but his colors said otherwise.

"Who are you?" Crysta asked.

"I am Geto, the ruler of this city and tribe." He said.

"How did you end up here?" Leon asked.

"We are mostly a peaceful race and don't like to fight, but we have very well trained fighters, however, these barbarians have vastly superior numbers and skill." Geto said.

"What could you have that is so important?" Leon asked.

"We have one of the Chaos Dragonballs and we have had word from some of our contacts on Planet Vegeta that a man has started a revolution and is trying to put King Vegeta out of power. Our contacts warned us that a 'Keldar' seeks the Chaos Dragonballs and will use them to conquer every planet." Geto said.

"Your information is true and accurate." Crysta said.

"How would you know this?" Geto asked, suddenly cautious.

"Don't worry, we are in league with King Vegeta, my brother and I happen to be the children of two of his Elite Saiyans. He has sent us to retrieve the Chaos Dragonballs before Keldar. Will you help us? We cannot guarantee your safety from other invaders if we do not get the Dragonball, for they will continue to come as long as you keep it in your possession." Crysta said.

"I am sorry, but we can't give it to you until you defeat the leader of these barbarians." Geto said.

"We will take care of him." She said as she motioned the prisoners to stand aside and launched a series of Arc Beams to cut the bars of the prison cell down, opening an exit for the prisoners.

"Come on, we have to get back to the others." Crysta said as they left the building and ran into a very large barbarian warrior. He was short, about 5'8", but he had a very well trained body that had many scars from many battles. He had messy hair that was in random directions. His eyes were brown. He wore brown bear fur as clothing with leather boots that came to his mid calves, and he carried a wicked looking sword strapped to his back along with a large shield.

"Just who are you?" Leon asked.

"I am Gere, I am the leader of these warriors, and you are getting in our way." He said.

"Just what do you plan to do about it then?" Crysta said.

"I will stop you, and end your hopeless quest to get the Dragonball." Gere said.

Crysta looked around at her allies and then back to Gere.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" She asked.

"Just shut up and fight me!" Gere said as he charged at Crysta, who was battle ready by the time he got close.

The battle for the Chaos Dragonball has begun! Who will be victorious in the end? The only way to find out is by staying tuned to Dragonball LO!

Episode 61: Fight for the Dragonball

Previously on Dragonball LO, our friends broke free of their prisons and attempted to escape, however, they ran into Shania's sister and stopped to help her, after which they became involved in a fight against a horde of barbarian foes. Shania, Syris, Catica, and Lenai fought well and managed to defeat many lower class warriors. Crysta and Leon, however, though they were elite warriors, the barbarians repulsed them, and they crashed in the prison house hall where they found the native Veltarians imprisoned. Crysta and Leon talked with the leader and freed the Veltarians who then told them that they had a Chaos Dragonball in their possession. The two Saiyans attempted to get the ball, but Geto would not give it to them unless they defeated the leader of the barbarians… Thus begins today's episode of Dragonball LO!

Gere launched a high-speed combination attack at Crysta, who blocked each of his attacks and then counter-attacked, knocking him backwards.

Gere flew back at Crysta with his sword drawn and slashed down in a vicious arc, but Crysta caught the blade between her hands and turned his speed against him, hurling him behind her and through several buildings. The ground shuddered and some of the buildings collapsed on themselves with the force of her attack.

With an explosion of debris, Gere flew out and attacked Crysta again, with a vicious combo of slashes and attacks, but Crysta dodged and avoided them while counter-attacking each time. With a quick burst of energy, she launched an Arc Beam that broke Gere's sword and gashed his chest as he tried to block it.

Then Crysta flew in and launched a powerful combination; she unleashed a right hook, a spinning 360-roundhouse kick, and an elbow smash. Then Crysta launched a left angle punch, a right diagonal slash punch which she then turned into a back fist to his temple which she finished with a left cross-punch to Gere's stomach and throat strike with her right fist, knocking him back as he gasped for air. After that, she finished with a left v-punch to Gere's chest, a right reverse jab to his stomach, and a jumping 360-kick to his chest which sent him into the ground and then she launched another Arc Beam which deeply cut Gere.

However, Gere recovered quickly and launched his own attack, catching Crysta off-guard and scoring a direct hit, which blasted her a good distance away. Fortunately, she recovered quickly and unleashed her Beam Sweep attack, which strafed the entire area with many medium-sized blue beams, which left no area around Gere untouched. When the debris settled, Gere was smoking and his clothes had rips in several areas.

Gere charged at Crysta again, they engaged in battle once more, and they matched each other blow for blow with one of them occasionally scoring a good hit on one another.

Pulses of power resonated from each of their attacks and the two were at a stalemate, for neither one could over power the other.

The tie continued until Crysta managed to get through Gere's defenses and unleashed an incredible combination attack.

Crysta connected with a right blade chop to Gere's left trapezium muscle, disabling his left arm momentarily, which she followed with a left back fist to his right deltoid muscle stunning his right arm as well. Crysta took the opportunity to unleash a right slash punch to his jaw with a sidekick to his chest. Gere stumbled backwards for a moment as he tried to recover his balance, but Crysta dashed forward and knocked him down with an elbow strike to his chest. The barbarian fell and lay stunned for a moment as the Saiyan rushed at him in a flash of blue light. Just as Crysta got close enough to strike, he lashed out with his legs and caught a vicious blow to her stomach, stopping her short and leaving her gasping for breath.

"Ha-ha, cocky Saiyan, you are not as powerful as you think you are." Gere said as he then charged his fist with energy and punched her through a building, which collapsed on impact.

"Hey, that was my sister!" Leon said as he vanished in a blur of white light and ZK behind Gere, who immediately turned around and caught the teenager's right fist in his own left hand, stopping Leon's attack.

"Do you really think that you can beat me?" Gere asked as he released his energy and a powerful wave lanced out from his body, dwarfing Leon's own strength.

A burst of energy told Leon that Crysta was flying back to Gere, ready to fight. The Saiyan girl appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and delivered a bone-shattering kick to Gere's ribs, but he did not flinch and caught her leg in his right arm.

"Huh, what just happened?" She asked as she found herself hanging by one leg.

"You two are pathetically weak. You are a disgrace to your race." Gere said as he hurled the two through several buildings, obliterating them.

The two were motionless for a while as they tried to recover from the attack. After a few moments though, they exploded out of the rubble with a powerful burst of energy. The two looked at each other and nodded, saying nothing as they both charged at Gere, who braced himself for the attack. Crysta ZK in front of him as Leon ZK behind him and they both unleashed a simultaneous attack; Crysta struck Gere with a powerful punch to his solar plexus as Leon snap kicked his kidneys. Gere cried out in pain as the twosome's attacks hit sensitive organs and stole his breath from him, he gagged as he tried to suck in air at the same time, but couldn't because of the incredible pain he was in. Crysta then hit his throat with an elbow strike as Leon hit Gere's ribs with a dual punch attack and Gere fell to his knees while trying to breathe and resist the incredible pain.

"Hmph, never underestimate us Saiyans!" Leon said as they backed off for a moment while Gere tried to recover.

"Why you rotten brats, I will dismember you!" Gere said as he teleported and struck Leon with a powerful combination of attacks. His right elbow smashed Leon's stomach as he appeared and then turned it into an upward elbow strike to his jaw, which he followed up with a powerful left straight-arm punch to Leon's solar plexus, and then he turned that into a left uppercut to Leon's jaw again. The attacks sapped Leon's strength as he found himself gasping for breath and trying to recover his composure. Crysta, in the meantime rushed to aid her brother, but Gere anticipated this and vanished just as she appeared to try to hit him with an elbow smash of her own. He caught the girl by her elbow with his left hand and pummeled her with his right countless times and then he threw her into the ground, near her brother. The two lie still, trying to recover their breath.

"Come on, get up you weaklings and fight me for real." Gere taunted as the two staggered to their feet. Suddenly, a beam lanced right into Gere's back as he stood over the two, he looked down and saw a thin beam of blue exiting his body. Great pain lanced through him as he fell to his knees, but fortunately for him, the beam was not lethal. After a while, he struggled to his feet and turned around to see Lenai pointing her rapier at him with a residual blue light at the tip.

"That actually hurt, girl, come here and fight me right." He said.

"I have no problem with that." She said as she flew at him and swung her rapier at him, but the barbarian dodged it and punched her ribs as she went by. Lenai lost control of her flight path and crashed into a building, putting a large gaping hole through it. As the dust settled, a burst of energy blasted away the debris and released Lenai from the wreckage.

The barbarian charged at Lenai, but met with another one of Crysta and Leon's joint attacks


End file.
